Disgusting (Rewritten)
by TheKhajiitWarrior
Summary: I knew she was a fake the minute she walked in. It was completely obvious. Now I have her in my grasp, and it's only a matter of time before she breaks. She's a disgusting, retched, filthy creature. I've seen dogs cleaner than her. She deserves nothing beyond my utmost contempt, but she has information I need. I'll get her to break. Eventually. Rewritten for better quality.
1. A Captured Spy

**Note: This story is actually a rewrite of the already finished story of the same name. I felt like I could go back and improve upon the story by cleaning it up, adding new details, and (in some places) including more chapters. Overall, the plot will be the same to the original 'Disgusting'. In addition, its sequel 'Revolting' will likewise be rewritten and improved upon. Although, 'Revolting' will just be added on to the end of "Disgusting' instead of getting its own story. 'Revolting' will be completely rewritten. So, basically just adding on to what happened after 'Disgusting'.**

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

It was obvious she was fake from the moment she walked in. The woman awkwardly stumbles around the party like a peasant, she gags on the sweeter wines meant for nobility's tongues, and her robes are faded and torn. I'd originally intended on keeping it quiet and silently assassinating her when she left. Then, I saw her speaking to the man responsible for keeping the drinks flowing. That in itself wasn't odd, but it _did_ become odd when she left the bar without a drink in her hand and my servant disappeared a few feet behind the bar. I take my place in the corner of the room and watch the woman mingle with everyone.

Silently, I rapidly clench and release my fist three times. A guard turns her head by the slightest of an inch and barely nods. I raise my drink and tip it towards the Khajiit that has her back towards me. Another nod from the guard before she turns her head back into the proper place. I've given an order for the guard to watch and kill the Khajiit when next the opportunity presents itself. I'd prefer it if I could just pull my dagger from my boot and slit the liar's throat. Unfortunately, the queen and nobility of Skyrim are gathered and might look down upon the ambassador of the Altmer for killing a woman in front of them. Suddenly, the guard nods again. I follow her line of sight and see the Khajiit's tail disappear behind the bar with my server.

My attention is snapped back to the party when Idgord Ravencrone begins arguing with Razlen. I grind my teeth and bring the situation under control with a glare sent at both of them. Both nobles quiet down and the party resumes. I send another nod to the guard. Quietly, my fellow Altmer exits the room. However, I whisper a single word to her as she passes the corner I'm standing in.

"Alive.". I watch the party and mentally try to track who's talking with who. Quickly, I give up and just idly watch while listening for a sign. After a few minutes, the sound of a struggle reaches the party. The nobles pretend not to notice and I silently motion for Illdi to play her lute louder. Thankfully, her playing drowns out the sound of battle and the nobility calm down.

Slowly, the battle dies down and everything goes back to normal. My guard returns, but stands behind the bar and only barely motions towards me. She's almost completely hidden from view (besides her head), so I quickly hurry to meet her. The woman is soaked from head to toe in blood and her blade is still dripping red. A vein in my throat throbs as I quietly snarl a single question that will determine if the guard lives past today.

"Alive?". She nods and puts her blade away while silently explaining the situation to me.

"She killed a large amount of our men, but we subdued her. She's awaiting your pleasure in a cell.". I feel the throbbing vein calm down and ask another question.

"Who was she?". A smirk crosses the guard's face.

"She refused to give a name and making her squeal didn't get an answer, but her had a set of armor and a sword of Blades' make. We also found an Amulet of Talos around her neck.". I reward the guard for her excellent service with a few gold, then return to the party with a wide smirk splitting my face.

* * *

I allow the Khajiit to stew in panic and fear until around midnight. The dark, wet, and cold dungeon is silent and empty as I make my way down into its stomach. My heavy box of supplies is jingling around in my hands, so it's a relief when I finally find the Khajiit's cell. Two guards nod and quickly disappear when they see me. Most likely because they don't want to hear the woman screaming. I sit the box down, pop the door open with a rusted key, and kick my box inside. The object slams the chained woman in the side and causes her to jerk out of her stupor. The Khajiit had all of her belongings taken from her, so now the only thing hiding her are her undergarments and a pair of filthy, ragged trousers.

I slam the cell door shut behind me and lock it before picking my box up. I put the box to the side. Hopefully, I'll get to use it later. When I turn back around I kneel, force the woman to look at me, and examine what I have to work with. Her thick pelt is varying shades of grey throughout her entire body; her eyes are a nice mix of green and blue that reminds me of the sea; and her body has piercings everywhere possible. She's shaking and sweating with fear; however, I can see the anger in her eyes. I'm pleased she fears me. If she allows her fear to control her and cooperates, then I'll give her the gift of a quick and merciful death.

Sadly, the hate and anger she has for me might not allow that. I release the woman's chin and she turns her eyes from me. A smile finds its way onto my face. If I can focus on the fear (the same thing that causes her to avoid meeting my eye), then everything should be easy. Khajiit are often fearful, but they're prideful and overconfident. I stand and try to build my confidence for the upcoming interrogation. The Khajiit will break within an hour. She's already afraid because I'm an Altmer. If I can make her fear me because I'm me (in addition to the Altmer fact) she'll sing like a bird. Gently, I place a foot on the woman's side and push her to where she's lying on her side instead of her belly. I dig my heel onto her side and consider beating her until she's almost dead.

It's appealing to me; though, I can't because I already know she'd just clam up. I keep digging my heel in harder and listen to the woman panting. I need to find a way to break her mentally. To root around inside her skull and connect an image of me with 'pure terror'. I remove my heel and the woman stops gasping. I decide to question her first. If I'm unlucky, then she'll tell me everything she knows willingly without the need for torture. I kneel back down, force her to look at me with a hand under her chin, and tell her a simple command.

"Tell me what you know. If you do, then I promise no harm will come to you.". A glob of spit lands only a hair's breath underneath my right eye. The woman's ears are flattened and her lips are pulled back to reveal her ivory fangs.

"Go fuck yourself.". Her snarl fades and her eyes widen as a toothy smirk spreads across my face. I release her head, but she watches me as I use a single finger to flick her spit off of my face. The woman begins trying to scrabble away as I grab my box and yank it up beside us. I pop the box open and take out my favorite tool to break new prisoners to my whim. Five metal handles with a long strand of metal coming out of each one. Every strand ends in a long metal arrow perfect for sticking in prisoners. I use one hand to unchain the Khajiit from the wall. The woman begins trying to rush away, but I grab the chain around her neck and connect it to the ground. The Khajiit tries to use her bound hands to undo the chain on the floor; thankfully, the fact they're tied behind her back stops her.

I watch the woman struggle for a few minutes before placing my heel on her stomach. The woman goes still and closes her eyes. I take my heel off of her, then _crack_ her side as hard as possible. The woman instantly rolls onto her stomach like I wanted her. The Khajiit begins trying to force herself up, but my heel in the small of her back stops her.

I kneel down (using the prisoner as something to lean on) and start my torture. I begin humming and place the first arrow in her right hand. I enter in between the ring and middle finger; and, I don't stop until the arrow's tip is visible _just_ underneath the skin covering the woman's wrist. She remains silent, but her back is shuddering. The next arrow goes into her shoulder at an angle and _scratches_ against her collarbone. More shuddering and heavy breathing. A third arrow is forced in between her highest and second highest rib on her right side. I feel the arrow slide into something squishy and the Khajiit hisses and begins kicking.

I press my heel down harder as I smile. I've hit either her lung or some upper organ. My fourth arrow is inserted at the base of her spine. This time the woman fights as the arrow _scratches_ her vertebral column. A sharp punch to the back of her skull causes to collapse. She continues panting and shuddering as I tenderly work the _very_ tip of the arrow into her spinal cord. The woman violently jerks as I work it in, but I don't punish her for that one. The jerking was due to the fact I just stabbed a bundle of nerves and not because of disobedience. I tap the woman to show her I'm pleased. Then, I pull down her pants. More heavy breathing and shuddering. I shove the last arrow into the fatty part of the woman's ass on the right side.

I stand and put one of the metal handles in my right hand. The other four rest in my left hand. I tug on the handle and see the woman's shoulder jerk a little. I cough to get her attention. The woman's flattened ears twitch. I give her one final chance.

"Who sent you?". The Khajiit remains silent for a few seconds before growling.

"Talos.". I _tsk_ in disapproval before starting the _real_ torture. I activate my sparks spell in my right hand. The metal handle and wire dance and jerk as the sparks travel in the only direction they can. My sparks spell could easily kill someone, but the wire weakens it enough to where it'll just be terribly painful without killing. The woman's shoulder jerks and her hand clenches and relaxes rapidly without her consent, but she remains silent. I sarcastically praise her as I pass another metal handle into my sparking right palm.

"Impressive.". This handle leads to her ribs. The Khajiit begins breathing is short gasps and her entire right side from her waist to shoulder is beginning to spasm violently. A croaking, gagging sound is filling the cell.

"Who sent you?". I pass another handle into my hand. This one leads to her hand that isn't twitching. Now her entire upper body is jerking, twitching, and hitting the floor of her cell as she does a sick dance. The prisoner gags out an answer that I wasn't looking for.

"T-T-The N-N-Nine!". I smile as I pass yet another handle into my hand. The fourth handle leads to the base of her spine. Her reaction is instant. The woman screams like a dying woman as her entire body does a sick dance. Her limbs flail wildly, her head is slamming against the ground, and her torso is curling from side to side in an attempt to get relief. I even spell piss and shit which gives away the fact the woman's released her bowels during her agony. I increase the power of my sparks. I'm an experienced spell caster, so I could easily keep it this intense spell for hours on end. I briefly kill my spell to give the prisoner yet another chance that she doesn't deserve.

"I'm starting to find this less and less amusing as we go on. Now tell me what I want to know, or else I'll give you the full power.". The woman is a shaking, sobbing mess on the floor. However, she still manages to snarl a mistake.

"Fuck you...". She yowls again and resumes her dance as I cast my spell in my right hand. I _tsk_ for a second time and gingerly hand myself the final handle that's connected to the prisoner's ass. Then, I give my spell everything I possible have. The woman stops dancing and goes still. Only her right foot is violently twitching on the ground. I kill my spell and the Khajiit comes back to life. Vomit erupts from her as she starts crying like a damned babe. I kneel beside her and give her an easy way out.

"You could have stopped this at any time. Just tell me who sent you. A single word could stop all of your suffering.". The Khajiit remains silent and I start up the torture again. It keeps up like this for almost three hours. I just continue frying the Khajiit, questioning her, and going back to frying her when she whispers for me to go touch myself. Eventually, it becomes clear my magic is nearing its end and this technique isn't going to get me anywhere.

I shake my head at the woman being difficult while I roughly yank the barbs from her. The woman just lies on the group in a heap and gasps desperately for breath. I put the handles away before unchaining the woman. The Khajiit doesn't even bothering fighting me as I drag her into the corner of the cell. I leave her there, then go and pull a tiny folding table from my large box. I get the table ready and lay my tools for torture on them. It's a little cramped, but I manage to shove all of them on there. I go over to the Khajiit, grab the chain around her neck, and drag her to the table. The woman's eyes roll around in her skull before settling on the tools before her. I say another simple command.

"Choose.". The woman shudders constantly while examining the tools. I doubt she has an idea what any of them do, so she'll most likely choose what she thinks is the least painful. Thankfully, the 'least painful' looking ones are usually the worst. Finally, the Khajiit shakes her head. I gently place my hand on the cat's back. A small taste of my sparks gets the woman moving. She points at the torture tool closest to her.

The tool she's chosen is absolutely perfect. The breast ripper. It's used generally to cause extreme pain to those already found guilty. Rarely, it's used to execute women by tearing deep enough that major veins in the chest are severed. I drag the limp woman over to the wall and chain her to it. Now she's forced to stand by the chain around her neck pulling her up. I go back and put the tool on. The breast ripper is a glove with five long, serrated hooks coming off of the fingertips. I turn back to the woman and hold up the tool for her to see. Already, her ears are flattened and her eyes are wide. I smile and explain to her what the wicked glove on my hand does.

"This is the breast ripper. Personally, I enjoy using it on women like you. I'll start by groping the tit of your choosing. Then, I'll just lightly press down over time. Each minute applying just a tiny bit more pressure. Please, remember I'll be feeling you up and possibly twisting your nipple during this.". She's breathing is short gasps, but I keep going.

"Eventually, I'll apply the pressure harder and faster. It might take a while, but I can assure you that eventually your tit will either come off in my hand, or it'll rip to shreds. If that doesn't kill you, then you'll be horribly disfigured throughout the rest of you- most likely short- life. Blood is known to splatter on the victim in the torturer.". I smile as wide as I possibly can.

"Luckily, I don't mind getting dirty for my work. Now, I believe I've stalled long enough. Let's get started, shall we?". I step over to her and use a single hook to slowly cut away the bindings covering her breasts. I take my time and watch the woman close her eyes while shaking. I snip away the cloth and visually feast upon the flesh revealed to me. The woman cracks her eye open, then slams it shut as she start writhing in a mix of terror and desperation. Looking back, I should have told my guard to force her to get naked. Everyone of every race feels more uncomfortable and afraid when they're naked when they don't want to be. Ah well, live and learn. I bring my hand up to stroke the woman's face while asking an important question.

"Which breast?". She remains silent, but opens her eyes. The bitch attempts to give me a defiant look, but I can she's more afraid than anything. Especially because there are tears rolling down her cheeks now. I smile again and softly coo threats at her.

"Worthless little Khajiit. Can't even decide which one she likes least. I'll do something nice for you and decide for you.". I take her right breast in my hand and almost laugh as she twists and writhes at my touch. I squeeze her tit a little and use my actual fingertips to tickle her nipple as the metal hooks start sinking into flesh. I lean in close enough that my lips are touching her flattened ear's tip.

"One simple name. One word. Just say it and I'll allow you to keep your tit. Your breasts are already small enough; there's no need for them to be made even tinier.". The woman lets a sob tear from her throat and squeezes her eyes tight; however, she doesn't tell me to go fuck myself. I decide to try this tactic to get her to break enough to get what I want. I carefully touch her shoulder and lean in until my lips are brushing her ear. I also continue applying pressure and twisting her nipple with my fingers.

"Come on. One little word. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to know why you're here.". Her lips quiver and her wet eyes open up to look at me. I just need a little more to convince her to give. I dig my hooks in a little harder and pinch her nipple as hard as I possibly can.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll have to take your breasts. Both of them. There's also another torture device that I have. It works by me sticking it up inside of your ass or cunt, then pulling a lever. Spikes shoot out of it and will ruin you. I don't want to do that, but I need to know who sent you and why you're here.". She remains silent, but begins lightly sobbing while tears continue running down her face. I sigh and shake my head in mocking pity.

"Such a shame.". I tighten my grip a little and she finally breaks.

" _Delphine! Delphine! Delphine sent me!_ ". So, my old enemy is still alive. I need to find our where Delphine is, but the prisoner's been interrogated enough for one day. She needs to rest to avoid dying. Not to mention, if I stop now it'll add a fake layer of 'truth' to what I told her about not wanting to kill her.

I reluctantly put my torture tool away, then return to 'comfort' the Khajiit. First, I retie her breast-bindings to return her dignity and make her more comfortable. Next, I unchain her and allow her to fall to the ground in a heap of flesh. I kneel and take the woman in my arms while ignoring the stench coming from her or the fact she's still soiled her pants. I go about keeping the woman quiet while praising her.

Only for a few minutes, though. Then, I go about healing her while thanking her for the information she gave me. It takes me longer than expected and quite a bit of magic to heal her, but it'll be worth it in the long run. Finally, I go over to my box and pull out some rewards for the woman finally breaking and submitting to me. The rewards will also act as bribes for future information when I ask for it during our next 'session'. I wrap the first reward (a thick blanket made of goat) around her while pushing a bottle of skooma into her hand. If I'm lucky, then she'll tell someone some secrets while she's high. Though, I highly doubt it considering she's mostly isolated. The woman begins sucking on the skooma jug like it's a bottle and she's a babe. I stand and inwardly sneer at her.

I get the quickest results, but I can see why my fellows don't approve of how I do things. It's almost insulting to see how the Khajiit acts when not being punished. I turn from the pathetic sight and clean up my tools. When I'm done I don't even look back at the woman. I just stand with my box and exit the cell. I check to make sure it's locked tight, then begin leaving. I can't help smiling as I go. I got to torture a Khajiit while learning important information. A good day. Hopefully, tomorrow will be even better.


	2. Interrogations

The dawn is barely upon the embassy when I return to the dank dungeon and enter the prisoner's cell. The Khajiit is curled up in a ball with her goat-skin blanket wrapped tightly around her. Beside her, there's the empty skooma bottle I gave to her earlier. I'd consider asking her questions, but her high has definitely worn off by this point. Instead, I focus on the meal in my hands. The Khajiit's breakfast is piping hot and is made up of finely made dishes from Elsweyr. Torturing the woman until she pissed made my night; however, it would save everyone a lot of time later down the line if she just gave the information over willingly.

It'd be even better if the Khajiit went back to Delphine as my spy. Once again, she'll need to be willing to work with me before that's even a possibility. Not necessarily like or enjoy me; just follow orders. Giving her the best breakfast possible is small in itself, but it's starting to get her to associate me with something good. Food isn't 'wonderful' to most people; it's just a start to build up to even greater things. The Khajiit looks over her shoulder and realized I'm in her cell. A low whining as she scrabbles into the corner while abandoning her blanket. The prisoner shoves her head in a corner and curls her body into as tight of a ball as she possibly can. _Disgusting cat_.

I carefully sneak over to her and place the meal (along with a bottle of mead) right beside the woman's head. It's a tiny portion considering what she's been through, but I can't start getting her use to luxuries. The woman hears the _clink_ of the plate being set down and quickly glances over. The woman's exhausted body shudders as she lunges on it like a damned animal. Her clawed hands curl around the plate to keep it still while the beast uses her face to tear into her meal like a hound would.

I cringe at her animal behavior, but do what I need to in order to start winning the woman over to my side. I silently sit down beside her until I'm close enough to reach out and touch her. The woman doesn't even look up from her plate as she focuses on inhaling her meal. Finally, she finishes. The Khajiit doesn't move her face. Instead, she rests her forehead against the plate and begins panting from exertion. Slowly, I reach out and start rubbing her back. The woman tenses; however, she doesn't move or fight me. Most likely, she's recalling how I almost tore her breasts off of her. I continue rubbing her and ask a simple question.

"You know why I had to punish you, right?". She barely looks up at me. I can see some deep, feral part of her wants to hiss. Then, she must remember our session because she stays quiet. I keep rubbing her back like she's my pet.

"You were bad, and needed to be reminded of your place. This is Skyrim, and we believe in the eight. Talos was only a great man and not a god, but you still said 'the nine'. Besides, you were wandering around the embassy when you shouldn't have. You could have gotten hurt if you kept wandering around.". I can see the Khajiit trying to work up the nerve to call me out on what I'm saying, but the fear inside of her won't let her. At this point, she's (hopefully) wondering if she could have avoided getting punished at all. She'll truly begin to question if the torture session was really my fault, or if some of the blame fell on her. All I'll need to do is drive the message into her skull a little harder. I continue to soothingly rub her back as I speak to her in a calm voice.

"I was just trying to throw a party for the nobility of Skyrim to ease tensions. That's my job. You were the one who came barreling in and tried to ruin the entire celebration. I needed to know if you were a threat to Skyrim's political and economical safety, but you wouldn't tell me anything about yourself. I had to punish you to teach you a lesson, and to be assured you weren't trying to assassinate any nobility-or the queen herself- when you sneaked off by yourself.". I rub her back even more softly and speak in an even gentler tone.

"But that's behind us. The future is what's more important now.". She still has her ears flattened to her skull and is breathing heavy, but I can see the confusion play across her face. Now I just need to monopolize on that confusion. A simple question that will further my plan towards my goal.

"Aren't you glad that you were punished and it's over now? You're a better person and have nothing to hide anymore. If I hadn't punished you, then you'd still be a liar.". Her ears flatten themselves even more as her lips pull back to reveal pearly white fangs. Her voice is little more than a hiss.

"That's insane! It's not the victim's fault that they're tortured-". I gently reach out with my other hand and use my arms to heave the woman up until I'm hugging her tightly against my chest. I cradle her head to my bosom and try to let fake exasperation leak through in my voice.

"Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?! I don't enjoy punishing you when you're bad, but I will if you keep acting this way!". I hear the snap of her jaws shutting and a high whine resonates in her tiny cell. Unfortunately, her defiance is still going to cost her because I need to make it clear to her I own her. I suppose I could force her to start going naked in order to terrify her into obeying me; however, that's a harder technique I'd prefer to save for later in case a lesser technique can't do the trick. A delicious idea worms its way into my head and a small smirk briefly flashes across my face before I get it back under control.

I call forth my magic and watch a small fire jump to life in my right hand. The Khajiit forces herself away from me to see what the commotion behind her is about. Her reaction when she sees the flame is perfect. The woman forces herself free of me, rushes to the nearest corner, and curls up into a tiny ball. Her eyes, however, are constantly trailing the flame in my hand. Shakily, she quietly asks a question.

"What are you doing?!". I barely hold back the laugh threatening to form on my lips as I answer her.

"I didn't want my prisoner to get frostbite.". The woman is shaking like a leaf and her voice cracks as she talks.

"I'm fine! Please, just make it go away!". I inwardly congratulate myself on my discovery. The fierce lioness turns into a kitten when magic is involved. Perfect given the current situation. I douse the flame and give her a warning.

"I'll be back tomorrow around this time with another breakfast, but I'll also have questions. Please, make things easier than yesterday.". I stand, exit the cell (locking it tightly behind me), and leave the abandoned dungeons. The Khajiit will only have vermin and bugs for friends. For now.

* * *

The dining room consist of three tremendous tables placed together to form a 'u' shape with rugs covering wherever a table isn't; multiple entrances surrounding the room to accept the constant flow of people; and every available inch of the walls is taken up with decorations glorifying hunting in some form or another. Servants constantly dart through the flow of guards and emissaries to refill plates and cups with whatever their superior wants. I'm downing a goblet of wine and finishing off a peasant when Rulindil approaches me. My old friend is currently wearing his standard robes (along with gloves and boots), an iron dagger at his hip, and a worried expression on his face. I've barely removed the wine from my face when Rulindil clears his throat and speaks.

"Elenwen, do you have a moment to spare?". I nod as I swallow the alcohol in my mouth. Runlindil slides into the chair beside me with the same concerned look on his face. My interrogator leans forward a little in his chair and speaks urgently.

"I've discovered-on my own-that we have a new prisoner occupying one of the dungeons, but you haven't called on me for my services yet. May I ask when you plan on beginning her interrogation?". I've been idly fiddling with a bit of the bird's wing and deciding whether I should bother eating it or not. I take a brief moment to sigh as I decide I've had enough, then turn my full attention back to my friend as I explain the situation to him.

"I've personally decided to run her interrogation, and I began doing so last night. I'm sorry to say that your services won't be required for this prisoner.". I can see from his face he's clearly upset as he keeps pushing me.

"Why? I don't want to offend you by questioning your authority, but you've never taken any interest in the prisoners before unless they were of high caliber. Some random cat that tried to get a few free drinks doesn't seem important enough to bother yourself with.". I almost decide to keep Rulindil out of the loop of information, but I might need his services eventually and he'll find out I was lying to him. I decide to tell him, but I do so only after I've leaned in closer to him and lower my voice.

"The Khajiit prisoner could possibly lead us to where Delphine is hiding. If I'm lucky, then she can be used as a spy to relay Delphine's movements and plans. Your skills are wonderful for breaking prisoners, but I need my own kind of torture to get her to do what I want. I've already seen that brute force won't break her, but I'm still getting an idea on how to.". Rulindil's eyes are the size of plates and he's breathing heavy; however, he's a smart man and quickly nods before making his exit.

I turn back to my peasant wing and keep debating whether I should eat it, but my mind wanders to the Khajiit prisoner I currently have down in the dungeons. _I need to find a quicker way to break her. Would it be best to earn her trust, or just continue to break her?_ I can't decide on one, so I decide to try both. It's already late in the evening, and I begin to retire to my room. However, before I do I find a guard and motion her over. The woman quickly runs over and leans in. I give her a simple direction.

"Go to the kitchens and retrieve a bottle of skooma and an apple pie. Take those to the Khajiit prisoner in the dungeons.". The guard bows before rushing away to do her duties. As I enter my room I feel happy with myself. The Khajiit will be under my thumb before she even knows what hit her.

* * *

The dark, dank dungeon greets me silently again in the morning. I sit my trunk outside the woman's cell before entering. I don't want to make her anxious of mistrust me after all of the progress I made yesterday. The woman's meal is similar to my own as it's the finest possible cuts of meat and fruits I could find. The woman is no longer chained to the wall of floor, but she's curled herself up in one corner with her blanket.

I decide to gently rub her awake in an attempt to keep earning her trust. I kneel on one knee, balance her breakfast in one hand, and begin to soothingly stroke the woman's filthy back. Slowly, the prisoner mumbles and unrolls herself. Now she's lying on her back on top of her goat-skin blanket. The beast's eyes flicker open and see me. Her ears glue themselves to the back of her head, but she doesn't hiss of snarl. I put on a fake smile and try to speak in a soothing voice to her.

"It's good to see that you're awake. I brought you your breakfast again. Just like I said I would.". The Khajiit looks more confused than ever as I gently place the plate of food on her stomach. Wonderful. If she develops a sense of routine or can possibly guess what can come next, then I've failed at my job. The Khajiit takes the plate off her stomach, slowly sits up (while placing the plate of food on her lap), and begins eating with her bare hands.

I slide over next to her and begin to hum. The woman doesn't seem to mind, so I decide to take it one step further to both show her I'm her owner and that I can be trusted. I reach out and slowly begin stroking the animal's thigh. The woman's leg tenses, but she continues ignoring me and eating. However, I notice she scarfs down her food faster and occasionally glances my way. She's probably expecting me to hurt her, or to play some sick game that'll mess with her mind. She _should_ think that because she's right. The woman finishes eating, then licks her plate clean of any meat or fruit juices.

When she's done licking her plate like a dog, I take it from her and slide it out underneath the cell door. Finally, I clear my throat to demand her attention. The woman goes as tense as a bow and I swear I can see some of her fur standing on end. The prisoner refuses to look me in the eye. Obviously, she can sense that I'm about to interrogate her. I start stroking her thigh again. The woman begins trying to crawl away. A _thump_ of my hand landing on her back stops her. The Khajiit freezes on all fours like a hound. I begin rubbing her back and resume lying to her.

"I'd never want to cause you any harm. I really don't. I just need you to tell me what I want to know, then I'll be able to release you and end this mutual nightmare.". Her entire body is quivering with fear and she (thankfully) doesn't retaliate or question me. It seems the cat is trying to learn from the last experience. I continue stroking and talking.

"I'm going to be honest with you about something. Your fiend, Delphine, is wanted by the Thalmor. I despise the idea of her being able to escape our grasp while you remained imprisoned; however, there's another thought that I despise even more.". The woman looks over her shoulders and her eyes meet mine. I can practically feel the curiosity radiating off of her. I don't give her a chance to ask. Instead, I answer her question before it's even past her lips.

"I despise the idea that a woman as sweet and innocent as you could be used as a pawn in the game Delphine is playing.". I feel the woman's muscles tense underneath my fingertips. Sadly, defiance that'll eventually lead to her punishment spews from her lips.

"I'm not Delphine's pawn! I'm my own woman!". I let out a faked groan of pity for her before 'explaining' what's going on to the woman.

"My precious, innocent friend. Delphine is a snake wearing a human's skin. That liar could give Elisif a flagon of sheep's piss and convince the queen it was the finest ale! She's been lying to you the entire time you've known her.". I offer a small, reassuring smile. "But that's in the past. Tell me all of the lies that Delphine told you, then I'll be able to forgive your crimes against Skyrim and the Thalmor.". I frown and do my best to look sympathetic to her.

"Please! You're innocent of whatever Delphine has done; don't take the fall for her! Just tell me and I can finally help you!". I see her ears flatten even more as wetness begins to sparkle in her eyes. The woman's gasping for breath and her voice cracks as she gives me her answer.

"I can't.". I let out a fake cry of pain for the woman before me and begin 'begging' her.

"Please, don't do this! I don't want to cause you anymore pain, but it's my job to do it if you don't tell me what you know! I'm pleading with you to not do this; I don't want to have to hurt you again! You don't owe Delphine anything! Just whisper to me the list of lies Delphine has claimed, then I'll be able to let you go without hurting you!". Tears are staining her fur as they flow down her face like a river. The woman slowly shakes her head, but her entire body is shuddering and she's gagging for air. I pretend to let out a scream of anguish and pull the Khajiit into a forcible hug.

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for what I have to do. I need to know where Delphine is, and my superiors won't let me go easy on any prisoner no matter the circumstances. I'm going to have to hurt you and show you your place. The woman yowls and begins trying to get away from me. I release her and watch her flee into a corner. I 'sadly' get up, step outside, and drag my chest back inside the locked cell. The Khajiit has her eyes shut as tight as she can while she's curled up in a ball in her corner. I smile a little as I realize the Khajiit is finally where she belongs. Groveling at my superior Altmer feet. I wipe the smile from my face as I give her a 'sympathetic' look while chaining her to the floor. I even hug her one last time before whispering an apology.

"I'm sorry.". I step back and snap my right hand out. Flames erupt from my palm and my magicka fuels a small fire in my hand. I have another thought and snatch the goat-skin blanket off of the floor. I give the woman one last 'sympathy' look before beginning. I slowly graze the woman's right side with my flame. She tries to run, but her own terror holds her still. The shaking woman begins hyperventilating. Her eyes are shut and I smell piss coming off of the woman. I shove my burning hand against the woman's right side before jerking it away.

The woman's pelt is one fire, but I begin beating it out with the blanket. Still, the Khajiit is starting to have tears streaming down her face even harder and an occasional sob will break through her pattern of gasping. Finally, the fire is put out. A huge chunk of the pelt on her right side is missing; and, the skin beneath has been turned a bright, bloody red with dark pink marbled throughout it. I touch her inflamed skin and feel her lungs pump themselves full of air for another sob to come from her throat. A white, oozing puss is already beginning to drip off of the red skin. I smile at the work I've done, but don't start up another flame just quite yet. I might as well give her one more chance to answer my question. I let out a wail as I keep lightly running my fingertips over the burnt flesh.

"Just tell me where your mistress is! Please, I don't want to have to burn you anymore!". I'd love to cook the woman to death; however, I need the information before doing that. The woman doesn't answer me. I relight my flame and brush her tail. More sobbing, crying, and gasping, but no confession. I allow this one to burn a little longer before I start pounding away with the goat-skin in my hand.

The woman's tail is completely bare with red skin without any pink marbling. More ooze and puss seeping from her flesh. No answer from the Khajiit. I stroke her right leg. This time, I don't stop until the entire limb is covered in flames. It takes me a full minute to put it out, and the woman is sobbing the entire while. The leg is a deep, deep red with a hint of blackish crust where I originally started the flame. Her entire burnt leg is covered is thick, yellow puss and ooze. The Khajiit lets out a loud groan, but no answer.

Finally, I stroke my flames all the way along the length of her back. I don't stop the flames this time. My patience has worn out. She'll either tell me the answer, or die like a cow. The flames begin overtaking the woman's back. _Crackling_ begins filling the cell while bits of grease _pop_ off of the woman's skin. Slowly, the smell of roasting meat covers up the usual smell of the dungeon. The Khajiit breaks.

" _MARKARTH_!". Her answer is more like a roar as she begins screaming at the top of her lungs. I don't bother with the blanket. I cast a spell of ice across her back. The woman stops screaming. I smile at the sight. The prisoner is kneeling before me. Her entire back is brown and black without an ounce of fur. Cooked. If I'd rubbed some spices onto her skin before starting, then she'd look exactly like the peasant I had earlier. The woman is also soaking wet because of the fact my ice spell instantly melted while putting out the fire. Her forehead is resting against the ground as she struggles to breathe. I'd love to leave her here like this as a lesson. I'm even tempted to. Then, I remember that I need to gain the woman's trust. I inwardly sigh as I kneel down.

* * *

 **Dragonborn POV:**

Gingerly, I bring my hand up to my side and try to feel my back. The muscles pulling in my shoulder and arm hurt, but my fingertips lightly brushing my back hurt even more. It's like a thousand fire ants biting me at once. I jerk my hand back and find a thick puss clinging to my fingers. I begin sliding to the ground and struggle to focus on breathing. Suddenly, my torturer kneels down beside me. Her own fingers brush against my cooked back and I cry out in pain. Then, her healing spells begin to flow into my body.

It's powerful enough that I feel my flesh being regrown underneath my current, burnt skin. The pain is slowly leeched away into nothingness. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the Altmer removes her hands. Then, she moves onto the other burns littering my body. One by one, the pain is gone and my skin is back to normal. All Elenwen has to do is pull off the charred top layer and toss it to the side of the cell. I'm starting to relax when the elf forces me to rise. Elenwen has me sit down beside her, then forces me into another tight hug. Against my will, I relax into her arms as she speaks.

"Wasn't telling me that easy? All it took was a single word for the pain to stop. I didn't want to have to do that to you, but it's your own fault for getting me so worked up. If you just told me where she was in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to burn you.". She loosens her grip on me a little.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. You told me the truth in the end, and I'm sure you're learning where you place is.". I don't like Elenwen in the slightest, but I want to avoid further torture. And, if I earn some 'brownie points' with her, then that also helps. So, I ask a question I know will please her.

"Where's my place?". She leans in uncomfortably close and whispers the words across my closed ear.

"At my feet.". I shudder as she pulls back and continues.

"You've done well today. You gave me the information I needed without much of a fight. I'll make sure my men check out Markarth, but I'll also give you a reward for your honesty. If my men find Delphine, then your prize will be even better than what you've gotten so far. Trust me, and get some rest. I'll be back later.". The woman lies me on the ground (my back touching the freezing ground) and places my burnt blanket over me. A gentle kiss between the eyes is her 'goodbye' before she leaves. When she's gone I drag myself into a corner, curl up into a ball, and wrap my goat-skin tightly around me. As I drift off I feel the throbbing in my muscles from the last two times Elenwen has visited me. Suddenly, I'm reminded I lied to Elenwen about where Delphine was. Terror briefly claims my heart before exhaustion wins over.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

Outside my room I stop a guard and give her simple commands to follow.

"Find three bottles of skooma, get the finest meal from the kitchen, and find a whore. Bring all of those to the Khajiit prisoner.". The woman bows before running away to find my requests. I enter my room with a sense of satisfaction washing over me. Delphine could be captured and killed within a month; the Khajiit will be my broken puppet within a week; and Skyrim's war will continue to rage on for however long it's allowed to. I dress for bed and slide underneath my sheets. As I lie there I acknowledge how quickly the Khajiit prisoner is breaking to my whim. A small, quiet thought creeps into my skull. Why not keep the Khajiit as my own?

Slavery isn't allowed in any of the provinces, but everyone knows that it still (illegally) goes on behind closed doors. The Dunmer were the main slavers of Khajiit and Argonian people, but it's still not unheard of for one of my own to (illegally) have a beastfolk as a slave. It'd take me months to properly train her and I'd need to always hide her from anyone outside the embassy; however, it could be worth all of the fuss. The real concern isn't if I could keep her, but if she's worthy enough of being my personal slave. She's decent enough to look at (minus the lack of tits) and is an adept learner, so I'm certain I'd always like looking at her and she could do all of the tasks I would need her to. I close my eyes and push the thought to the back of my mind. I can think on it some other time.

* * *

 **Dragonborn POV:**

I'm still leaking cum and extremely sleepy when the whore's tied his pants and left my cell. He's bitching about serving me because I'm a Khajiit (apparently even Altmer whores think they're better than me), but I decide to be nice and _not_ mention that I hadn't gotten to have an orgasm before he got his balls off. I close my legs and cringe at the feeling of the man's seed slowly seeping out of me. I scoot over to where my clothes, food, and skooma are placed. I only have two bottles of skooma left and my meal is halfway gone.

I take another bottle of skooma and down it to chase away the last three minutes of some elf grunting above me like he was a damned mammoth trying to climb a mountainside. According to the guard Elenwen has given me all of these rewards. I appreciate the food and skooma, but I could have done without the exactly thirty seconds where I thought I would cum followed by the two minutes and thirty seconds of realizing I wasn't going to cum. I decide to focus on the skooma Elenwen sent to me. It's stronger than the normal stuff that comes to Skyrim, so the drug takes effect within a few seconds. I lean back and begin nibbling the last of my peasant and ribs away.

As I eat I think about why Elenwen is giving me all of this. Finally, I remember I told her where Delphine was (well I _technically_ lied). Hopefully, when she comes up empty she'll just assume that Delphine fled the city. I inwardly sigh as I realize I've bought myself another punishment. The tortures she's inflicted upon me were horrible, but they've gotten me to thinking. Maybe it all was my fault. My stomach sinks and I stop eating as I think of Delphine. I never knew the woman too well. It could be entirely possible that Delphine was lying to me. I just don't know at this point. I finish the meal Elenwen gave me. Does the Altmer truly care about me? Maybe I could have avoided all of this if I was 'good'. I shake my head, close my eyes, and allow my skooma high to consume me.

* * *

 **Note: Start expecting 'Disgusting' to be updated every Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry, but 5,000 word chapters every two days isn't possible while working on two others works. 'Disgusting' is a rewrite and not its own original work, so it gets pushed to the back. I'm sorry.**


	3. Choices

**Elenwen POV:**

My deep and peaceful slumber is broken by a guard banging away on my door as loudly as she possibly can. I groan and push myself up. It takes me a few minutes to dress for the day, and the entire while the guard is still banging away as loud as possible. Finally, I'm fully dressed and can answer. The woman jumps a little as I rip my door open, fix her with the coldest stare I can muster, and snarl a simple question.

"What?". The woman shuffles from foot to foot while looking at the ground.

"The whore you told me to give to the Khajiit last night as a reward is demanding I get you to see him.". A headache begins to form as I sigh and motion for the woman to begin walking.

"Take me to wherever he is.". The guard bows deeply, then rushes away as quickly as possible. I want the prostitute business to be over with soon enough that I can eat breakfast, so I decide to question the guard about the nature of the man's concerns as we walk.

"Why does he want to speak with me? Shouldn't he be gone by now? I always imagined whores traveled from place to place.". The guard takes a moment to lead me up a set of stairs before answering my question.

"The whore makes amazing gold around the embassy by servicing anyone who wants him regardless of age, gender, or-apparently-race. Although, now that you mention it I do realize he's been staying an unusual amount of time.". Our conversation lapses into silence before she makes an offer I have to think about.

"Would you like me to 'escort' him out of the embassy once your business with him is resolved?". I think about it for exactly a second before giving her my answer.

"Absolutely. I don't trust someone who's not loyal to us hanging around for so long.". The guard nods and bows as we arrive outside of my office. The woman disappears while I step inside of my haven. The whore is sitting rigidly in the chair directly in front of my desk. I smirk as I walk over to my desk. The man is clearly terrified of me, so there's a good chance I'll have time to eat breakfast after taking care of this business. I sit down and look at the man in front of me. His eyes flicker around the room and he doesn't say a word. I wait. Nothing. I inwardly sigh as I'm forced to start the conversation.

"Why did you want to see me, and what did you want to discuss?". The man's eyes snap to mine and he whispers his response.

"I wanted to get my payment for servicing your,". He swallows and can't meet my eyes.

"pet.". I suck in a deep breath before trying to explain the situation to him.

"I'd intended to hold off on paying you for the moment. There's a good possibility I'd like you to service my prisoner again in the future as a reward for her.". The elf's face grows red as he looks a little bit above my head.

"I'd intended to leave the embassy soon. Even if I'd intended on staying; I wouldn't want to service your pet prisoner again. I'm asking you kindly: Give me my payment and allow me to leave.". It's a shame I won't have him around, but it's probably for the best. Now he won't be around and I can go eat breakfast right now. So, I nod to him before digging out my coin purse below my desk. While I count out and sort the coins I ask the whore the most important question of all. "How much do I owe you?". The man's voice wavers as he answers.

"Ten thousand gold.". My hand jerks and I send a spray of coins up in the air. Quickly I begin strumming my fingers on the desk and cock my head while looking at him.

"So, your sperm is made of liquid gold and silver? Because if that's the case, then I can go scrape some off of the prisoner to pay you.". The man's entire face turns as bright as a candle as he begins breathing heavy.

"I think that, considering the circumstances, it's a fair price.". I close my eyes, stop strumming my fingers, and decide that breakfast is worth a decent amount of gold.

"Will you settle for only five thousand gold?". He takes a moment to chew over my offer before trying to make a better deal for himself.

"Can you do six?". I shake my head as I begin sorting. My stomach grumbling makes me reconsider how much gold to give.

"Five and a half? Will you do that?". He chews on my offer once again, but this time he's smart.

"That'll do.". I nod at him before giving my sorting my full attention. It'll take me a few minutes to count all of that gold (although the ten sacks of gold under my desk will definitely cover it), but I'll still get breakfast at a decent time. As I count the gold my curiosity gets the better of me and I question the man about his price.

"Why did your raise the price so much? It was suppose to be around three thousand.". I glance up to see the man redder than he's even been as he avoids my eyes. I look back at the gold while he explains.

"The sex just wasn't what I was expecting.". _Well, that's interesting. Better make sure she's a good fuck before deciding to keep her._ I want a slave who can eventually bring in some extra gold for me, and fucking is a good way.

"Was the Khajiit really that bad?". The man gives a fake laugh and tries to make it into a big joke.

"She was a Khajiit. A beastfolk.". I don't laugh at his joke; instead, I press him.

"I'm well aware of what race she is. I want to know why it matters. Her cunt is likely the same as an Altmer woman's pussy.". He clears his throat and gives an uneasy laugh. Clearly, still trying to shake the situation off.

"Sex with her was different than with a normal woman.". He weakly chuckles again before going into details I don't want.

"She had hair over every inch of her skin, and she sounded like an actual cat getting bred.". I nod a little to show I've heard what he has to say, but now I want him to be quiet about it. I'm never going to end up having sex with the prisoner, so I won't need to know anything about how she sounds or what she does during sex. Unfortunately, I can't get the image of the Altmer whore fucking my prisoner out of my head. The whore, also unfortunately, doesn't take the hint and keeps talking.

"I swear she lasted ten minutes! Probably even longer than that. Definitely longer if you count foreplay. I got my balls off while she was still asking me to speed up.". My fingers stop moving gold and I feel a twitch run through my body. A single question passes my lips.

"So, you spilled your seed? Wasn't aware you were going to do that. You did it on her belly, right?". My eyes lock onto the still-red man as he struggles to inhale. Quickly, he shakes his head. I suck in a deep breath, put on a sugary smile, and begin trying to give him a way out.

"Ah, I see. You must have done it somewhere else. The floor? A rag? Her face? Her back? Her hair? Her mouth? Her asshole?". The elf has been shaking his head during every single one of my questions. Something throbs in my head while my chest tightens. I take a deep breath and try to remain calm as I keep talking to him.

"You're joking, right?". Another shake and I finally lose it.

" _You were inside her?! Did you ever stop and think about pulling out?!_ ". The man is hyperventilating and scooting away from me as he squeaks out an answer.

"The prisoner had her legs tightened around my waist! Her claws were sunk into my back! I didn't even think about it before I saw it dripping out of her!". I slowly suck in a deep breath, make a low groaning noise, and tell him what I'm going to do.

"Now you only get five thousand gold. I expect you to leave as soon as you get it in your hands. The five hundred gold I took from you will either be used to remove whatever monstrous bastard grows inside her womb, or just put back into the embassy if she ends up without child. Either way, I don't want to ever see you around here again. If you _do_ show up, then I'll kill you. Painfully.". He bows his head in submission before nodding to show me he gives in. I resume sorting out his pay. For a short while silence blesses us. Unfortunately, the whore breaks it by speaking.

"I wouldn't imagine she would be pregnant. She's a beastfolk and I'm a mer.". I shake my head and continue counting while giving him advice.

"I'm assuming you're right. I've never heard of an Altmer father and Khajiit mother having a child; however, I can't ignore the risk that she might become pregnant. If she does, then-like I mentioned before- I'll need a specialist to come and remove the bastard from her. If she doesn't end up being pregnant, then I'll give the money back to the embassy or purchase another prostitute. Hopefully, one that has enough sense to make the Khajiit let you finish in her mouth.". He begins shifting and breaking eye-contact with me. Sadly, he has enough of a spine to mumble something.

"I doubt anyone else will be willing to service her more than once or twice.". I don't engage him. Instead, I just keep counting out the gold. The man, incorrectly, believes I want to keep listening.

"She's rougher than anyone I've ever been with. She tore open my back and bit off part of my shoulder. The worst part are her fur gets everywhere, her tail kept hitting my side, and there weren't any tits to look at to get me off. Mostly, it was like having sex with a bear on top of me. Only her yowling was worse than any bear, she was too high to do anything that got me off, and she gave me a dirty look once I was done. Overall, she was hairy and sweaty and I hated it.". Well, that's the end of my patience. I'm tired of the whore telling me exactly how he fucked my prisoner. I meet the man's eyes, let a sneer cross my face, and give him a simple command.

"Shut. Up.". He falls silent and looks at the ground like a child who's had his mother yell at him. I go back to counting out his pay.

"Thank you. Now, remain like that until I've given you your gold.". I keep sorting as quickly as I can. Before I know it, five thousand gold is counted out. I slip the whore the gold and tell him one final thing to do.

"Go.". The man quickly grabs his gold before running away as quickly as possible. The damned whore leaves my door open like an idiot, but that's fine because I'm finally alone with my thoughts for once. I pick up a quill and begin tapping it on my desk as I think. I sent guards out last night to search Markarth for Delphine; however, those men won't arrive at the city for a few more days. Even then, they'll still have to search the city before returning to report back to me. That means I have at least three weeks before I can either punish or pleasure my newest prisoner. I could technically interrogate her in the meantime, but she has no other information I want at this moment. The woman was wearing an amulet of Talos when she was captured by my guards, but at the time she wasn't wearing it.

I could still punish the woman for having the amulet on her when she was captured, but that would ruin my plan by making her withdrawn and distrusting of me. I need the prisoner to think of me as the person forced to keep her captive because circumstance has given me no other choice. Beating her senseless without a clear reason will make her realize I enjoy keeping her captive as my prisoner. That means I'll need to avoid whipping her until she soils herself. Even if I enjoy it and would gladly do it every single day that she's my captive.

I continue playing with the quill in my hand while considering what t do with the Khajiit once I have captured and killed Delphine. I'd originally intended on slitting the cat's throat, but now the slave idea is sounding more and more appealing. I've never had the pleasure of having a beastfolk as my slave before, but a few of the guards and ambassadors have. Rulindil had a slave a few years ago for a short time, but the Argonian ended up finding a way to gut himself like a fish. I'm aware that there are advantages of keeping a slave; however, there are tremendous responsibilities and risks that go along with owning a slave. I (obviously) can't be caught while she's enslaved to me, I'd need to ensure she would never escape, and I'd have to isolate the Khajiit from the rest of the world in order to make her feel completely and utterly alone. The benefit, though, is that if I have her for a long time and train her well, the she'll one day be happy to be my slave.

The length of time and training, however, are still a considerable risk. Those are just the risk; the responsibilities are worse. I'll need to make sure she's always a healthy weight since I'll control her food, make sure she's at least mildly happy and doesn't dream of escaping, and make sure the woman is always clean of diseases and wounds. Which, reminds me that I'll need to get a healer to check her out and make sure the prostitute didn't give her any diseases. Even a clean looking whore is still dangerous. Besides, I don't want to train the woman just for her to die with a rotting cunt because of some random whore. I'll likewise need to hear Rulindil's opinion on the situation since he's the only one who's ever had a slave. Thankfully, Rulindil walks by my door with a cup of mead in his hand right then.

I whistle and my friend backtracks enough to see me. Rulindil raises an eyebrow while taking a sip of his mead. I motion for him to sit down and my old friend nods. Quickly, he enters my office and sits down in the chair where the whore just was.

"What did you need?". He asks as he examines his mead bottle to see how much is left. I clear my throat to get his attention on me before speaking.

"I've decided that I might make the Khajiit my personal slave. However, I'd like your opinion considering that you've previously owned a slave.". He chews over my words for a moment before giving me his honest opinion.

"It depends on what the woman is like and how you want to go about making her your slave. My previous slave was already trained by someone else, so I was able to skip to the fun part. Honestly, I think you have the will and smarts required to train a slave, but you're impatient. You'd end up beating her throughout the training. I think if she's told you all you want to know, then that won't be a huge problem. It might just take longer for her to give in to you.". I nod at his words, but keep pressing.

"Anything else you can think of?". He nods before telling me.

"I think the Khajiit would be a wonderful slave after she's been trained. A diamond in a pile of rocks. And, none of your fellows can boast of owning a Khajiit since all of our slaves have been Argonians. If you don't want the Khajiit and decide not to train her, or you find yourself tiring of her; then, simply give her to me. I'd be honored to take the woman as my own slave. I'm sure a woman like her could warm my bed. I'd imagine the sex would be wonderful. Oblivion, she might even pop me out a screaming babe of my own!". He throws his head back and laughs. I don't join him considering there's a chance the woman could actually be on her way to a screaming babe inside her. I nod to my friend and speak after he's done laughing.

"Thank you. There's nothing else.". Rulinfil nods and leaves to resume his duties. I enjoy the idea of having something nobody else has. I also like torturing people. The Khajiit is perfect for me. I decide then and there to keep her. If she proves too much of a problem or I decide to get rid of her, then I'll give her to Rulindil. If Rulindil is extremely lucky, then the Khajiit will be pregnant and he'll think the whore's baby is his own. I stand up and quickly make my way to the forges out in the frozen yard. My smith is still beating away at some metal despite the snow gently falling around her. The woman automatically puts her tools down and bows when I approach her. I quickly give her a list of demands.

"I want an iron collar with 'bitch' engraved on it, a leather leash strong enough not to break, an iron muzzle with clamps that go inside the mouth to prop it open, a leather riding crop, a whip, and two pairs of shackles with 'whore' and 'slave' engraved on them.". The smith nods, but questions me.

"Is the muzzle for a human or hound?". I motion at her to get to work while explaining it.

"A Khajiit.". She nods before launching herself into her work. The whip, crop, and collar are already completed due to the fact they're commonly requested items. All the woman has to do is engrave 'bitch' on the collar before handing it over. The leash takes about thirty seconds to make, she modifies a hound's muzzle in a few minutes, and the shackles both only take about five minutes. I nod in approval at her quick work while she hands over the items I'll need. The woman bows once more before I return to the building to avoid the cold. I stop by my room to put the whip and shackles in my chest since I don't intend on using them today, then go down into the dungeons. On the way there I grab a healer to examine my prisoner.

The cell is completely dark when I walk in, so I cast a magelight spell to illuminate the woman sleeping in the corner. The Khajiit is barely awake and mumbling when the healer parts her thighs. Quickly, the Khajiit wakes up and hisses when two elven fingers are shoved up inside her. The healer holds her in place and slowly continues the examination. Three fingers are shoved deep in the cat's cunt while one is twirled in her asshole. Finally, the healer steps away and stands. The Khajiit adjusts her underwear to cover herself while the healer reports to me.

"She's clean as a whistle.". I thank the woman before dismissing her. I don't want the healer to be around when I make the cat my lucky pet. I walk over to my future slave. The woman keeps her head bowed so she's looking at the tops of my feet while I'm given a view of the top of her head. The lucky little bitch. I've given her the best food, my companionship, sex with a whore, and drugs.

The Khajiit deserves to be slowly and painfully tortured until her body gives out and she dies. Even now I'm granting her mercy by making her my slave instead of killing her. If I was anyone else I would have beaten her, slit her throat, and claimed her pelt as a rug. I walk over to the lucky woman and crouch down beside her. Slowly, I gently take the woman's chin and turn her head until we're looking into one another's eyes. I show the bitch her leash and collar. Instantly, tears are forming in her eyes and she's begging.

"Please, no.". I pretend to 'sadly' shake my head and make up an excuse.

"I have to.". I intended for the woman to fight me. Instead, she's docile and submissive as I place the collar around her neck. She doesn't even fight when I attach the collar, stand, and give her a small tug to make her move. The woman starts to rise, but I quickly correct her.

"All fours." Again, no fighting. The woman just bows her head lower and begins following me on her hands and knees. I can only hope that the rest of her training goes as well as this.


	4. Cleanliness

My docile slave is desperately crawling behind me as quickly as she physical can; however, my stride is unyielding and long, so I feel the leash in my hands tighten around her throat and cut off her air more than once. I'd intended on taking the woman to my office in order to see if I have any mail or important scrolls, but I'm taking the long way to my office by going almost completely around the embassy. I even manage to find a decent excuse to go outside at one point during the walk. The slave is forced to struggle and push her way through snow that's up to her shoulders. It's almost comical watching the bitch struggle to keep her head above the rising tide of freezing slush.

A few nearby guards see us and begin jeering and heckling the slave. Mostly they just scream derogatory terms and how she's a fine little slave. Although, one takes the insult into deeper waters by starting to make sexual threats. I allow it for now, but make a mental note to keep an eye on those guards in question. I make a small stop over to one of them and whisper specific directions in their ear. Then, I resume my walk. The Khajiit attempts to 'jump' through the snow to speed up her progress, but I'm forced to slow down my speed to prevent the woman from choking to death. I do, however, make sure to take her over a cleared gravel walkway as a secret punishment.

Her knees are hands are scratched and bleeding when I finally walk her back inside. I take mercy on the woman and finally going to my office. The Khajiit is shuddering and panting as she scuttles behind me. I'd intended on testing her reaction towards meaningless and painful tasks. She hasn't disappointed me. The slave knew her place and never spoke out against me or tried to feel from my side. She even managed to remain neutral and keep her cool when the guards started snickering and taunting her. I keep my slave's leash firmly in hand while shutting my door behind me. I give her a simple command while retaining a hold of her leash.

"Sit.". She scans the room and her gave drifts to the chairs in front of my desk. Quickly, I correct her.

"On the floor beside my desk where I sit.". She doesn't make a noise or say anything, but she lies down on her side by my desk like an actual cat would. A smirk meets my lips and I drop her leash before sitting down in my chair. I start sorting through piles of papers, but one in particular catches my attention. It's ' _Report of Sundas, 7th day of Heartfire 4E 201'._ That date was the date of my party and, unsurprisingly, the day I got my new pet. I flip open the report and begin reading as quickly as I can.

 _1:00 pm-Invader enters embassy._

 _1:07 pm-Invader attacks guards, Invader slays guards, steals precious information regarding Esbern._

 _1:08 pm-Backup is sent in, fighting resumes._

 _1:20 pm-Guards are slain._

 _1:23 pm-Backup sent, fighting resumes._

 _1:25 pm-Invader subdued, information assumed destroyed in crossfire._

 _1:30 pm-Prisoner sorted, items taken._

 _1:45 pm-Prisoner contained in cell._

 _2:00 pm-Prisoner considered inactive._

I shut the report, turn to where I'm facing my pet, and ask a simple question.

"My report says that you stole information regarding the inactive blade going by the name of 'Esbern'. Why?". I see every muscle the woman has tense as she whispers her answer.

"That's just the information that Delphine told me to get for her. Please.". I have no idea why she's saying 'please', but her begging gets my heartbeat speeding up. I take pity on the bitch and calm her down.

"I don't see any possible reason for you to be lying. Delphine most likely left you in the dark because she knew you'd most likely get captured. She's a clever bitch with no regard for anyone else.". The Khajiit doesn't try to correct me. Instead, she just lies there and allows me to say whatever I want. That's good for me. She's finally starting to learn where she belongs. I turn back to my desk, file the report, and turn back to the Khajiit. Another command passes my lips.

"Sit.". She instantly pushes herself up into a sitting position with her legs crossed and eyes looking straight ahead. I open another report and start reading without giving my pet an explanation as to why she's sitting. A large part of me wants her to lie back down so I can punish her as cruelly as I like, but the woman's smart and continues sitting in the same position while I read the report in front of me. I don't give two shits what the report is about. Something about cows and gold and death. However, as I read I slowly reach out and begin lightly petting the Khajiit on the head. The woman tenses at my touch, but doesn't react in a violent manner or jerk away from me.

I need to keep the woman afraid of me and unsure of what I'll do, so she'll always be on edge around me. Treating her nicely is the key component of my plan. Train the woman in a similar fashion as the walk through the snow earlier, then treat her like a prized pet in order to confuse her. When I'm done reading the report I file it while I stop petting the Khajiit. Then, I pick up the next report and resume my petting. I keep the pattern going until I've read and filed all of the reports. Finally, I stand and grab her leash again. Once again, another simple command.

"Follow me. Don't speak. Don't rise.". She doesn't nod or say anything, but crawls right beside me as I lead her out of the room and back to my own (without going outside this time). When we're inside my room I lock the door and slide the key into my breast-bindings. Earlier, I'd given the guard in the courtyard orders to draw a bath in my room. Thankfully, she listened and a gigantic copper tub is filled with water in the corner of my room. The water will be freezing by now, but there's always a fire burning in my hearth due to diligent servants never wanting my room to be cold. They've learned a cold Elenwen is an unhappy one, and an unhappy Elenwen isn't good for anyone. I drop the Khajiit's leash and give her a command.

"Stay.". I go over and drop some rocks into the fire. I have a small pile beside the hearth for baths, so I was fortunate in that regard. Now when I'm done eating I'll have some hot rocks to put into the water. I turn towards the table in the corner of my room and smile. A meal of sandwiches and slices of ham is waiting for me. I make my way over and seat myself down before giving my pet a little freedom.

"You may explore my room as you see fit. Just don't open any drawers, get onto two legs, or climb onto my bed.". The Khajiit cautiously beings walking around my room with her leash dragging behind her. I enjoy my brunch and watch the woman examine everything she possibly can. At this point I'm not sure if she's looking for an escape route or trying to find something in particular. Either way, I'm sure it won't matter that much. I finish off my sandwiches and decide to have some fun. I whistle to get my slave's attention.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I have my head stuck underneath Elenwen's bed when she whistles. I suck in a deep breath and inwardly groan, but crawl over to her as quickly as I can. My cut hands and bloody knees scream in agony as I do. When I'm close enough to her the Altmer tells me another command.

"Sit.". I fall onto my ass and sit with my legs crossed beside Elelnwen. I know what she's going to do by now; however, I still find myself tensing up when the elf begins petting my head. I guess that being petted is better than being tortured like I was the first night here, but the petting still makes me uneasy. Although, I'll admit this petting is better than being forced to crawl to her office again. Having to go through that was a torture in its own right. The only comforting though I have is that I've been through worse. I reluctantly allow my mind to wander as Elenwen pets me. Then, I tense as she begins pushing my hair to the side. My captor gives my neck long, slow strokes while ignoring the collar tied around it.

Elenwen begins to softly hum while stroking me. A small plate is forced into my lap by the elf's free hand. The food on the plate is truly Elenwen's scraps, but it's still a meal in my book. I quickly reach out and snatch a chunk of ham off of the plate before chewing it like a starved wolf. My empty stomach grumbles in relief and my muscles relax against my will. While I eat Elenwen keeps stroking my neck like I'm an actual cat.

Eventually, she begins lightly running her fingers up and down my spine. I start struggling to breathe in ragged gasp as my pulse accelerates, but I don't dare move a single muscle. Moving would mean punishment. Instead, I focus on eating the food Elenwen didn't want. When the last scrap is down my gullet Elenwen runs her fingers down my spine slowly one last time, then removes her hand. The Altmer stands and gives another command.

"Stay.". I, smartly, remain where I am and watch what the woman does. Elenwen moves over to the fire, scoops some hot rocks up into a bucket, and goes over to the tub to place the rocks inside it. The elf waits a moment before checking the water, then giving me a command.

"Come here.". I cautiously crawl over to the woman. Her eyes are piercing into me and watching every single little move I do. I suppose now I know what it feels like to be a rabbit that's being watched by a hawk that hasn't _quite_ struck yet. Elenwen waits until I'm at her feet before talking to me.

"Stand up and get naked.". I feel my heart briefly stop in my chest and I can't stop myself from whispering an obvious question.

"Naked?". Elenwen groans and repeats herself.

"Yes. Stand up and remove all of your clothing. Naked. I need to clean your disgusting hide and pelt, but I can't do that with your clothes on.". When I still hesitate Elenwen gives me some minor encouragement.

"Don't make my punish you again.". I quickly stand up. I start to undo my prisoner's pants and push them to the side as I stand. My knees cry out in pain, but hold my weight. I step out of my ragged trousers and undergarments and toss them in a pile. Now all I do is take off my breast-bindings to add them to my pile of clothes. Elenwen is impatiently tapping her foot while glaring daggers at me. My captor points to the tub and gives me a hisses command.

"Get. In.". I cautiously/nervously walk to the edge of the tub to look in at the water, but hesitate when it comes to getting in due to the fact I'm afraid. My fear is quickly conquered when Elenwen puts her hands against my back before pushing me into the tub.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

The woman screams in terror as she falls into the water, but I consider it worth it. I couldn't stand another moment of watching the woman look into the water like a slaughterfish was in the tub waiting for her. The Khajiit splutters, splashes, and flips around in the tub. Most likely she's afraid of the hot rocks I put in earlier. I sneer and roll my eyes at the woman's reaction. There's a small pocket in the tub that holds the rocks by using a sliding metal door to separate the rocks from the bather, so the water's warmed and the rocks can't hurt the occupant of the bath. I allow the woman her little dramatic flail before she settles down and sits up like a normal person. Finally, I can give her some explanation.

"The water would've been freezing by the time you got in by yourself, and I can't take the time to warm it back up again. I have responsibilities I need to fulfill.". I quickly add a small apology to the end to continue making her see me as a good person.

"Please, forgive me.". The woman easily nods while struggling to get her clinging, soaking silver hair off of her face. I let my pet sit in the water to get use to it, but I start searching for soap and I brush. I intend on cleaning her because I don't want my property looking shabby in front of my fellows. I find the supplies in a dresser drawer of mine and quickly take them over to the Khajiit. That's when I notice her collar is still on her. The woman is repeatedly dunking her head in the water to soak it, but she freezes when I place my hand on her shoulder. I undo the collar and toss it to the side with one motion. The woman begins rubbing her throat, and while she does that I wet down the bar of soap.

My pet tenses and begins breathing quicker as I scrub her hair. I inwardly sigh and roll my eyes. For her this is no doubt uncomfortable; psychologically taxing; and the woman probably assumes I'll do something sexual to her when I reach her breast and genitalia. The woman doesn't seem to comprehend that to me this is like giving a dog that rolled in shit a bath because you don't want them (or your furniture) to stink. I'm just going to bathe the woman, get her out of the tub, and dry her off. Nothing else in the slightest will occur. The sooner the Khajiit realizes she's an animal in my eyes is the sooner she becomes happy with our arrangement. I scrub the woman's head and shoulders, then when I'm done I tell her what to do.

"Dunk your head.". The prisoner does as I command, but she hesitates when I give her another command.

"Stand up.". She doesn't and I use another threat.

"I have a riding crop on the table for situations like this. Please, don't make me use it.". The Khajiit stands as quickly as she possibly can. Her long, grey pelt is plastered down to her bony body. I make a mental note to start feeding her more than scraps to get some meat back on her. I raise the woman's arms and begin scrubbing them. The Khajiit hisses in pain, but I ignore her. I continue scrubbing her entire body as roughly as I can until it's covered in suds and her pelt is sticking up from where I've rubbed her. I motion towards the water.

"Down.". My pet slides down as quickly as she can into the still-warm water. I shake my hands and arms to free them from the suds, then grab my pet's right foot. She yelps in pain as I yank her around to where her head and body from the hips downwards are the only parts of her above the water. It's an extremely awkward sitting position that hurts her, but I (shockingly) don't care. The woman yelps again and starts kicking when I force her thighs apart. I give her a single warning.

"I have a whip, muzzle, and some shackles. Don't make me use them, or I'll be forced to make you sorry that you were ever even born.". The woman smartly stops fighting and relaxes the muscles in her neck. Now her head is resting against the side of the tub. I begin scrubbing the areas of her legs that were in the water to where I couldn't reach them, then pull the cat closer to start cleaning her intimate parts. The dumb bitch hadn't cleaned herself off after the whore was done with her, or she tried and did a terrible job.

Now her own arousal, his seed, and both of their sweat have dried into a hard, disgusting mixture on the fur around her cunt. The rancid stench of it hits my nose as I'm forced to scrub it off of her pelt. _The things I do to keep my pets healthy._ The woman starts kicking after I've rubbed her for about a minute, so I calmly pick up my whip and hit her stomach in one motion. The woman lets out a single last yelp of fear before allowing me to clean her as hard as I want. When the woman's genitalia is finally cleaned off I pat her leg and tell her what to do.

"Stand up.". Quickly, she complies with my order. I find three towels in a dresser drawer and place them on top of one another beside the tub. I offer the woman a hand while motioning with my other hand at the towels on the floor.

"Stand.". She uses my hand and gets out. Now she's just standing there shivering while covering her tiny tits with her arms. I find a fourth towel and tell her what to do again.

"Raise your arms.". She raises her arms and I begin drying her. I pretend not to notice it when my slave whimpers in pain when I dry her breasts. From what I've seen and what the whore told me, I can guess her tits are extremely sensitive to any kind of sensation. I make a mental note of that for the next time I'm punishing or torturing her. When the woman's dried her fur if fluffed and ridiculous looking, but it's fine by me. I toss the wet towel in the tub and tell her what to do for a third time.

"Sit on the floor.". She steps off of the wet towel and plants her ass solidly on the floor with her legs crosses while waiting for my next command. I find a brush and throw it at her.

"Brush yourself.". While she tames her pelt I go around the room and look for some clothes for her to wear. I don't want to have my fellows seeing my pet in a broken bra and filthy pants. I'm a little bigger and taller than the woman, but she can wear a pair of my undergarments and breast-bindings. If it's terribly bad, then I can always pin the garments to a smaller size. I manage to dig a pair of clean, threadbare trousers out of my 'old' dresser drawer.

Technically, it's the drawer that holds old clothes from when I was a child. I keep the clothes in case I get sick and start shitting my guts out. I'd prefer her have a better pair, but it'll have to do since that's the only thing that'll fit her. I consider giving my pet a shirt, but her pelt makes her upper body decent enough. I give the woman her clothing. As I hand it over I notice her pelt is smoothed and silky like when she first entered the embassy. I tell her what to do as she takes the clothes.

"Dress. Quickly.". She begins dressing quicker than physically possible, then stands as still as a statue once she's done. I slightly adjust the woman's bra so her tits are higher and pushes out more. Then, I move her hair to the side while grabbing the muzzle from the table beside me. I hear the woman gasp in shock as I put it over her face, but she doesn't fight me or speak out. When I've secured the muzzle on her I grab the shackles beside where the muzzle was, then I move until I'm standing in front of her and speak.

"Hands out.". When she presents me her hands I shackle them together, but I leave her feet unchained so she'll be able to walk easier. I let the chain have enough slack that she can use her hands in case she falls or if I demand her to hand me something, but not enough slack that she can use the chain to strangle me. When that's done I smooth out her pelt. I pay special attention to her tail when I reach it. The final touch is ruffling the woman's hair so it looks like a lion's mane is sprouting from her skull. Beautiful. Her vibrant green eyes blink in confusion as I put her collar and leash on her. I tug on her lead and snarl a command at her.

"Come.". I begin walking. The woman falls onto her hands a knees before following me. A smile splits my face. She's done amazingly so far, but now it's time for a real test.

* * *

 **Malborn POV:**

I'm struggling to breathe and sweating a river when I finally climb the last hill in my way. Solitude is towering before me like a beckoning beacon of hope. I escaped the embassy as quickly as I could, but I got lost in the woods. Hence, why it took me days to make a few hour's trip. Honestly, it's a miracle I wasn't killed by any of the bears, wolves, or bandits that prowl the wilds around Solitude. I can't even imagine how anyone could find it in their heart to be an adventurer when death is around every corner. But that's not what's important at the moment. The documents wrapped tightly in a lambskin bag shoved into my shirt are why I came to Solitude.

My cover is most likely blown; although, when I last saw the Khajiit she was being swarmed by ten heavily-armed and heavily-armored Altmer guards. That means that she _definitely_ got the worst end of the deal, but I'm still fleeing to Morrowing the second I give Delphine the documents the Khajiit gave to me. I'll also have to send Delphine a letter along with the documents to explain why she'll never see the Khajiit ever again. I suck in a deep breath before resuming my frantic run to Solitude. Many guards and citizens look oddly at me, but I ignore them and find the nearest courier's station. I write the letter, package it inside the lambskin with the documents, and hand it to the courier.

"Where to?". He smiles at me as he puts the documents in his own shirt. I give him specific directions to Riverwood, then watch the young boy bound away. If he isn't killed by some random 'adventurer', then he should be fine. Couriers generally know the dangerous areas of Skyrim and how to avoid them. Still, I find myself praying for the first time in my life as the man leaves Solitude. I pray that the Khajiit's death wasn't in vain.


	5. Conversations Over Lunch

**Elenwen POV:**

A lunch of roast pork and some smoked greens is being served when I enter the crowded, bustling dinning hall. My pet is forced to crawl behind me throughout the entire length of the hall. Everyone quickly takes notice, and more jeers and mockery begin to form. I ignore the guards and workers as I go over to my seat, point at the floor, and give the Khajiit a command.

"Stand.". She heaves herself up and takes her place beside me. As she moves, the chains around her wrists _clank_ and everyone begins laughing. My slave bows her head and flattens her ears, but doesn't speak out. I take my seat, pick a smoked carrot off my plate, and begin eating. Everyone slowly returns to what they were doing as the mockery gets old. I take note that Rulindil is sitting on my left while the head of my guards is on my right. The leader of the guards had her tongue ripped out when she was a child, so any conversation I had with her would be one-sided. Rulindil, however, can talk and is decent enough at keeping a conversation going. I keep eating, but start talking to him.

"Rulindil, can I ask you an important question?". Rulindil swallows a hunk of pork before nodding and humming in acknowledgement. The current situation is perfect for making my slave nervous, so I take the chance with both hands.

"How did you discipline the last slave you owned when he was disobedient towards you?". I already have a general idea of what I want to do to my slave when she disobeys me, but I want the Khajiit to become frightened of the simple idea of me punishing her. If she's afraid of what I'll do, then there's a chance she won't misbehave at all. I still want to eventually punish her for something, but I don't want her to start openly rebelling against me. However, I still listen to Rulindil's ideas as he tells them to me.

"It really depended on what he did. Usually, I'd use the lash on him, scourge him, and/or brand him.". The Khajiit is a gigantic idiot and little more than a beast, so I try to clarify what the punishments are by asking Rulindil another question.

"Can you clarify that for me? I'm afraid I've forgotten what they are.". My friend looks honestly confused at my question, but nods and puts his food to the side before describing the punishments to me. I hope that my slave is listening closely because I might use some of those tricks on her eventually.

"Well, lashing is exactly what it sounds like. I'd tie him up onto a pole, tie weights to his feet, and whip his back with whatever whip I pleased. The weights were so he couldn't more or thrash about and ruin the lashing. Scourging is where I just used a scourge in replacement of the whip. A scourge is a short whip made of three leather straps with metal hooks tied to each strap. It removed his scales, skin, and flesh until he was whipped down to the bone when I was done with him. Branding required me to remove some of his scales, then burn or tattoo the skin beneath. If he stole something I'd burn 'thief' on his feet, if he disobeyed me I'd tattoo 'dog' on his hands, and once I had to tattoo 'slut' on his face when I found out he'd fucked some whore while I wasn't looking. I'm still not sure how he managed to convince the woman to sleep with him, but it was the last time he did.". I nod in mock interest and keep pushing the conversation along in the direction I want.

"Interesting, thank you. Do you have any suggestion on training a slave?". His eyes roll over my slave and he smiles as he speaks.

"A good beating is always a good thing to inspire an unruly slave to follow you ruled.". I nod and hum to show fake interest, then keep going.

"Any good trick that I should teach to my slave?". This question is actually an honest one since I want some ideas on what to train my Khajiit to do for/to me. Rulindil keeps eyeing my slave as he shrugs.

"It depends what you want her to do. Do you know if you want her to be a servant, pet, bed warmer, or a mix of the three?". I currently don't want to fuck the Khajiit, but I still need to fright her. Hence, the answer I give.

"I'd like her to be a little of all, but mostly I want her in my bed.". A smile spreads across Rulindil's face. He knows what I'm doing, and plays along.

"Give her to me or one of the guards, and by the end of the week she'll know what to do.". I pretend to mull the offer over to frighten my slave, but give the Khajiit a small mercy as I make sure Rulindil knows he won't get my slave. Ever.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you to sully your cock with her juices. Besides, I need her to be able to please a woman. If she thinks sex is just lying back and opening her legs, then I'll never have an orgasm. Now, back to the original question. Do you have any tricks that I could teach her?". Rulindil plays along with my ruse by pretending to think before answering me.

"I believe I saw a book somewhere in the library that had thousands of different positions and techniques that she could do to and for you in bed. I'm sure you'll be able to hunt it down and use it. When the bitch's done reading it she'll know how to please you with her mouth, dance like the whores of the Summerset Isles, and to take your entire fist up her ass without complaining.". My slave has managed to hold her tongue this entire time, but I hear the bitch let out a tiny gasp at the word 'fist'. In her mind she can probably already hear and imagine herself tearing around my fist. I pretend not to hear her as I fake excitedly talk to Rulindil.

"You'll _have_ to find me that book! I'd adore watching my slave dance like a Summerset whore for me.". I can almost hear the fear radiating off the Khajiit she starts to shake. I hold in a smile as I keep talking to my friend. Only now I steer the conversation to nothing of importance. When lunch is finally over I take my slave's leash, force her onto her hands and knees, and take her straight to the library. My little pet is shaking in terror as I examine all of the books the library has to offer.

I manage to find the one that Rulindil was talking about a few minutes after searching. Two nude woman are entangled together on the cover. I smirk as I grab the book and begin strutting back to my room with my slave crawling behind me. When we're inside my room I lock the door, then unlock my slave from her restraints along with removing her muzzle. I point at a chair and give her another command.

"Sit.". She quickly follows my order and nervously eyes me. I hand the book over to her.

"Try to learn something from it. I might test you on your newfound knowledge.". I wouldn't touch the Khajiit's genitalia if my life depended on it, but I need the woman to be terrified of me. Threats of sex are a great place to start.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

Elenwen does what she would normally do without me there: going around her room while filing reports and cleaning up her living space. However, I can see that she'll occasionally look over at me to make sure I'm reading. I'm reading the book just like she wants me to; although, I deeply wish I wasn't. The tome goes into extremely vivid detail on how to pleasure a woman in addition to being pleasured. There's a hand-drawn picture on every page which adds to the growing concern I already have.

I don't think that half of the things in the book are even physically possible to do, and even if they are I don't think I'd ever be able to pull them off. That, however, is only a small part of the problem. I can't imagine doing anything with Elenwen; let alone what's in the book. She's been a somewhat decent captor to me, but she's insane if she thinks I can do anything that's in this book with her or anyone else. I think I've read the worst part of the book, but I'm quickly proven wrong.

There's an entire section dedicated to in essence describing how not to scream out in pain when your partner hurts you. I already have a good idea of which partner I'll be, so the fear I'm already feeling is increased with every page I turn. I try to keep from imaging Elenwen performing these acts on me, but my mind instantly fills the two faceless drawn women with Elenwen and myself.

My captor cutting off my oxygen as she pounds her fist into me; the book telling me just to stay calm while relaxing my throat. The Altmer yanking on my hair like reins as she takes me from behind with her fingers; the book saying just to arch my back and bite my tongue to contain my scream. Finally, I come across my worst nightmare. Elenwen on top of me with her hands tightly grasping my throat; a fake cock made out of glass strapped to her hips held in place by leather straps. And the cock going directly into my ass.

Elenwen would be twisting me in a strange and unnatural way that can't be comfortable while pounding the contraption into somewhere it's definitely not suppose to be. I swear I feel vomit in the back of my throat as I reach the book; it tells me to close my eyes, count my breaths, and try not to pass out during the experience. I think I could handle the rest of the book if it came down to it, but this page would be the one I'd want to avoid. I know that having Elenwen fuck my ass would be the thing that breaks me and makes me cry out in pain while begging Elenwen to stop. I go to flip the page and clear my mind, but the elf's hand coming to rest on my own stops me. Elenwen chuckles a little before whispering directly into my ear.

"I have one of those over beside my bed. Would you like to try out the book's position?". I force my stomach to stop churning and manage to squeak out my answer.

"No!". The elf throws her head back and laughs, then moves away from me and continues doing what she was doing. However, she does say something that makes me shudder.

"I'll have to make sure to remember you don't like that. It'll make a wonderful punishment for when you misbehave.". Well, I'll just have to make sure to never get into any trouble. Ever again. I'm already panicking and worried from lunch, so Elenwen's behavior isn't making it any better. I try to push Elenwen's words to the back of my mind as I flip the page. My heart sinks as the book gets even worse somehow. One woman has her legs spread up to her head and ridiculously wide. Another woman has her fist lodged in the spread woman's cunt. Elenwen would easily tear me apart before she got her fist up inside of me. Elenwen walks behind me and notices the page I'm on. The elf runs her fingers across my shoulder.

"This book is just filled with wonderful ideas.". I'm about to violently smack or scream at her, but the memory of the previous page calms my tongue. Instead, I just flip the page and keep reading. By the time I'm done Elenwen is seated on her bed. I close the book and the woman smiles when she sees I'm done. Then, she motions for me to come over and gives me another command.

"Crawl.". I swallow a lump in my throat, slide out of the chair, and begin crawling towards the elf.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

When my bitch is at me feet I reach down and put my fingers over her pulse point. Her heart is currently thundering away as quickly as it possibly can. I barely hold in my smirk as I ask her a question.

"Did you find anything in the book you wanted to try out?". She begins to frantically shake her head 'no'. I allow a smirk to cross my lips this time.

"Go get the book and bring it to me.". The Khajiit quickly rushes to get the book, then hands it back to me without looking me in the eyes. My smile remains as I flip through the book and stop on the picture of one woman taking another woman up the ass with a fake cock. The Khajiit looked about ready to throw up when she saw the picture. I remain smiling as I place the book down, then go over to the dresser where I have my own fake cock stashed. I don't recall where, how, or why I have the contraption; but the important thing is that I have it.

I'm not going to use it on her because the filthy whore doesn't even deserve for me to spit on her, but seeing the cock will terrify her and keep her on edge around me. The Khajiit will also now know I have a fake cock and believe I'm not bluffing about using it on her. I take the thick, golden cock from my chest before walking over to the slave and holding it in front of her face. The woman's eyes go wide and her ears flatten against her skull. I feel her pulse again and smile. It feels as if my bitch will have a heart attack any second now. I remove my hand and ask the Khajiit a question.

"Is this the device you got sick looking at?". She nods, so I hum and keep questioning her.

"Maybe you're just afraid of it because you don't know how it works; would you like me to show you to put your mind at ease?". The woman can't meet my eyes as she whispers her plea.

"Please, no.". I run my fingers down the length of her spine and give her mercy.

"Alright. Just remember that if you step out of line, then you'll have this inside of you faster than you can even blink.". She frantically nods as I put the device away. At the moment, I need to appear merciful and kind. I look outside my window and see that there are still a few hours left in the day. I suppose that I could always take a nap before dinner. I stretch my back a little before climbing into my bed. After a few minutes, I realize that my idiotic bitch of a slave is still looking at me. I crack my eye open and see the filthy slut is looking at me from her position on the floor while her eyes occasionally roam over my soft bed. She's been behaving well today and she needs to think I truly care for and about her, so I calmly give her permission.

"You may lie at the foot of my bed like a dog. Touch me and Maven Black-Briar will hear your screams as I rape your ass.". She smiles a tiny bit at my kindness, then climbs into the bed to take her spot at my feet. As I fall asleep I can't help thinking of the kindness I just gave the Kahjiit. She's one lucky bitch.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I reread the letter in my hands over and over again hour after hour. Still, I refuse to believe what it says.

 _Delphine,_

 _The Khajiit and I got the files you wanted, but at a tremendous cost. The Khajiit's cover was blown and she was forced to fight. There were too many guards for her to handle. During a reprise in the fighting, she managed to slip me the files. I was able to sneak out, but when I last saw the Khajiit she was being tackled to the ground by Rulindil, Elenwen's top man. I haven't seen hide nor hair of the Dovahkiin since then. She's either been killed or is currently captured. The only piece of comfort I can offer you at the moment is that Elenwen would have killed her quickly to avoid a situation by now. I'm leaving for Morrowind when the morning comes, the Khajiit has been murdered, and the Thalmor most likely assume that you're still alive and kicking. I hope the information you got was worth it._

 _-Malborn_

I clutch the paper to my chest. The Dragonborn has been murdered and the entire world is doomed. No. I refuse to believe that she's dead by now. The poor woman is in some cramped cell being tortured, beaten, and raped by a group of Altmer. It's a cruel faith I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, but it's still a faith I can save her from. First, I'll need to go and find Esbern. Without a second though in my head I strap on my armor and storm out of the inn. Cold, snapping winds lap as my cloak as I leave Riverwood. I can only pray that I'm not too late.


	6. The Library

**Elenwen POV:**

When I wake up I'm well-rested and ready to face the day. I sit up and stretch while looking to make sure my slave is still curled up by my feet. She is. I smile as I stand up and look outside. Only darkness greets me and I realize it's the middle of the night. Apparently, the servants were stupid enough to let me sleep through dinner and miss it entirely. I shake my head before looking at my slave. Her chest is softly rising and falling as she slumbers on. A cunning plan takes root in my mind and I can't ignore it. A smirk spreads across my face as I begin to start my trap. I quickly look outside my room before grabbing a passing guard.

"Retrieve a case of wine and a bowl of Elsweyr Fondue for me, and I'll give you a bonus.". The guard bows before making his exit. While he was away I went about cleaning my room while making sure the Dovahkiin never woke. When the guard gently opened my door with the items I needed I was quick to take them, then close and lock the door (after, obviously, giving the man his bonus gold). I set the items down on a cleared table with the fondue still steaming and the wine still chilled. I make sure everything is in exactly the right place, then walk over to the slave and start gently rubbing her shoulder to rouse her. The woman takes a few minutes to wake up, but she likewise leans into my touch as she opens her eyes. When she's halfway conscious I lean in and whisper into her ear.

"Wake up.". The woman yawns and turns over her shoulder to look at me. Our noses brush due to how close we are. The cat's eyes widen to a humorous size while she stops breathing. I offer the woman my sweetest smile as I try to calm her down.

"Don't fight or scream. You're safe here.". Her breathing resumes like normal, but her eyes remain wide and frightened. I slowly pull the bitch into a sitting position while rubbing her shoulder. I never let my smile falter as I talk to her.

"I want to deeply apologize for yesterday. I just needed to scare you so you wouldn't misbehave and I wouldn't have to punish you. You don't know how much it pained me to have to torture you. If you would have just listened to me in the first place, then everything would have gone smoother and you wouldn't have needed to be punished in the first place. It's your own fault, but now I'm here to show you your mistake.". My bitch's fur bristles and I can see in her eyes that she wants to speak against me; however, she's smart and remains silent. I take the opportunity presented and begin baiting her.

"Is there something that you want to say to me? You can tell me any concerns or fears that you might have. I promise to listen.". She swallows a lump in her throat before finding her courage.

"Are you insinuating that your torturing me is somehow in some way my own fault?". I give the bitch a sad node and try to explain it further to her.

"Is your stubbornness and unwillingness to learn to blame for your punishments? Yes. But don't worry; it's not all your fault! Delphine managed to brainwash you into being like this!". I yank the woman's head to my chest and try to turn her.

"You poor, poor creature. Delphine must have told you horrible things about me and my organization. She wanted you to do her bidding, so she turned you into a mindless puppet only fit to follow her commands. But now I have you, and I can help you break free and forget about Delphine!". The woman looks like she's trying to swallow a bug as she speaks.

"I like Delphine a lot.". I pretend to moan in pity as I continue my ploy.

"Delphine is a wanted and dangerous criminal! Why else would she hide and lie about her identity? She knows the law is hot on her tail, and she needs minions like you to do her dirty work when she can't! Most of her henchmen are willing to follow her, but there's also the poor people like you who have gotten dragged into her evil ploy by accident. You were lucky I managed to find and free you before Delphine used you.". The woman looks conflicted, but I can see the fear beginning to grow in her eyes as her curiosity gets the better of her.

"'Used' me?". I nod and come up with something on the fly.

"Delphine is an evil and vile woman of the worst sorts. She would have used you to get her dirty work done, but the second you slipped up she would have raped and killed you! She's done it before to people, and is known to send her minions out to do nearly impossible task just so she can 'use' them when they fail and return to her.". I can see the fear in her eyes slowly diminish as she realizes that she's (for the moment) safe, but mistrust quickly replaces her relief. I sweetly smile at her and keep going with my plan.

"You can trust me. I'm a goodish person worthy of trust. I was just doing my job by torturing you, and I only did it half-ass so you wouldn't hurt as much as you would if someone else did it. If you worked for us and Delphine caught you, then she wouldn't have stopped torturing you until she got the information out of you. She would have beaten you black and blue until your eyes were bleeding; she would have flayed you into a rug and used magic to keep you alive; she would have forced herself upon you until your hips were broken and you knew nothing but rape.". She's still looking at me like I'm a snake posed to strike, but confusion is becoming clear on her face. I motion at the bed she's sitting on and try to get her to bend to my will.

"Would Delphine have let you sleep in her bed when you were tired? Look at what I've done for you; I've prepared a meal for you with my own hands.". I step back a little and point at the fondue and wine on the table. The woman is eyeing the food with hope on her face and spit on her lips; however, she remains seated and is obviously waiting for my permission to get up. I rub her shoulders and follow through with the last part of my plan.

"Go. It's yours.". She brushes by me with a smile on her face as she makes her way to the table, kneels beside it, and begins devouring it like it's her last meal. _Absolutely disgusting beasts_. I nearly busted a rib holding in my laughter as I lied to her, but the important thing is I managed to hold it in. I watch the cat quickly inhale the fondue, then chug down the wine like it's nothing. Once she's done she awkwardly stands and walks back to the bed where I'm seated; then, she sits down across from me with her head bowed. I smile a little and scoot over to her before wrapping her in my arms. I begin to slowly stroke the fur on her back and talk to her.

"Such a beautiful, good girl I have.". I despise the color grey, but she needs to think I truly value and enjoy her. When I've had my fill of stroking I stop and ask my pet a question.

"Would you care to go to the library with me? I cant get you a book that you'd actually enjoy reading, so you won't be bored sitting around all day.". The woman quickly nods with all of her heart and starts begging.

"Please. I need a book.". I smile when my slave grabs her leash and kneels before me with it in an attempt to get what she wants. I calmly reach down and undo her collar as I explain why I'm doing it to her.

"The guards have learned not to touch you because you're mine, so you can take a little break from your collar. Just follow me closely.". I absolutely loved and relished getting to watch my slave desperately attempting to keep pace with me while being forced to crawl, but I need to be nice to her in order to earn her undying loyalty. As we walk to the library I tell her the history of the Thalmor and the embassy. Obviously, I polish and twist areas in order to make sure the Thalmor come out in the best possible light. When we finally reach the library I've told the Khajiit most of our history (leaving out unimportant parts) and the woman seems to be contemplating it silently to herself. However, she snaps back into reality and stops thinking when I motion at the shelves upon shelves of books and give her a 'command'.

"Choose one". She's gone into the jungle of books quicker than I thought possible, but she returns quickly with _Magical Beast of Elsweyr_ grasped in her hand. The book is a picture book and it's rather short. I don't want to have to come back here son, so I give the Khajiit an undo kindness.

"Would you like to choose another one?". Her face splits into a smile, she hastily nods, and runs away deeper into the library to find another book. The next one she brings back is _The History of the Thalmor_. That book was written by one of our own agents, so it (obviously) makes the Thalmor seem like magnificent heroes who are never recognized. However, she doesn't know that and will likely believe it's an account free of any bias. Hence, it'll get her to believe what I said about Delphine. I nod in approval before giving her a command.

"Follow me.". The snow has stopped falling by now and the balconies lining the embassy are cleared of any white residue. I take the Khajiit to the highest balcony and find two chairs and a table already set up. Rulindil's doing most like. I smile and motion for the woman to sit in a chair. She happily rushes to take her seat instead of kneeling; then, she begins reading _The History of the Thalmor_. I smirk as I strut over to her.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I stiffen when I feel the Altmer's hands come to rest on my shoulders, but I quickly relax when those hands begin massaging the muscles in my back. I was originally preparing to fight or run; however, the woman's heavenly touch is far too much for me to even try to resist. I melt into her touch and keep reading the book in my hands. The book is doing an amazing job at explaining (in laymen's terms) how the Thalmor were founded and what their mission is and always will be.

The author's explanation matches what Elenwen told me earlier today. Although, the book does go into greater detail. I've never heard of the author before, but she must have done her research on the Thalmor to be able to write such a detailed book. The book mentions The Blades quite a few times; however, usually only when they messed with the Thalmor's plans up or killed an important Thalmor agent.

I've never seen Delphine torture anyone before, but the book claims that every single Blade has been trained in the art of torture. I don't know why I find it hard to believe, but I really do find it hard to imagine Delphine torturing anyone for any reason. Although, Delphine _did_ tell me about how Elenwen would torture, beat, and rape me if she caught me. Elenwen hasn't beaten or raped me; although, the torturing wasn't near the caliber Delphine described to me. But it _was_ still torture. As if reading my mind, Elenwen rubs my back a little harder to work out the ache in my muscles.

Did Elenwen truly want to torture me, or was it actually my own fault? I don't know at this point. It's true that Delphine did seem to despise and distrust Elenwen simply for being part of the Thalmor, and the book I'm reading (and Elenwen) tell me a different story about the Thalmor. Maybe Delphine just hates the Thalmor and/or Elenwen on a personal level. Maybe she was just being difficult. Maybe Elenwen isn't lying, and Delphine truly is a dangerous criminal. I truly don't have the slightest clue what to believe at this point. And, now an annoying headache is pounding the back of my skull. I better stop trying to disentangle truth from a web of lies right now. Besides, I'd better enjoy the massage Elenwen is giving me before she grows tired and quits.

I stop thinking. Instead, I just allow my eyes to lazily scan the pages while Elenwen continues to massage my back and shoulders. I manage to read a few pages of my book before Elenwen finally gets bored. The Altmer begins to run her fingers through my thick, tangled mane. She gently untangles my ratty hair and pushes all of the locks to one side. The elf starts to work the tension even deeper out of my neck by rubbing the muscles as firmly as possible while remaining gentle. Surely, Elenwen can't possible be as bad as Delphine made her out to be. She just can't be. As if reading my mind, the tall woman slowly wraps her arms around my shoulders and brings her pointy chin to rest on my shoulder. Her warm breath washes over me as she talks.

"Enjoying reading your book?". I quickly nod as Elenwen reads my page over my shoulder. My captor hums before talking to me.

"I'll have to take you to the library more often. I'd didn't know that reading pleased you this much. I myself always enjoy the written word in any form it takes. I suppose great minds truly think alike.". I realize what she's saying and feel my cheeks and face beginning to burn. For once, I'm thankful I have a thick pelt because Elenwen would see me blush otherwise. The Altmer in question keeps reading over my shoulder with her head resting beside my ear and her arms wrapped around me.

Both of us remain like that for quite a while, but eventually the elf is forced to quickly spin around because a third person clears their throat. I look over my shoulder and see a male guard nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot while avoiding eye-contact with his boss. Elenwen quickly regains her composure and stands tall. My captor is the first to speak.

"Yes? What is it?". The guard still doesn't look her in the eye as he talks.

"News from the scouts you sent out to hunt Elenewen. Forsworn attacked their group as they were entering the mountains. They've been forced to head back to Dragon Bridge for supplies. They've sent word they'll resume traveling once their supplies are refreshed.". Elenwen groans and shakes her head.

"Damn it.". She dismisses the guard with a flick of her wrist before walking back over to me. A look of frustration is clear on her face. However, the elf calms herself down when she looks at me.

"I need you to return to my chambers. I have business to attend to.". I nod, rise, and walk behind her as she leads me back to her room. I have a rock forming in my stomach, but I ignore it. The business she's attending to surely can't affect me. Can it?

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I already have plans about what to do about my failed scouts, but I need to put a different plan into action first. The second the Khajiit is in my room, I put my hand on the back of her neck and allow a powerful spark spell to run up my arm and out my fingertips. The bitch barely manages to twitch once before falling to the floor unconscious. I nearly vomited from what I had to do out on the balcony, but I got the dumb slut to trust me. A tiny bit. Now all I need to do is remove any physical weapons she still retains. We confiscated her literal weapons, but her claws and fangs can still harm and possibly kill someone. I draw my dagger from my boot before heaving the cat onto my bed. I'll have to make up a story about the guards doing what I'm about to do to her. I declaw the Khajiit finger by finger.

I make sure to dig into her fingers up to the first joint before ripping out her bones; that'll assure me she can't grow the claws back. I pocket each bloody nail before using a small spell of fire to close her bleeding wounds. I can always throw the claws away later, or make a nice necklace out of them. I just couldn't let the Khajiit see it. When her last claw is in my pocket, I pull back her thick lips and find her long, razor-sharp canine (Feline? Ha!) teeth. All of the woman's teeth are sharp, but the canine teeth are the only ones long enough to pose a threat. I saw the teeth in half and use my flame spell to deaden the nerves and stop the bleeding/oozing. Once I'm finished I stand up and straighten my ruffled outfit. Finally, I leave my room. I have other matters to attend to.


	7. Explorations

When I'm sure my orders are sent out as instructed I quickly make my way down to the deepest pits of the dungeon. As an afterthought, I snatch a spare guard uniform from the makeshift barracks in the first level of the dungeon as I descend. When I enter the final level I slowly walk along the length of the cramped, damp hallway that's barely lit by a single flickering torch at the end of the hall. A rat scurries across my boot as I look at the lowlifes and degenerates that occupy each and every cell. Occasionally, a cell with be packed with two inmates or, on one occasion, three. All are chained to the floor, and their cellmates if they have any. None of their hands, feet, or mouths are unbound. I examine each of every disgusting piece of vermin before finding a perfect one.

An elderly Altmer hunched over in defeat with one of his ears missing and scars lining his naked body. The pack of rats sharing his cell testify to the missing ear and scars. I vaguely remember this man. I believe almost five to ten years ago I imprisoned him for some slight or misspoken word. He was suppose to be released after a month. Well, the fact his paperwork got lost or someone forgot to free him is bad for him, but good for me. I enter the cell, unchain the hideous wretch, and shove the uniform into his arms. I don't even have to snarl a threat at him; he's already dressing as quickly as possible.

His infected wounds and the fact he's malnourished cause his movements to be slow, but he's dressed soon enough. I grab the man's arm and yank him along behind me as I return to my quarters. I need someone to be my scapegoat for what I'm about to do, and he's perfect. When both of us are in the room I shove him into a corner and snarl a threat.

"Wait. Don't move or speak. If you do, then you'll be killed. If you play along, then you'll be released. Now, hold these.". I push the Khajiit's missing claws and fangs into his hands. He doesn't nod, but he also doesn't go against me. He just turns his eyes downwards and remains silent. Probably hoping to be released sooner rather than later. Poor fool. I strut over to the sleeping Khajiit and slowly wake her. Once she's coming to on her own, I stand beside the prisoner who's impersonating a guard. When my slave opens her eyes I go to work performing the best act of my life.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

The first thing that i notice when I wake up is the ache in my mouth and gums along with a throbbing in my fingers. The next thing is the fact Elenwen is screaming at someone. My body tenses and I shoot into a sitting position for fear I'm the one she's angry at. I look around the room and breathe a sigh of relief. Elenwen is screeching at a cowering guard, but it still takes me a few seconds to be able to distinguish her words. I shake my head and blink a few times to speed up the process of getting the 'sleep' out of me. Finally, I can make our what the woman is saying.

"This is the fifth time you've gone against me! You and I know you're well past the point of mercy! You _know_ the consequences of breaking my precious things!". She raises a single hand and the guard screams in agony as flames consume him. I stop breathing as I watch the man burn into a black pile of ash. Elenwen stops the spell when he dies, but the ashes still burn. The elf turns to me. A sweet, gentle look crosses her face. Slowly, she begins walking over to me. My world has shrunken to the fire. It dances before my eyes, its crackling fills my ears, and its smell consumes my nose.

I can feel the burning, roasting sensation I endured while Elenwen stood above me and tortured me. The feel of her pulling off the roasted outer layer of my back. It's only a memory, but the sensations from that night come back to me like I'm reliving it. Then, I see Elenwen and panic rises up in my throat. The rational part of my mind realizes my captor doesn't intent to harm me at the moment, but a larger part of my mind loses control to my ever-growing panic. Without thinking I open my jaws and release my Thu'um.

" _Fus_.". My shout knocks loose items around the room, puts out the pile of burning ash, and causes Elenwen to stumble back a step. I keep opening and closing my mouth in an attempt to shout again, but my shaking vocal cords prevent me from doing so. Elenwen only stumbles for a second before regaining her focus and footing. The elf looks at me with wide eyes and doesn't move. I'm cowering on the bed in a tight ball. No doubt, my face is showing the fear I feel inside of me. Elenwen whispers a single question.

"What was that?". My vocal cords stop shaking and I stutter my answer in a hope to appease her.

"M-My Thu'um.". She blinks once, then shoots a fireball directly at me. I howl in panic and fear while leaping off of the bed. The fireball's heat singes me as I barely manage to dodge it.

I land shakily on my hands and knees directly on the floor a few feet from the bed. Unfortunately, another fireball is coming directly at me the second Elenwen knows where to aim. I yowl in terror and keep barely dodging her attacks. Each ball of burning flame singes me, but I somehow manage to avoid being burnt to a crisp. Elenwen is destroying her own room, but at the moment the woman doesn't seem to care in the slightest. Eventually, I end up hitting the corner and trapping myself.

All I can do is cower. Elenwen is a few feet away from me with her open palm pointed directly at me. I panic; I cower and close my eyes while waiting for death to claim me. But a fireball never comes to end me. I slowly crack open a single eye and see Elenwen has dropped her hand to her side, but her eyes are stilled locked on me.

I slowly begin to crawl towards the taller woman while still expecting a fireball to suddenly come and kill me. Thankfully, a fireball never comes and I manage to safely crawl to the elf's feet. I inwardly sigh in relief while slowly reaching out. I trap Elenwen's legs in a tight hug. My entire body is shaking and I bury my face into her pants. She didn't kill me. She didn't even hurt me. I feel the stronger Altmer life me up as if I were her child, but I don't fight her. She slowly lies me down on her ruined bed, then climbs in beside me and wraps her thick, powerful arms around me. I nuzzle into her chest and keep shaking while wishing the world away. After a few minutes of nuzzling, Elenwen talks to me.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. That guard cut out your claws and shortened your fangs due to a vendetta against the Khajiit people. I just got so furious when I saw what he'd done.". She pulls back to look deeply into my eyes.

"But that doesn't give you the right to use that nasty Thu'um on me. Where did you learn that anyway?". I quickly relent the information to her.

"The Greybeards taught me.". Her face grows hard and her voice stern.

"Don't ever use that again under any circumstances. If you did, then I'd be forced to shave, flay, and beat you until you forgot how to even talk. Please, I don't want to have to do that.". I quickly and sincerely nod at her words before speaking.

"I'll never use my Thu'um ever again.". She tightens her already-strong embrace and whispers into my hair.

"Good.". I once again nuzzle my face into her chest and will the world away.

It's only now that my adrenaline has passed that I feel the sharp pain in my mouth and hands return with a vengeance. I'm suddenly reminded that my claws and teeth are gone. I pull back from the Altmer and bring my hands up to examine them. I just can't bring myself to accept what she said as the truth. Sadly, I'm greeted by unmistakable proof that she wasn't lying. I use my tongue to feel around in my mouth and discover my two incisors have been shortened to almost nothing. I feel and hear a sob rack through my body. Elenwen wraps me back up in her arms.

The woman allows me to weep into her shoulder and snot on her clothes when I can't control myself. One of the greatest indignities of my entire life has been done to me. I've had my claws ripped out of my hands like I'm a common cat. A pet. My crying is interrupted by a banging on my captor's door. The elf kisses my head before reluctantly parting with me. I'm left on the bed and can't see who it is, but when Elenwen comes back there's a leash and collar in her hands. She shows them to me and explains.

"To keep you safe from the guards.". I raise my hair and willingly let her put the metal band around my neck. Finally, she uses a bit of cloth from her pocket to wipe my face clean. Elenwen disposes of the rag and we both rise. I follow the Altmer woman without complaint.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I nearly laughed my head off at my slave's reaction to seeing that she's been declawed and had her teeth cut off, but I somehow managed to contain myself. The guard banging on my door just wanted to know if I was alright. I told the man I was fine and to clean my room when I left, then closed the door in his face. I originally didn't intend to work today, but I yearn to see my slave in her collar once again. I told her that it was to keep her safe from the guards; that was a lie, I just wanted to simply see her struggling to keep up with me. Now I'm sprinting down the halls with my pet failing to keep up with me and getting choked every step. When I enter my office I instantly close and lock the door, then relieve the slave of her collar. I point at a chair and give her a command.

"Sit.". She quickly sits as I command, although I can practically feel her nervousness radiating off of her. I sit down at my desk and begin to do tomorrow's workload of sorting paper, but I carefully watch my slave as she fidgets around in her seat. After ten minutes of her fidgeting, I give in and tell her what she can do.

"You may explore the embassy **if** you wear what I'm going to give you.". I take a special collar from beneath my desk and toss it at the Khajiit. She struggles to catch it, then puts it on as I explain what it does to her.

"It tightens around your throat until it kills you if you leave the embassy, and I'm the only one who can release you from it.". It's a special enchantment that I worked on for years to perfect. It killed the first few test subjects I tried it on, but now it works without a single flaw every single time. My slave nods and rises, but gives me a quick hug before rushing out the door. When the door is shut I feel a tremendous grin split my face. She's becoming affectionate towards me. I tried to kill her this morning with a fireball, but she still gave me a hug like I was her best friend. Before you know it she'll be trying to kiss me. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I chuckle as I go back to work with images of the Khajiit willingly giving herself to me running through my mind.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I slowly and cautiously make my way around the embassy while taking in all of the information I possibly can. most of the guards smirk before shooing me away like I'm a feral cat sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong, but a few stoic guards allow me to pass by them unhindered and without a glance. A lot of the areas in the embassy are apparently off limits because the guards and agents quickly tell me not to go in a lot of hallways or even physically bar my path.

The few places I'm allowed are the kitchen, courtyard, and Elenwen's room. I've spent enough of my time in the elf's room, but I'm anxious to get to examine the courtyard. It's snowing when I exit the building, but it's extremely light and I'm not too bothered by it. I walk around the entire length of the yard while examining the tall metal fence holding me in.

I can't help thinking of a way to escape from my prison. I walk back down the length of the fence once again, grasp one of the bars, and hiss as my naked hand cools against the freezing metal. I shake my head and look out between the fence. The world beyond is a white blanket of nothingness. Elenwen has been nice to me so far, but she could easily turn against me in a second. I couldn't climb the fence under any possible circumstances, I can't possibly imagine getting a guard to help me out, and I'm sure Elenwen won't release me no matter what I say. I could possibly use my Thu'um on a guard or Elenwen herself, but that would be a worthless gesture.

Elenwen hardly flinched when I shouted at her, then she almost killed me with her fireballs. And, I don't have claws or fangs to fight or defend myself. Then, I feel the weight of the collar strapped around my neck. Even if I did get over the fence, this collar would kill me when I got far enough away. I once again sigh and look at the world beyond the fence. I nearly scream in terror as someone grabs me by my shoulder. I'm flipped around and see Rulindil giving me an odd look. He asks a simple question.

"Where's your mistress?". I see his eyes roaming up and down my body. I shudder and quickly answer him. He takes a step closer until he's almost pressing against me. His eyes settle on my tits and he hums while reaching out to touch my face. His voice is husky as he tells me something.

"You aren't allowed in the courtyard.". I nod. The man finally removes his eyes from my breasts and begins shoving me back inside. I allow him. When he's shoved me inside and walked away, I quickly make my way to the kitchens. Maybe I can convince a cook to give me some food.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

My paperwork is interrupted by a tapping on my door. I roll my eyes and scream.

"Come in!". Rulindil walks in and sits down in one of the seats in front of my desk. As he makes himself comfortable I put away the small remainder of my paperwork for tomorrow. My friend clears his throat and asks me something.

"You're allowing your pet to run free throughout the embassy?". I nod and he sighs before speaking again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. She was eyeing the fence when I found her. I saw she had the special collar you made on her, but she might just be stupid enough to try to escape.". Damned bitch. Just when I thought she was learning something. I shake my head and question my friend.

"Did she actually attempt to escape in any way?". He shakes his head and explains.

"She was just looking out between the bars, but I could practically feel the urge for freedom radiating off of her. I wouldn't have been surprised if she eventually tried.". I rub my temples and question him again.

"Any suggestions for how to curb it?". He shrugs and leans back in his chair.

"Take her for a walk to burn energy, or keep her locked in your room.". I roll my eyes when he suggest 'take her for a walk', but Rulindil quickly keeps going.

"I'm not joking around. Giving her a small taste of freedom would do her a lot of good. If not she'll become depressed with life, angry at you, and yearn for freedom more than ever. Just slap a collar on her neck and take her somewhere that you know nobody will question it. Dragon Bridge is tiny, the guards fear all of us, and the Khajiit would be able to stretch her legs. If you need to just take a few agents along, so you can overtake the city's guards if you have to.". I consider what he's told me thus far and respond.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it.". I go back to filing my papers as a clear dismissal, but he remains. I look at him and question him.

"Yes?". He coughs and mumbles.

"I have a question. I'm aware that your slave is a special situation, but would it bother you if I enslaved a male Bosmer for myself?". I consider his question carefully for a moment. Do I truly care if he has a slave or not? No. Absolutely not. But I still don't want the other guards getting any big ideas. So, I appease my friend instead of 'giving in'.

"Feel free to enslave the man, but be sure to be careful. I don't want all of the guards thinking that they can start taking people for slaves. Capture the man quickly, quietly, and make sure that nobody will miss him. And, try to keep him away from my slave. The last thing I want is the two escaping together, talking together, or fucking together.". He quickly nods and happily leaves to (probably) go get his slave. I sigh and stand up, then grab my slave's collar and leash. I may as well get this 'walk' done with. I rub my head as I walk away to find her. I'm already anxious to start her training.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. I didn't have the chance to be around a computer.**


	8. Escape and Punishment

**Delphine POV:**

I carefully and slowly exit the filth of the Ratway with Esbern following right behind me. I'll never be able to understand how we managed to make it out of the dark, cramped sewer in one piece, but I'm just glad my old friend is still alive to be able to follow me. I've already filled the man in on about what's going on, and he's told me about his current plan to go to Skyhaven Temple for answers. I agreed to go with him to the temple, but only after he assured me when we reached the temple we'd form a plan on how to rescue the Dovahkiin. Esbern has made it clear to be that he doubts she's even alive right now, but the Khajiit has to be.

If she's dead, then all of Tamriel is doomed to be destroyed and eaten by Alduin. When we exit Riften, I quickly run over and pay the only carriage driver around to drive us to Markarth because it's the closest city to the temple. As the carriage begins to move, Esbern tries to speak to me. I ignore him and get lost in thought. I sigh and silently pray for the Dovahkiin's life and safety. She has to still be alive. She just has to be.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I find my disobedient pet hiding out in the kitchen. She's currently gnawing on a ham bone and talking to a smiling cook. As I watch, the whore of a cook throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh before lightly slapping the owned slave on the shoulder in a playful manner. My slave smiles and cocks her head before laughing along with the woman, then scooting closer to the whore cook. If it keeps going like this I'll brand _whore_ on my slave's slutty face before the day is finished. The cook is the first of the two to spot me. Quickly, she abandons the Khajiit and leaves her as a scapegoat by running away as quickly as physically possible.

My bitch stands still and looks after the cook with a confused look on her face, but keeps gnawing on the bone in her mouth. She nearly jumps out of her own skin when I gently place one of my hands on her shoulder to 'capture' her and stop her from running. I easily flip the woman around, smile to reveal all of my teeth as a threat, and give her a command.

"Follow me like a good girl. You and I are going to go and take a little trip.". She shakes and looks horrified/confused at the situation, but follows me as I turn and speed away. I quickly find three of my guards waiting in the yard for something, and command them to follow me. All of them trail behind me and my slave as I take everyone to the entrance of the embassy. Right before we leave I make a stop by my office to grab two special bands along with a large key. When I return to my group the guards are awkwardly standing by my slave and the woman doesn't look particularly uncomfortable. I motion for the guards to await us outside, then turn to my slave. I take her collar off in one swift move, but warn the woman.

"I'm putting a special band I designed on your arm. It's similar to your collar, but slightly modified.". I show the bitch the second band I have.

"This is your band's twin. This one will go around my arm. If you get too far away from me, then a paralyzing potion will be shot into your veins and stop you.". The woman submits to me by nodding. I place the band around her arm, then slip a suitable shirt over her head. As she puts the shirt on, I slip my own band on underneath my sleeve. Both bands are now hidden from view.

When the woman is ready to go I offer her my arm, and my slave automatically takes it without even thinking. I smirk and lead the bitch outside to where my guards are prepared and waiting to leave. Right before we exit the gate, Rulindil rushes to catch up with the group and starts pouting and begging to go. I chuckle and nod to show the man I'm allowing him to come with the group, but I notice as he brushes past me that a slave collar is sticking out of his back pocket. Looks like my friend has something planned for the man he wants to enslave. I wish and hope that my friend successfully gets the man quietly and quickly. I brush thoughts of Rulindil aside and turn my attention to thoughts of getting to Dragon Bridge as quickly as possible.

As we walk into the city I keep reminding myself how dangerous this is and the risks I'm currently facing. If someone tells anyone of important what I'm doing right now, the I could get stuck in an extremely dangerous situation. Elisif, Tulius, Rikke, and any other Jarls are extremely dangerous to me considering what I'm doing. If words gets back to them that I'm yanking the mighty savior of Skyrim around on a leash like she's my pet cat, then the consequences could be dire for me.

I feel my slave tighten her grip and step a little closer to me. I quickly decide I don't care about the risks or dangers. As we walk, I slowly hum a happy tune while occasionally stopping and telling my slave about the surrounding area (while pointing at what I'm speaking about). When we reach the center of the city, I happily release her and give her a 'command'.

"I'll be right beside you the entire time, but feel free to explore the city. Just don't go into the woods.". My slave instantly starts rushing to the bar, but stops when she must realize that she doesn't have any gold to spend. I walk up behind the bitch, clap my hand over her shoulder, and encourage her.

"I'll buy you all the drinks you can guzzle on the condition you finish every single drink you order.". She smiles and resumes running for the inn with her tail swishing behind her wildly. I roll my eyes in contempt as I walk after her to the bar.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I sit down at the empty, filth-caked bar. The innkeeper grunts at me without looking up at the glass he's cleaning with a filthy rag. Elenwen slides into the stool beside me. Instantly, the man snaps to attention at the ambassador's presence. My captor orders the strongest drink possible, then slides the bottle to me when the man slams it down on the bar. My captor smiles as she watches me choke and struggle to swallow the liquid. It's the foulest tasting drink I've ever had, but I somehow manage to swallow all of it down without throwing up. When I'm done Elenwen pushes another into my hand.

I barely have that one finishes before yet another one is being pushes into my hands. By now the nerves in my throat are dead, so choking down the drink isn't so bad. When Elenwen finally stops giving me drinks I'm well beyond what could be considered 'drunk'. I even find myself fiddling with the Altmer's thick hair as she gives me an odd look. Suddenly, the elf grabs my wrist and begins dragging me outside into the cold night. She chuckles as we go and explains to me.

"It's clear to me you've had far too much to drink tonight. Come on, it's best for everyone if I get you home.". I don't want to go back with Elenwen, though. All I want to do is explore the rest of Dragon Bridge while I'm here. With my drinks giving me courage, the citizens lining the street to get some fresh air before bed, and the lack of Elenwen's guards around us; I manage to slur at the elf.

"No!". Elenwen freezes in her tracks before slowly turning back towards me with a large, nervous smiling splitting her face. She lets out a small, forced chuckle before questioning me.

"What did you say?". If I was sober and in my right mind, I would quickly beg her for forgiveness before she tortures me again. But in my drunken state I stand up straight and snarl at my captor.

"No! I don't want to go back to the embassy with you!". She lets out yet another nervous chuckle, her face hardens, and she leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Calm the fuck down and do as I've commanded you, or else the second we're in my room I'll shove you down on the bed, put on my fake cock, and rape you up the ass.". I should stop now while I'm ahead, but somewhere in my drunken mind I don't believe the woman and think she's bluffing. So, I keep digging myself a hole.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me!". Elenwen keeps smiling as she starts trying to yank me along with her, but I roughly begin trying to fight back. It takes a few seconds, but I manage to free myself from the elf's grasp. The look on Elenwen's face chills me to the core. I panic and turn, then begin running away as quickly as I physically can. I only get a hundred or so feet before Elenwen's potion enters my veins.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

The villagers cower and give me strange looks as I carry my slave out of Dragon Bridge, but none of them dare try to stop me from taking her. My guards trail behind me to cautiously watch the woods for any dangerous wildlife or enemy soldiers planning an ambush. Ruilndil reappears and rejoins our group when we're about to enter the embassy, and a bruised man is crawling after him with a collar tightened around his neck. Looks like Rulindil finally got the slave he wanted.

I ignore my friend and his slave in order to take my own bitch inside, but I end up standing in the middle of the hallway due to indecisiveness. I have an important choice I need to make. Where do I want to take my slave for her possible raping? To my own room, or to her old cell in the dungeons? I'm definitely going to punish her, but I still haven't quite decided if it's going to involve something sexual. It probably will be, so I decide to take her to my room for her punishment.

I want the bitch to be terrified and uncomfortable with the situation, but I also don't want my naked body anywhere near that disgusting cell she was once in. When we're in my room I quickly toss my slave up onto the bed, take off both of our bands, and begin preparing for her punishment. I relieve my slave of the clothing she's wearing, then hide them from her so she can't attempt to cover herself. Naked prisoners will obviously feel more vulnerable and exposed than clothed one. I hum as I find and gather my tools of torture. I want to punish the woman without scaring her for life, so I decide upon the whip instead of the scourge.

I also get her muzzle, a riding crop, and the fake cock that the Khajiit hates. As an afterthought, I grab some lengths of sturdy rope, her original collar, and about three skins of olive oil. My slave is currently as stiff as a board and can't move by herself, but an outside force can bend her limbs. The outside force that'll move her is me forcing her into the position I want. I tie her to the bed spread eagle and facing down. If I'm going to fuck this disgusting creature then I at least don't want her kicking me or trying to bite me. I truly don't want to do anything even remotely sexual with this bitch, but she needs to be punished for attempting to escape me in Dragon Bridge.

My bitch is most likely knocked out from the potency of the potion running through her veins, so I have a tiny bit longer to prepare. I carefully brush her thick mane to the side of her neck before slipping the muzzle on her face, typing the collar tightly around her neck, and taking off my boots and gloves. I begin humming while dig around in my room to find the antidote to the potion in her veins. I find it and yank my slave's head back, force her mouth open, and pour the liquid into her gaping maw. I rub the woman's throat to get her to swallow, listen until she chokes, and back up as she begins fighting to free herself from her restraints. I move so she can see me and begin making a show of undressing myself. As I shed my clothing, the pathetic beast before me begins begging me to spare her a good raping.

"Elenwen, please! Think this all over! This is too extreme of a punishment, I swear I'll be good from now on! Please!". I'll have to tighten her muzzle so she can't speak to me. The bitch begins to speed up apologizing as she sees me put on the fake cock she hates so much. I see tears roll down her cheeks and her sniffle as her begging intensifies in scope and caliber. All the while, I just stand in front of her and watch as my little bitch desperately tries to free herself.

"Please, I don't know what got into me tonight! I promise I'll never disobey you ever again as long as I live! Please let me prove myself to you; I'll do whatever you want! Please!". I cackle in happiness, strut over to the woman, and snarl at her.

"You'll do whatever I say because of,". I reach out and shake the collar on her neck.

"this around your neck. Because you're my bitch and I own you. I tried to be nice, kind, and loving to you. But you repay me by trying to escape and run away. This is really your own fault. Try to remember that while I'm pounding into your gaping asshole.". I want to punish the woman as harshly as I can, and I can see that she wants this over with as soon as possible. So, instead of just fucking her right away, I force her head back and capture her lips in a kiss. She roughly bites my tongue, but stops that when I _crack_ her in the side of the head.

She's a member of a disgusting beast race, but I've had worse kisses in my life. If anything it has the potential to almost be enjoyable. When I tire of kissing her (which is almost immediately after the kiss begins) I move behind her. I can instantly see that I have a major problem because she isn't in the right position to fuck her. The easiest way to fuck her would be to take her like she's a bitch in heat, but that position would require me to untie and tie her legs again. I sigh and begin untying them while warning her.

"Get into a position like you're a female bitch in heat that's about to be rutted.". She refuses and doesn't move, but a harsh lick of my whip convinces her to move. Now her front half is lying on the bed with her ass in the air waiting for me. Not an ideal position for tonight, but it'll have to do. The bitch keeps begging and wailing as I prepare her asshole with a healthy, thick application of olive oil and ignore her desperate pleas. When I'm done preparing her ass I prepare the cock with olive oil, the mount the Khajiit like we're wild animals. I want nothing more that the roughly take her up the ass then and there in order to start tucking her, but I know doing that would only lead to an injured and aching slave.

I definitely don't want to touch her filthy anus to stretch it, so I simple have to settle for slowly nudging the tip of the glass prick into her ass. The tip has barely slipped past her outermost muscles when she begins fighting, screaming, and attempting to stop what's happening to her. I snarl in rage and roughly shove a few inches of the cock inside of her ass. My slave wails louder and harder when she feels my cock down further up her ass. I smirk and try to enter the woman even deeper, but her asshole rejects any more of the device going inside her. I look downwards and see hardly any of the cock is inside of the bitch below me.

I sigh as I pull the cock out of her asshole with a _pop_. This clearly isn't going to work anytime soon. She's tense as a board, unprepared for anal penetration, and I don't have the patience to warm her up. I quickly dismount the slave, find a clean rag, and clean off my cock. I reapply new olive oil to the clean device, walk back over to the woman, and begin preparing her cunt entrance. She calmed down when I dismounted her, but now she begins fighting with a renewed strength.

I give my whore another taste of the whip, remount her like she deserves, and enter her cunt as far as I can. She easily takes most of the device in her, but the last few inches is a tough fit that won't go in. She's been fighting me the entire time, but now she just lies still since I'm fully inside of her cunt. I slowly go from my standing position to a lying position until my front is pressed against the back of the Khajiit. I can feel her back awkwardly bend under my weight, but my slave knows better than to complain about it. I bring my left hand underneath the bitch to grasp onto one of her tits and roughly claw the sensitive flesh with my nails.

My other hand comes to rest on her hip to hold her as I slowly begin to exit her worthless cunt. When I'm almost completely out of her cunt I roughly thrust back deep inside of her, my salve whimpering as I do. I smirk while speeding up my movements, clawing her harder, and entering her quicker. I quickly grow tired of pounding into her because she's simply lying there like a dead fish. I bite her ear and snarl in her.

"I hope you aren't too upset that I didn't manage to take you up the ass; I can already tell that that's your favorite way to be fucked. Maybe next time I'll be able to. But I bet you enjoy being fucked this way just as well. Do you like your kind mistress pounding into your cunt like you're just some common whore?". That does it, the woman begins sobbing like a literal babe. I close my eyes in pleasure and groan as she cries; I'm reveling in the power that I hold over the slave below me. But I quickly grow bored and pull out of her with a _pop_ and spurt of olive oil. I unlatch the cock and toss it to the side of the room.

I untie my slave, release her from her collar, and take off the muzzle strapped to her face. I expect her to flee from me, but instead she collapses into my arms while still weeping like a babe. I pat her on the back as we both lie down in my bed. I can't wipe the smile from my face. I just raped her and now she's weeping in my arms while we cuddle on my bed. She's grown deeply attached to me quicker than I even though possible. Good. Soon enough she'll belong to me and be all mine. I keep smiling as I pat her back. _All mine_.


	9. Commandments

I roughly rub my eyes as I slowly wake up. However, one of my arms is trapped underneath the salve still clutching to me. I recall what happened last night and a smile spreads across my face. Hopefully, my slave has finally learned her place. If she hasn't, then I'd love nothing more than to see her head buried between my thighs. I stretch while freeing my arm and standing up. My bitch keeps sleeping as I get up. My slave had a lot to drink last night before I raped her, so I'm assuming she'll stay asleep for quite a while. Someone knocks on my door while I'm peeling back my curtains to allow the light to shine into my room. The knocking goes away before I can reach the door so I shrug and assume it was someone just coming to know if I'm still alive and well. I walk over to the door and open it.

Nobody is there, but a small package is resting on the ground right outside my door. I take the package in one hand, shut and lock my door, and open the box. I scoff and shake my head when I realize it's my slave's few belongings she had on her when she was captured. It's Rulindil's job to sort through prisoners' belongings and decide if they're too dangerous to return when (mostly _if_ ) they're release, so he must have been responsible for the package arriving. I suppose I could always give the bitch's belongings back to her one at a time as rewards for good behavior and obeying me. I sort through the items, but stop when anger washes over me at the sight of the prisoner's Amulet of Talos lying at the bottom of the box.

She also has an Amulet of Akatosh and an Amulet of Arkay along with the Talos one, but she was wearing the Talos Amulet when she was captured by my guards. Yet another ignorant soul who worships yet another false god. I quickly hide all of her items excluding the Amulet of Talos, then go about cleaning up my room. I don't bother dressing throughout the entire process. My slave was drunk last night when I raped her, so she couldn't get the full effect of what I did to her. The whore is actually beginning to wake up. She slowly stretches and sits up on my bed. Groggily, she peels open her eyes, but groans quickly and closes them again. I walk over to her, lightly push her onto her back, and lie down beside her in a slightly recline position. I snicker at the slave's cringing and mock her.

"Problems?". Instantly, she tenses up and looks over at me with wide eyes. Confusion is evident on her face. I expect my bitch to scream and try to flee from me, but she simply keeps lying there beside me and attempts to gauge my reaction. I smile at her, chuckle deep in my throat, and give her a small amount of mercy.

"Don't worry, you were taught your lesson last night. You attempted to escape from me, and you were punished accordingly. The only reason I'll have to do that again is if you horribly disobey me or try once again to free yourself. Don't worry, though. I'll be gentler next time I have to.". She relaxes a little, but still seems t be wary of me. I already know what's most likely going through her mind right now. She's attempting to flip the situation so that she's to blame for what happened.

She doesn't want to accept that I'm truly evil because she's completely and utterly at my mercy. It's easier on the mind to have been capture by a good person that's forced to do bad things to you rather than an evil person who just doesn't care about what you do. She wants to make it seem like I only punish her when she's done something extremely bad, so in a way she stays in some sort of control regarding her life. It's only an extremely small amount of control, but it's still control. I reach out to her, push the slave's mane back behind her ear, and whisper to her.

"But we have another problem going on.". I hid the Amulet of Talos beneath the covers before the talk, but now I quickly reveal it to her. I dangle the amulet between our faces, my slave going cross-eyed to get a proper look at it. When she realizes what it is her eyes widen to an obscene level, her ears flatten to her skull, and I can her hear gulp in terror. A smirk spreads across my face, I lean in, and ask a threatening question.

"What is this?". She lets out a small, pathetic chuckle and squeaks her answer.

"An Amulet of Talos.". I nod and snarl at her.

"A good observation. Now, why were you wearing this when you were captured by my guards?". She blinks and nervously tries to get herself out of the corner.

"It was a gift that Delphine got me.". It probably was since that sounds likely, but I still whisper my threat to her.

"I don't believe you, you little lying slut. Are you aware that it is illegal to worship Talos in the Empire? That only filthy rebels worship a fake god? They you're inside Empire territory?". She frantically nods after each question I ask, and I can practically taste and feel her nervousness growing with each word. I calmly explain the situation to her.

"I don't give a rat's furry ass if you worshiped Talor or not while you were still free, but now you're all mine. And, no pet of mine shall worship a fake god. What would my fellows think of me? Do you understand?". She quickly nods, but I keep up the pressure.

"There will still need to be punishment for what you've done.". She doesn't have any time to react as I grab her wrists abd tie both of them to the bedpost. I left the ropes from last night attached to the bed, so it's an easy and simple matter to retire my slave. She instantly begins fighting and crying as I prepare her entrance. Already, I'm planning on claiming her cunt with my fingers. I'll stick her head between my thighs and force her to lick me later, right now I just want to feel her flailing desperately beneath me. As I enter her, I hear the slave whisper something.

"Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy.". Stendarr's commandment from _The Ten Commands of the Nine Divines_. Adorable, my bitch thinks that the gods will descend from the heavens to save her. The sooner my whore realizes that the Eight are deaf and blind the better. I roughly enter her and speed up the motion of my fingers to an obscene speed. My slave is still fighting and crying out as she keeps talking.

"Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family.". I nearly burst into a fit of laughter. Mara! She thinks that the god of love will save her from being raped, just because she's screaming some commandment written down years before my slave's ancestors were even considered more than food and clothing. I lean down and use my blunt teeth to roughly chomp on her pebbled nipple. I moan as the taste of coppery blood fills my mouth. She screams the next commandment.

"Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel.". I freeze for a second. Talos. I'm raping her for having an Amulet of Talos, so she thinks it would be wise to scream Talo's commandment. I slowly _pop_ my fingers out of my bitch, then grab the Amulet of Talos. She looks almost relieved to be free, but her face drops when I warm the metal up with my flame spell. Warm enough to heat it up to where it'll burn her flesh, but not hot enough that it'll melt.

My slave begins crying and begging me to stop, but I ignore her and continue warming the amulet. As it warms, I use my other hand to rip out a small area of the Khajiit's fur from her right hip until her grey skin is revealed beneath her likewise grey pelt. The whore screams and cries the entire time I'm preparing her to be branded. When there's enough clear skin to work with, I tell the woman something important.

"Talos was just a man and not a god. You will learn. Quickly. Repeat after me, 'Talos was just a man and not a god.'.". She quickly repeats what I said word for word after me, but I still bring the burning metal to her revealed flesh. She screams in agony and fights as the burning amulet sears into her flesh and marks her as mine. Now she'll know her mistake, and be reminded of it any time she looks at the burn marring her body.

When her skin is bright red, I take the metal away from it and toss it to the side. My flame spell protected my own fingers from the flames, so I don't have any burns on me. My slave's currently panting and has her eyes tightly closed. I hum a tune while stroking the skin around her burn and examining the mark of Talos standing out on her beautiful, pale flesh. It appears the woman's skin is light grey underneath her thick pelt. Not too surprising. When she's calmed down I explain it to her.

"You've learned the lesson you needed to learn, now I believe that it's time for your reward for learning.". She lets out a groan and tears roll from her eyes.

"Am I actually going to enjoy this reward?". I ignore her and laugh while reclaiming my position between the woman's thighs. As I resume where I left off, I mock the bitch.

"No, but I certainly will.". The woman once again begins desperately fighting, once again trying to get away from what I'm going to her right now. My bitch once again resumes babbling off commandments. Either to take her mind off it or to stop me or to pray, I honestly don't know.

"Honor the earth, its creatures, and the spirits, living and dead. Guard and tend the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead.". Arkay. Dumb bitch.

"Work hard, and you will be rewarded. Spend wisely, and you will be comfortable. Never steal, or you will be punished.". Zenithar. Slut doesn't get it, does she?

"Use Nature's gifts wisely. Respect her power, and fear her fury.". Kynareth. I'm almost getting tired of this.

"Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love.". Dibella. A vein in my neck twitches.

"Know the truth. Observe the law. When in doubt, seek wisdom from the wise.". Julianos. Fuck, she really likes praying.

"Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Eight, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests.". Akatosh. Is she almost broken? She finishes by saying a final line.

"The Eight say: Above all else, be good to one another.". My slave was either a heavily religious woman, or grew up in a heavily religious area when she was a child. Either way, I'll fix that in her soon enough. I can't keep a grin from crossing my face when I realize my slave changed 'The Nine' to 'The Eight'. She's actually a quick learner, apparently. She might be a good student, but the olive oil I use to fuck her is used up and I'm starting to just roughly scrape against her insides. She's quick to realize what I want from her, but apparently can't force herself to get wet for me. I'll fix that soon enough, but right now I just have to stop. I don't want to end up ripping or injuring my slave in any other way. While I untie her, I snarl in her ear.

"The Eight Divines have many commandments, but Molag Bal only has a single commandment. 'Kill those weaker than you and take whatever you want from those that can't stop you.'. The gods were blind and deaf to your suffering, but Molag Bal is no doubt smiling at me from some plane in Oblivion for the raping I just did. Now dress yourself. We have lunch with Rulindil and his own slave.". I quickly turn and begin to dress. A plan if forming in my mind.


	10. Blood Seal

When I'm dressed for the day I hand my slave some ragged trousers, old breast bindings, and clean undergarments. She won't need to wear a shirt or shoes since her pelt and animal-like feet take care of those parts. Rulindil is already eating on a balcony when I find him, and his Bosmer slave is tied to my friend's chair. The wood elf is heavily bruised all over, has two black eyes, and whip marks are still oozing blood down his back.

Even now, the man is desperately attempting to escape while yanking on his secured leash. Silently, I mentally thank my slave for acting better than that since I'd never have the kind of patience required to break a slave of that behavior. Rulindil looks a tiny bit surprised to see me, but motions at an empty chair beside him in offering to me. I nod as I sit down, but give one command to my slave once I'm seated.

"Sit. Now.". She instantly slides down onto the floor beside me and takes her place next to the struggling wood elf slave. Nervously, she eyes the fighting man. I take a chunk of cheese off of the bounty Rulindil has set before him and claim it as my own by biting into it. My fellow just rolls his eyes playfully as I 'steal' his food. I finish the cheese quickly and make conversation with him.

"So, how goes the new slave and his training?". The elf in question is still struggling and fighting to get away. Only now he's nearly hitting my Khajiit in his attempts. Rulindil groans and shakes his head at the question. He motions a gloved hand at the man and snarls.

"Horrible! He doesn't response to any command I give him or tactic I try, and he hasn't stopped trying to escape me since I first got him!". He looks at the Khajiit woman bowed down beside me who's sitting as still as a gargoyle statue. His eyes look almost longing.

"How did you ever get your Khajiit to behave as well as that? I thought since she's a beast race she would have been harder to train.". I hum in content and reach out to stroke my slave's thick pelt. I give her another command.

"Stand. Now.". She rises without question while stealthy taking a step away from her flailing fellow slave. I tell the man what I did.

"You have to have a hard hand when it comes to punishments, but no finesse it in. Apparently, it's not required with cats.". I motion my hand at where the symbol of Talos is burned into her skin as a permanent reminder to her failings. Rulindil shakes his head in disappointment and sighs a little. His tone is dreary as he keeps talking.

"I've burned twenty x's into his lower back to teach him a lesson, but he still keeps doing whatever he wants and trying to escape.". I shrug a little and try to get more out of him.

"Tell me everything that you've tried on him.". My friend scratches the stubble growing along his jaw as he lists off his punishments.

"Beating him, branding him, whipping him, scourging him, and strangling him.". I examine the struggling elven man and see his feet come within mere inches of kicking my slave. I turn my full attention back to my friend and try to give him some advice.

"Try depriving him of all sleep, disfigure him in any way, use sensory deprivation, rape him until he bleeds, break his arms and legs, and rip out a few of his teeth or his tongue.". The elven slave is frozen in horror, my own slave's eyes are as wide as plates, and Rulindil has a smile spreading across his face.

"I easily forget that you used to work as a torturer before your promotion.". I smile, give him a nod, and keep talking to him.

"You're great at your job, but I was doing it for years before you came along. So, what do you plan on doing to him?". Rulindil hungrily eyes his slave as he tells me.

"I think he's had enough sleep, I'd like to get a few of his teeth out, and it's been far too long since I've had someone to fuck.". The Bosmer is instantly fighting with renewed vigor, and this time he kicks my slave in the leg. My smart little bitch knows I'm on her side and retaliates. She flattens her ears, pulls back her lips, and hisses like a damned snake. That bastard has the gall to stop struggling, spit in the direction of my slave, and kick her in the leg harder than before. I instantly snarl at my friend.

"Ruilndil!". He shrugs at me.

"Elenwen!". The slaves have stopped fighting as they both watch their masters. Rulindil is the first of us to speak again.

"Your slave hissed at my slave!". I scoff and toss my hair a little.

"Your filthy little Bosmer bastard kicked my Khajiit!". He looks almost angry as he motions at my slave.

"You're calling mine filthy? You slave reeks of sex and looks like she's been dragged through ten kinds of crap!". The Bosmer slave snickers and sneers before trying to kick my slave again. He misses by a mile when my bitch sidesteps out of his range of kicking. I calmly control my voice as I give my slave a command.

"Come over here. To me.". She quickly walks over to me while the Bosmer slave continually attempts to kick her leg. I easily reach over, pop open my slave's mouth, and examine the remaining teeth she still has in her skull. As I look at her sharp teeth I ask her a question.

"Can you use your feet to defend yourself in a fight? The claws on your feet, I mean.". She nods as I feel the pointed ends on each and every single tooth she has. I quickly decide they're sharp enough to hurt. I nod at my bitch and give her my blessing.

"If he dares to kick you one more time, then feel free to rip him to bloody shreds. Now, return to the sitting position you were in.". She instantly follows my orders without hesitation, but sits a decent distance away from Rulindil's constantly kicking slave. Ruilndil sighs and talks solely to me.

"You can't be serious right now! He's still just learning; give him a break! Your Khajiit has had a few days to get use to being a slave. He hasn't.". I can't help rolling my eyes as I talk to him.

"It's not my fault that your slave can't listen to you. Mine is just intelligent enough to know that going against my wishes is bad for her in the long run.". Before Rulindil can respond, a loud screech interrupts our delightful conversation.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

The Bosmer howls and cries out in fear as I leap on him while swinging at the bastard with both of my fists. I don't have my claws any longer, but my hands are still more muscular than most other's. My right fist connects with his hollow stomach while my left fist hits home in his groin. My fellow slave purposely kicked me in the ass while I was sitting because he's an asshole, and he probably assumed that Rulindil would protect him from me.

Rulindil isn't my master, and Elenwen told me to feel free to tear my fellow slave to shreds if he kicked me. When I first saw the man I pitied him because Rulindil seems like he would be even less forgiving than Elenwen is, but my pity for him quickly evaporated when he started kicking me like an asshole. Rulindil is screaming as I bite the elf's ear before shaking my head wildly in an attempt to pull it free from the slave's skull. The wood elf whimpers and cups his injured groin while sliding to the ground.

My fists continue to rain down on him like a military assault. I feel someone begin to yank on my tail to try to get my up, but when I manage to twist my head I see it's only Rulindil. I ignore the man and keep attacking the weaker slave by biting at his ear and pummeling him with my fists. I can hear my mistress laughing while Rulindil screams at her to call me off of his slave. Now the bastard's ear is beginning to finally tear free of his skull.

I can feel him weakly kick and punch at me, but I've felt dying skeevers with more fight in them. Then, Elenwen's hand coming to rest on my shoulder stops me. I release the man and leap back, so I'm crouching down by my mistress. Rulindil rushes instantly to his slave's side as new bruises begin to form on the Bosmer's body. Rulindil looks at Elenwen and tells her something in a hateful tone.

"Look at what you've done now! Your damned slave is little more than a briefly tamed wolf!". My elven mistress in question begins to pet my head like I'm a tame puppy. She doesn't back down.

"Maybe your slave will listen better now.". Rulindil shakes his head and his voice is exasperated.

"I don't think I'll every truly understand you.". My mistress offers a chuckle and question.

"That's the plan, but no hard feelings about this?". Rulindil checks his slave over before confirming it.

"He should be perfectly fine. No hard feelings.". Elenwen is still petting me like a dog as she says the next part.

"Good. Now, I have to take my slave to a healer. I'll see you later.". Rulindil gives my mistress an exasperated look and Elenwen explains further.

"Just for the burn mark on her hip, and to make sure your slave didn't somehow manage to do any damage.". Rulindil carefully and slowly scrapes his slave off the ground. Elenwen turns away from him and taps my head before commanding me.

"Follow me." I quickly follow my mistress with my ruffled mane from her petting bobbing on top of my head. As we walk, she talks to me.

"The healer will also need to check your cunt for any tearing, or any other damage I could have done when I made love to you. Don't try to fight her; it's in your best interest.". I nod as we reach the healer's room and I nervously follow Elenwen inside. The healer is passed out with a bottle in her hands, but wakes up when my mistress pours a bottle of beer over her head. The healer snorts in rage and sits up, but ends up falling out of her bed.

She stands, realizes Elenwen is before her, and gives a sloppy half bow before almost falling. My mistress just rolls her eyes and pushes me towards the drunken woman. The shorter Altmer roughly and quickly yanks me over to a table, then forces me to hop up on it. Finally, I allow the healer to relieve me of my clothes. The healer slowly and thoroughly examines my entire body while Elenwen explains what happened. Eventually, Elenwen stops speaking as the healer keeps examining. The healer stands and explains the situation.

"That Bosmer can't throw a punch worth a damn. Your bitch won't even get a bruise out of it.". Then, the healer roughly forces across my thighs to examine my cunt. Elenwen explains my punishment as the healer looks me over. Eventually, Elenwen stops speaking as the healer keeps examining. When the woman examines my cunt, she gets a little too friendly by beginning to play with my clit like she's trying to stimulate me. Elenwen allows it at first, but after two minutes she stops it. Honestly, I think it might have had something to do with the fact I was beginning to shudder with a crescendo of pleasure that pissed her off.

"What exactly is this for?". The drunken woman shrugs and Elenwen slaps her on the back of the head. I whimper a little as the drunk healer stops playing with me. A fire comes to Elenwen's eyes. She glares at me, but also licks her lips. The healer finally stands back up and tells Elenwen my progress.

"She's absolutely fine besides the burn on her him. It's blistering right now, and it could easily get infected.". She wipes off her hands of my juices.

"I'd say just to watch it for a few days, and come back if it looks like it's becoming infected.". Elenwen nods before handing me my clothes, then yanking me out the door the second I'm dressed. I'm not sure where we're going, but my mistress speaks along the way.

"Now do you see how easy you truly have it? I know a thousand different methods of radical torture, but I refrain from using them on you. And, Rulindil begged me to give you to him when he first saw you. You saw what he did to his slave, didn't you? It would have been even worse for you considering you have a working cunt and are a beast race. Now, hurry up I have work that needs done.". Elenwen quickly picks up the pace, but I manage to follow only a step behind her the entire way. When we reach her office door, she opens it and I quickly step inside with my mistress behind me without even being commanded. When she's inside her office, Elenwen shuts and locks the door. I stand still as my mistress sits down. I instinctively catch the collar she throws at me as she gives me a command.

"Feel free to explore again, but don't try to escape. Any questions?". I consider saying no to her, but I actually do have a question. So, I nervously (and somewhat quietly) clear my throat. Elenwen looks up from her work and goes 'hmm' before talking.

"Yes? What?". I quietly speak to her.

"Can I please just return to your room? I'm rather tired.". My mistress looks skeptical, but nods and motions that I'm allowed to leave. I quickly rush away before returning to my mistress's room. I close my mistress's door and climb into her bed as a strange exhaustion sweeps over me. As I fall asleep, I try to count the days that I've been trapped here. About two weeks. Roughly. So, I've been here for only two weeks. I sigh, then snuggle deeper into Elenwen's bed while wrapping the thick blanket tightly around me. I've been tired for the last three days or so. I'm not sure why I'm exhausted, but I want to get as much sleep as I possibly can. I yawn and close my eyes as sleep claims me.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I put my ancient blade away as Forsworm blood drips from the tip of it. My friend is trailing far behind me, but I ignore that fact and push on. I'm, however, forced to stop when I arrive at the true entrance to Sky Haven Temple. The blood seal is what's locking me out. Esbern finally arrives and whispers in my ear.

"Oh no, we can't go on! Without Dovahkiin blood we can never open the entrance!". I roll my eyes and snarl at my friend.

"I was already prepared for a situation like this.". I open up my rather light back and dig around before pulling out a skin of water along with a dagger. The filthy, cracked dagger is coated in dried blood. The Dragonborn's blood to be exact. It was an accident that she stabbed herself in my presence. She fell down my secret stairs and the unsheathed weapon sliced open a large gash in her hip. I was easily able to heal her wound then, but the Khajiit wanted nothing more to do with the dagger after that. She'd tossed it to me and mockingly said 'keep it'. I threw it somewhere and forget about it until I left to get Esbern. I took with me almost everything I owned including the dagger. I'm not sure why I wanted to take the weapon, but I couldn't stand the thought of a (shitty) gift from the Dovahkiin staying in that room.

Now I'm actually glad that I kept the woman's dagger. I stand over the circular seal, open the skin of water, and pour the clear liquid over the dried blood. The dried blood refuses to loosen, so I'm forced to rub the metal as I continue pouring water over it. Then, some of the blood returns to its liquid form due to my efforts and finally drips down onto the blood lock keeping Esbern and I out. It's only a few tiny drops, but it's enough to work. The circle drinks down the Dovahkiin's blood, then the door slowly moves itself upwards. My old friend is complimenting me for my quick thinking. I ignore his words and charge ahead to the temple. Soon enough, Esbern is right behind me.


	11. The Khajiit Body

**Elenwen POV:**

I'm busy filing my daily reports when Rulindil walks into my office with a tremendous book he has to carry using both of his hands. My friend clears his throat in order to get my attention, but waits until I look up to speak.

"I just wanted you to know I found a book that I thought might interest you.". I hold out my hands to allow my fellow to slide the heavy tome into my grasp. I push the reports to the side using my elbow as I look at the title of the book. As I read, Rulindil falls into the chair in front of my desk. _The Khajiit Body_ is written across the front of the book. I idly begin flipping through the gigantic book as I examine each and every page. Each page has a detailed drawing and description of a Khajiit's internal organs and body systems. As I flip though the pages I listen to Rulindil as he explains the situation to me.

"I was originally looking for a book detailing the Bosmer body and organs, but someone else has it for some reason right now. Anyway, I found the book and got curious, so I flipped through it. There's actually some vital information worth reading in it.". I snort at the claim this book would be useful to me, and I even challenge him.

"What could be so important in it? Half of this book focuses on the _male_ Khajiit body. I don't own a male Khajiit. Or I do, and his dick is small enough I mistook it for a cunt.". He looks mildly uncomfortable at having to explain it to me, but he's a mature man and can say the following words without panicking or making it weird.

"How females reproduce, general sensory spots found on most female Khajiit, their dietary requirements to ward off sickness, similarities and differences between them and females of other races, menstrual cycles-". I close the book gently, push the thick tome back towards him, and refuse.

"No, thank you. I know how menstrual cycles work, and it's mildly gross to think about my slave bleeding out of her cunt.". Rulindil sighs and shakes his head, then explains it further to me.

"Khajiit women don't have menstrual cycles like you, so that's one of their similarities to felines. They have heat cycles that increase their chances of pregnancy, but they don't bleed like other women.". Silently, I thank the eight divines. That particular issue has been gnawing at my mind for some time since I didn't want to have to personally take care of my slave's filthy rags, and I'm now extremely thankful that I won't have to ever deal with that problem. Rulindil offers the book back to me, and this time I happily take it from his hands. I once again begin flipping through it, but ask a question as I do.

"Which chapter has the heat cycle covered in it? I want to know if that'll make my slave more willing to fuck me, or cry less when I fuck her ass.". My friend rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair before telling me.

"Page 782. Don't worry, I bookmarked it for you.". I nod and begin flipping to page 782 while Rulindil excuses himself before leaving my office. Quickly, I flip to the page to read about my slave.

 _Any and all female Khajiit are remarkably like female cats in the regards of reproduction and menstruation cycles. Unlike females of other races, Khajiit women experience a heat cycle, but do not vaginally bleed during the time of their heat. If a female Khajiit at any point in her life bleeds from her genitals, the that's a major sigh she has a potentially lethal infection of the uterus. If she's bleeding from her urethra, then she most likely has a minor bladder infection._

 _There's no exact way to tell the time when a Khajiit starts her heat cycle due to the complexity of it, but the cycles last from several day to two weeks (or quite possibly longer), and repeats itself every two to three week. Unlike cats, the female Khajiit feels next to no discomfort while in her heat cycle. A few signs that a female Khajiit is about to enter her cycle of heat are as follows. The Khajiit woman becomes even more affectionate that normal to the point she'll vie for any male's (in some cases of sexuality even/or just female's) attention. Even if the female is usually affectionate to everyone; she'll become almost clingy during her heat cycle._

 _Another sign of heat is if the female begins to take her 'mating stance' as it's called. It's unlikely and rare to see a Khajiit get into her full mating stance, but she might get in the halfway position. Flicking her tail out of the way for easy access to her genitals, flattening her ears to signify her readiness, turning her back to her potential mate, constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and drawing attention to her ass/genitals are all signs she's possibly in heat._

 _The next best sign is her vocalization. The female Khajiit won't wail like a female cat in heat, but she will most likely become slightly more vocal at this time. Letting out tiny 'purrs' when touched affectionately, moaning louder than normal during sex/sexual touches, and (at rare times) even loudly sighing to grab the attention of her potential 'mate'. An extremely rare (and almost extinct) sign is if the female suddenly starts destroying things around her home or area. Some scholars and healers think this is a remnant of their cat like ancestors._

 _Female cats (both feral and domesticated) spray their territory to mark it and to attract male mates. The Khajiit race is as civilized as they're going to get, and lacks the physical ability to spray urine like a cat. However, the destroying urge may be their way of 'marking their territory' in this age and day. Or maybe it's just a random symptom of being a female Khajiit going through heat. At this point, I haven't gathered enough data to properly judge._

 _But the sure sign of a female in heat is a sudden and_ _unexplainable loss of any sort of appetite. Going for any long periods of time without eating is obviously an unhealthy thing to do, so it's recommended to try to get a female Khajiit to eat or else she will become more susceptible to any form of illness. Finally, the last sigh is the female Khajiit's genitals will itch or burn either during urination or rest. The genitals might also be swollen, but nothing can be done to ease that._

 _If the Khajiit isn't impregnated during her current heat cycle, then her next heat cycle will occur in about two or three weeks roughly. While the Khajiit heat cycle may sound absolutely horrible and long, I've found most of the female Khajiit I've spoken to shrug their heat cycles off. According to the Khajiit I've interviewed it's just a part of their average life, and after a few cycles they hardly even notice them. Some Khajiit insist they don't even realize when they're on their cycles anyone; though, I will admit they were older females and might not go through their average cycles anymore._

 _The female Khajiit cycle may seem tough and hard, but there's something quite harder. Impregnating a female Khajiit is extremely harder than getting any other female of any other race pregnant. And, that's when the father of the child is another Khajiit. Getting a female Khajiit pregnant by a male of a different species is a daunting task that's almost completely unheard of, but not quite impossible if legends and stories are to be believed. A lot of factors make it nearly impossible for a female Khajiit to even become pregnant, but it's not an impossible task._

 _The body of male Khajiit has a barbed/spiked penis similar to a fishhook. When the male withdrawals his penis the barbs scrap against the female's vaginal walls. The female who's being fucked will usually screech like an actual cat, but I'm not completely certain if it's due to pain or pleasure (although, I assume pain or a mixture of pain/pleasure). When the scrapping of the walls occurs the female's body will begin to ovulate, then begin preparing to carry a child. And, it should be noted that the scrapping prematurely ends the heat cycle. It's actually not uncommon for female Khajiit to mimic this effect by using their claws in order to end a particularly rough or long heat cycle._

 _It seems like it would be an easy feat for a female Khajiit to get pregnant, but the scrapping has to occur for quite a lengthy amount of time before ovulation occurs. If a male Khajiit finishes too early or the scrapping isn't hard enough to start ovulation, then the female Khajiit's cycle will end without her becoming with child. It's quite obvious this is a difficult thing to do, but also why it's nearly impossible for a male of any other race to impregnate a female Khajiit. His pounding will have to occur for almost half of an hour (interrupted intervals are fine) before the Khajiit woman begins ovulating. However, there is a way to increase the odds of getting the woman pregnant. If a male of any species bites, squeezes, scratches, or harms the woman's neck (lightly) it will help her begin ovulating._

 _Mating more than once with the woman (obviously) increases the chances of the woman ovulating and becoming with child. Any child born of a Khajiit mother with a mer or man father has never been documented, but ancient legends and rumors have flourished ever since Elsweyr were discovered. While I've never seen such a child (save a bastard with an Argonian father) I would imagine it would simply be a Khajiit like its mother (with traits of the father occasionally coming into play). For more on the concerns of the Khajiit woman's mating and ovulating turn to page 1,156._

I close the tremendous book, shut my eyes tight, and rub my eyelids carefully. That section of the book was too damned look and as boring as watching paint dry, but it was informational/important. So, I don't have to worry about my slave ever bleeding on anything or needing rags, but (apparently) she'll turn into little more than a common whore roughly half of the month. That's actually a good thing because it wouldn't kill that bitch to be a little more willing during our sex. I push the heavy tome to the side, but almost instantly stop pushing. Underneath the book is a receipt for the male whore I sent to my Khajiit. _Fucking shit_.

That damned whore kept going on and on about how he fucked the Khajiit, but at the time I hardly listened to him. Did he fuck my slave more than once that night? Then, an idea hits me. I can just go and ask the Khajiit. I quickly finish filing my daily reports, heave the book up into my arms, and rush out of my office and to my room. When I enter my room I see the Khajiit is still soundly sleeping with her head resting on my pillow. I put the book away under the bed, the quietly sit down beside the woman and begin to rouse her. My bitch groggily and slowly sits up, but instantly snaps to attention when she spots me. I calm her with a wave of my hand and try to get her to start talking.

"Did you enjoy your nap? Did you sleep well?". She looks terrified and confused, but nods and doesn't crawl away from me. I offer her a small smile and keep asking her questions.

"When wast the last time you had your heat cycle?". She looks extremely shocked/confused with a little bit of 'offended' mixed in there, but she tells me what I need to know.

"My last heat cycle was three weeks ago.". I nod at her and keep talking.

"How long did your last cycle last? Are you still on your cycle? Also, how many times did that male whore I sent to you fuck you?". Now she looks more offended than anything else. Thankfully, she tells me the answers I want.

"It stopped the very fist night I was here, and he fucked me a lot.". Her menstrual cycle stopped the night the whore went to visit her. I nod at my bitch, but keep asking.

"How long do Khajiit pregnancies usually last?". One of her ears flattens while the other perks up. She cocks her head to the side.

"Ten months or so. The same as any other woman's pregnancy.". So, her heat cycle stopped after the whore finished fucking her, he complained that my slave liked sex rough, they had sex multiple times in one night, and I won't know if my bitch is pregnant until she physically begins showing signs or she doesn't have another heat cycle in a few weeks. I nod at my slave and begin to soothingly and gently rub her thigh. My slave looks extremely nervous, so I try to calm her down.

"You're fine. Just tell me when your next heat cycle begins.". When she nods I give her permission for the conversation to end.

"You can go back to sleep now. I'll be back in just a few hours.". She nods at me before slowly lying back down on my bed. I rise and leave. I need to find Rulindil and have a discussion with him. Right now. When I find my friend he's enjoying a drink outside on a balcony, but puts the bottle of beer down when I go over and stand beside him. He sees the expression on my face, takes one last swig of beer, and asks me an important question.

"What's the trouble?". I sigh and quickly tell my old friend my problem. He nods when I'm done and asks a stupid question.

"What are you going to do about it?". I shrug as I shake my head, but eventually answer him.

"In ten weeks she'll start to show if she's even pregnant by the whore. And, if she hasn't had her heat cycle in all of that time I'll clearly have an answer. If she's pregnant, then I'll just have to find a specialist to remove the bastard from her womb before it grows any larger.". Rulindil hums a little to show he's listening, but asks me a simple question.

"Why?". I scoff at him before telling him why.

"It would be a filthy half-bred bastard in addition to an abomination, I don't want to hear a babe wailing in the middle of the night, and my slave would be an unfuckable and unattractive bitch near the end of her pregnancy.". Rulindil hums again to show he understands me, but debates my logic.

"I think you're looking at what you lose instead of what you could possibly gain. The Khajiit slave will naturally have a deep emotional attachment to her unborn child. You won't need to torture her for information during her pregnancy; simply threaten to hang her off the ground and use her stomach as a punching bag. She'll care about her unborn child more than her own life. If you do want to torture her for fun, then just don't kill the bastard in her belly. And, the slave will lose the ability to escape from you. If you hold her child, then she won't even try to run away. She might even come to think of you as a 'wife' or 'partner', so she doesn't even _want_ to escape.". Rulindil takes a small breath before continuing.

"The slave will gain weight from her pregnancy, and lose some muscle and strength she has. She's already strong as it is, but a pregnancy would certainly weaken her. The child would even grow up as your slave, and wouldn't question the lifestyle that it was born into. You'd gain another slave, a weaker and docile original sex slave, and gain great power over both of them. All you would have to do to have all that is be careful torturing her, make sure that the bastard arrives well enough, and don't murder the child once it's born.". I sigh and try to appease my friend.

"I'll sleep on the matter. She might not even be pregnant at all.". Rulindil nods in agreement and I excuse myself.

"I have to return to my slave.". He takes another sip of his beer as I leave with an endless array of possibilities before me.


	12. Fishing

**Delphine POV:**

When I find Esbern in one of the rooms of the temple asleep I roughly shake the man awake. My friend groans as he slowly sits up in his cot. Esbern grumbles as he looks at me, then asks an obvious question.

"What's happening?". I quickly inform my him on the current situation.

"I'm intending on leaving for the Thalmor Embassy.". Esbern is instantly and fervently arguing against my idea, but I turn from him and begin strutting away as quickly as possible. I don't have time to fight with my friend over what I'm doing. I'm already heavily armed and thickly armored, so I simply walk out of the ancient temple. I've only gone a few feet from the exit when Esbern catches up to me, weakly grabs onto my shoulder, and manages to barely flip me around to face him. I'm prepared to snarl and snap at him when I see my old friend is wearing his ancient, thick armor with a sharpened sword hanging from his belt. Before I can say anything to him, Esbern is already talking to me.

"I want to go with you and help.". I nod at Esbern and once again turn to leave, but my friend stops me yet again with some strong logic.

"But I seriously think you should reconsider your plan of action. The two of us don't stand a chance of freeing the Dragonborn by ourselves.". At this point I really don't have much of a plan. I'd just wanted to get to the embassy and go from there, but Esbern doesn't need to know that. So, I nod like I agree and question him.

"Do you have any ideas?". The man offers me a small smile and explains his idea.

"I always have a plan at the ready. I think you and I should get three or four people who were close to the Dragonborn to join our ranks, or at least get them to help us free her from her captors. I've never even meet the Dragonborn in person, but you have. Do you know anyone that's close to her that would help us on our quest?". I begin to instantly rake my brain and spit out a few ideas.

"She told me she has a housecarl that use to follow her around everywhere before she had a mammoth crush her knee, but the woman's still loyal and wanted to follow after her knee was healed. Only the Dragonborn denying her kept her from adventuring again. I believe the housecarl lives in Whiterun.". Esbern nods and motions for me to keep going. I oblige.

"Faendal knows the woman well enough, and he owes her one. The Dragonborn managed to get a girl to fall in love with him even though he's terrible.". Esbern nods once again and motions for me to continue. I nod back and rake my brain further. It takes me a few minutes, but I manage to come up with one more name to help us.

"She once told me about how she beat a woman named Uthgerd the Unbroken in a fight, and how Uthgerd offered to follow her after her defeat. She might be willing to follow us around, but I can't be completely certain.". Esbern offers a small sigh, and his next sentence is tinged with annoyance.

"So, we're going to have to go all the way back to Riverwood and Whiterun to just get three people to help us?". When I nod at him he groans and mumbles.

"We'd better get going.". I nod at the man and turn. As I leave Esbern follows close behind me.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I'd originally planned on going to my room for the moment, but at the last minute I go to my office instead. I've been so busy dealing with my slave recently that I'm actually behind on paperwork. I sigh as I sit down at my desk with three stacks of reports piled high on my desk. It looks like my slave will just have to take care of herself for a while. I begin checking, signing, and filing the reports one by one. All of them are extremely boring to me, and it's well into the night before I'm on the last stack of reports. I'm filing the last of the reports when I hear a knock on my office door. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand, place down the report I was filing, and yell for the person on the other side to hear.

"Come on in!". Rulindil slowly opens my door and looks surprised when he sticks his head in and finds me at my desk. He cocks his head as he steps inside.

"I stopped by your room looking for you, but when I woke your slave she said she hadn't seen you. Do you still have those bands that paralysis the wearer if they stray too far from the other band?". I nod at him, dig around in the lower drawers of my desk, and toss him the twin golden bands of metal. I expect my friend to leave my, but instead he sits down in the chair across from my desk. I start to file the report I put down; then, I stop when Rulindil clears his throat to get my attention. I rub my eyes for a second time as he asks me a question.

"Are you free tomorrow?". When I nod at him he asks another question.

"Would you mind going for a walk with me and Ancher? With your pet, of course. You couldn't trust her to be alone for that long.". I assume that Ancher is Rulindil's slave, so I tell him my opinion without fear.

"I don't see any particular reason not to go with you. Where exactly are you going, though?". My friend shrugs slightly and tells me his current plan.

"I'd planned on taking my slave to Northwatch Keep in order to train him, but you can do whatever you want with your slave. I'm not going to stop you.". I hum a little and consider what to do about this. I could always just take a boat and do some relaxing fishing. I'd just tell my slave to remain still for the entire fishing trip and not to bother me. It would be a hard test and train my slave for her future life. And, I'd get to actually fish for once. I'm not too good at fishing, but it's one of the few things I actually enjoy. I nod as I tell my friend my plan.

"I'll go ahead and go with you, but don't expect me to hang around the keep for long. Are we taking a carriage, riding, walking, or boating there?". Rulindil bites his lip as he considers his options. A few seconds later he tells me.

"I'll be riding there with Ancher in front of me. I might have to bind his hands together, but it'll be worth it in the end. What do you want to do?". I already have a plan formed, so I go ahead and tell my friend.

"I'll just do the same way as you, but I'll just have my slave wear her collar and leash.". He nods to show me he's listening, but suddenly asks another question.

"Have you thought about what you and I talked about concerning your slave?". I shake my head and explain why to him.

"I've been too busy filing to think.". He hums a little and keeps pushing.

"I still think that you'd be missing a big opportunity by removing the bastard if the Khajiit is even pregnant. You'd gain control over her that I can never get over Ancher.". I suppose he's right in that regard, so I simply hum a little in agreement. I go back to my filing as I talk to my friend.

"Honestly, I really don't know at this point. Right now I'm just praying that the whore's seed died before it got to her womb. If she does end up having a bastard growing inside of her belly, then I'll have to consider what to do. But for right now I just really want to focus on her training. Alright?". My friend nods, lets out a yawn, and excuses himself from my office. When he's left me alone I finally start filing with a vengeance. I sigh in relief and happiness when the final report is in.

I stand from my stiff chair, stretch my back, and quickly exit my stifling office. I look outside a window as I pass and see the sun is rising. I let out a groan and cast a powerful healing spell on my body. Energy instantly courses through my veins. My healer advised that I stop using healing spells in replacement of sleeping, but I have more important things than spending eight hours of my day in a miniature coma. I use to be able to cast just a simple, small healing spell and spend the entire day wide awake.

Now I need a powerful healing spell to just get me through a few hours. I have one more healing spell I know that's more powerful than the one I just cast on myself, but I'm holding off on using my most powerful spell. I'm certain my healer would explode in a fit of rage if she found out how reliant I'm starting to become on healing spells to keep me up throughout a regular day, so I avoid going to her at all cost. I feel my magicka regenerating as I open the door to my room and see my slave still safely asleep in my room. I pick up the woman's collar, leash, and riding crop.

Rulindil never said when he wanted to start heading out for the keep with me, but it'll probably be sooner rather than later. I walk over and put the collar on my sleeping slave. The Khajiit only wakes up as I snap the leash onto her collar. My slave looks like she's preparing to say something, but decides to remain silent. Looks like my bitch is finally learning. I roughly yank my whore from my bed and tell her what I'm going to do.

"Rulindil and I are taking our slaves to Northwatch Keep for some vacation time. I've decided not to put the band on you again because Rulindil needs to put those on his more unruly slave. But I'll be nice and tell you what I expect from you. You will not attempt to escape under any circumstances. You will not do anything that I don't approve of. You will not speak unless I speak to you first. Finally, you will never disobey me for any reason. Do you understand?". When my bitch nods I continue.

" _Very_ good. Now for some incentive to make sure. If you do anything wrong on this trip at any time, then I will make sure to use your body in every single way I can possibly imagine. By the time I'm done fucking you you'll be more used up than an experienced whore.". She looks like she's about to piss her pants, but I'm not done threatening her yet. I yank the woman closer to me, offer my toothiest smile, and keep snarling at her.

"Then, I'll drag your screaming, naked body down to the guards' barracks, tie your leash to one of the table's legs, and announce to everyone that they can use you in whatever way they see fit. Every single guard, servant, emissary and personnel in the embassy can use you in any way they want as much as they want. I won't give you any food or water, and I won't clean you while you're in the barracks. If you're lucky the guards will either like fucking you enough or take pity on you enough to keep you alive. I honestly don't know how long I'll keep you down there to use. An hour, day, week, month, or year! It doesn't matter to me how long you're fucked! But when I come to visit you, then I'll show everyone how to properly fuck you hard enough and in the best way. Then, when I feel you've paid your debt for going against me I'll slit your throat to bathe in your blood.". My threatening smile grows even wider as I add another detail I just thought of.

"I'm not sure what I'd do with the body once I'm done. Maybe I'll just keep your rotting corpse in the barracks for the guards to use when they get an itch to scratch.". I lovingly run the back of my right hand down her left cheek. I keep packing on the threats.

"Or maybe I'll just go ahead and cut off your head while feeding your body to the hounds. The guards are little more than slavering beasts when they're horny, and they won't care if it's your mouth instead of your cunt or ass they fuck.". My slave has tears in her eyes and looks about ready to throw up whatever's still in her stomach. I put on a look of fake pity and try to 'comfort' my whore.

"But I really don't want to do that. If you mind me well, then you'll be greatly rewarded for what you've done.". She seems to calm down a tiny bit, but still looks at me with a new look of terror on her face. Good. I would gladly do everything I threatened to do to her minus actually slitting her throat and bathing in her blood. Death would be far too sweet of a relief for the likes of her ilk. I slowly stroke the slave's cheek, but I'm interrupted when someone begins banging on my door. I give my slave a command.

"Sit.". She sits and I quickly strut over to the door. When I open it I see a smiling Rulindil with Ancher kneeling beside my friend. The slave is beaten black and blue with two black eyes along with a broken, bloody nose. At this rate the man is going to be dead before the end of this week. If Rulindil ends up killing his only slave my accident, then I'm going to have to not let him get another one ever again. Rulindil asks me a question.

"Are you ready to go yet?". I quickly give him my answer.

"Just give me a minute or two.". He nods, so I close the door before rushing to gather the supplies I'll need while my slave remains sitting on the floor where I left her. I grab my bitch's muzzle, my fake cock, a few sacks of fresh olive oil, and my favorite whip. I rush back to my door, open it, and my friend (who looks like he was about to leave) startles and asks a question.

"Are you ready now?". I nod and tell my slave a command over my shoulder.

"Come.". Rulindil turns and I follow him. Both of our slaves are desperately trying to keep up with the respective masters. When we leave the embassy we instantly head to the stables behind the building where all of the embassy's horses, mules, and donkeys are located. Ancher and my bitch follow us through the snow on their hands and knees without a single complaint or without falling behind. My slave obviously isn't trying to escape, but I still stay close to her just in case an idiotic idea crosses her mind. When all of us reach the stables I choose a dapple mare, then motion for my slave to mount the animal first.

When my bitch is on the horse I clamber on behind her, then wrap my arms securely around my slave's middle in order to reach the reins. The Khajiit is tense as a bow and I can hear her breathing become rough and ragged. I ignore her and situate the horse's reins comfortably in the palms of my hands while still retaining a tight grip on them. When Rulindil is ready to go I nod at him and we instantly take off. I kick my mare in the sides in an attempt to try to keep up with my friend, but it's an impossible task due to the fact my steed has a limp I didn't notice when I chose her. Her wound significantly slows her down until Rulindil is far, far ahead of me.

I just keep an eye on my friend as I continue riding and thinking about the information I got from the book Rulindil gave me. I can't think of multiple reasons to get rid of the Khajiit's bastard that might be growing in her belly (if she even is pregnant which at this point is still unlikely), but Rulindil does make quite a strong argument for letting the bastard grow. If I held the Khajiit's child in my grasp, then she would never attempt to escape again. And, I would gain yet another slave for myself.

In time I could even breed my bitch with another slave, but this time I could choose the race of the father. The offspring would obviously be a Khajiit like my slave, but even small traits of the father could prove to be useful. If she does end of being pregnant with the whore's baby, then her child could end up having the natural speed of a Khajiit coupled with the magicka of an Altmer. A Breton slave and my Khajiit slave could make a child with a Breton's resistance to magic, but the stealth only Khajiit naturally have.

If I bred my Khajiit with an Argonian, then the child could breathe underwater like its father while still having claws that could rend flesh from bone like its mother. However, a Dunmer slave could make a Khajiit child that could practically walk through fire, but have the inherited grace of my Khajiit slave. Honestly, the possibilities are endless. I frown when I realize I'm getting ahead of myself. My slave could still not be pregnant at all. If she is pregnant, then it'll be a long time before I could ever breed her. And, I'd need to find a male slave not owned by Rulindil. Ancher doesn't look up for the task of impregnating a woman.

I suppose I could always let my guards get slaves to bolster the slave population, but that could be a dangerous gamble. I'll need to think about it. Then, my thoughts are cut off as Northwatch Keep rises up in front of my slave and me. I ride over to the stables, dismount my mare, and yank my Khajiit down from the saddle. She yelps as she's forced to fall and lands directly into my arms, but I quickly push the woman back to her feet instead of being cradled in my arms.

I grab her leash and begin walking along the shore near the keep. I stop when I finally reach a dock lined with boats. A lone Altmer guard nods at me when I approach, but eyes my slave as I go about preparing a boat for use. Most of the required fishing supplies are in the boat already, though if I end up keeping any of the fish I catch I'll have to place them on the floor of the boat since there's no well to hold them in. I whistle to get my slaves attention, point at the boat, and give her a command.

"In. Now.". She hurries to get into the boat as quickly as she can due (most likely) to the fact the Altmer guard's stare is making her uncomfortable. When we're both inside the boat I push us off, then hand my slave the oars. For once, she doesn't look at all surprised. My slave begins rowing as quick as she can. It takes her almost half of an hour of rowing before I give her the command she's waiting for.

"Stop.". She instantly pulls the oars inside the boat and places them out of the way. I notice she's panting and straining with every move. I nod in approval at her as I bait a hook with a minnow from the bucket by my feet. I cast my line as far away from the boat as I can, allow it to sink for a bit, and stop letting the line go when I'm sure it's at a decent depth. I place my fishing pole in a hole drilling into the side of the boat. It'll allow my pole to yank if a fish bites, but won't let the fish yank my line into the water. I sit back and relax. I lean back a little more as I eye my slave.

Her lack of shirt is causing her to shiver in the colder temperature. My bag of supplies is still beside me which means I have access to her muzzle, my fake cock, some sacks of olive oil, and the whip if I decide to use any of them. I allow my slave to blankly stare at me for a few minutes before I talk to her.

"You've been a good girl so far. Keep it up and you'll get that reward I promised you in no time flat.". Slowly, I lean forward and reach out to caress down her side before stopping my hand on her hip. I can obviously see from the way her eyes grow obscenely wide that she knows very well what her reward is going to be. She's probably imagining something similar to what I did to her when she ran from me, but she's wrong. What I'm going to do to her to 'reward' her is so, so much worse than her previous punishment. This time I've sworn to myself that I'll _make_ my fake cock fit inside that tight little ass of hers.

If I do end up ripping her asshole apart, then I'll just take her to the healer to fix it up. My Khajiit must have gotten an idea of what I plan on doing because her face is beginning to show her true inner terror. I slowly raise my hand to her face, stroke her cheek with my thumb, and try to talk her into seeing things my way.

"If you would just simply lie back and accept your fate, then you might actually find you enjoy what I do to you.". I can see the slightest bit of anger in her eyes flash by, and I instantly attempt to stroke that flash into a fire.

"Is something wrong, my pet? Have you never fucked another woman before I made love to you because you ran from me? Don't worry about disappointing me. I'll show you how to please your betters.". She looks even more terrified than she was before, but also looks like she wants to badly stand up to me by saying something. I gently move my hand to the back of her skull in order to run my fingers through her thick, tangled mane. I keep trying to stoke the fire.

"Does my pretty little slave have anything to say to me?". She quickly shakes her head 'no', but still looks about ready to burst. I lean forward and whisper a threat in her ear.

"I'd suggest you tell me whatever it is now, or else I'll make good on my previous threat.". She swallows a lump in her throat and gathers her courage.

"I want to know what would happen if someone started to look for me.". I instantly give her a toothy smile, let out a small sadistic chuckle, and lean even closer to my slave. I knew that my bitch would eventually think that someone somewhere actually cared enough to go and look for her, but I didn't know it would be this soon. I quietly whisper my answer directly into her ear.

"Not a single soul alive or dead would ever care enough for you to come looking. You're a worthless piece of shit and nobody besides me will ever want you. Just look at yourself. You're defiant, unruly, and a filthy little beastfolk. I'm the only person who wants you, and you can't even follow the simplest of my orders.". Then, as if on my cue the fishing pole jumps to life with a fish caught on the other end. I smile a little, sit back in the boat, and motion for my slave to catch my fish for me. My slave quickly lunges for the rod, grabs it, and attempts to wrangle the fish I've caught up onto the boat.

I smirk and watch my extremely inexperienced slave attempt to catch the fish, but after a few minutes the line on the rod _snaps_ in two. My smirk grows even wider as I crawl over to my panicking slave while carefully making sure not to tip the boat over. She looks like her soul is about to abscond from her body, but her terror only increases as she feels me tugging on her breast bindings. The bitch allows me to relieve her of the clothing covering her tits, but screeches in terror when I toss the clothing into the water. As it floats away I cackle and tell her what I'm going to do and why.

"You didn't catch that fish for me, so this is your punishment. Luckily for you, you'll still get your reward.". She starts to panic and begins fighting as I relieve her of her shoes. I snap and snarl, but manage to wrestle the shoes off of her and chuck them into the water where they sink. I have an easier time ripping off her pants and undergarments. I toss the clothing into the water where they lazily drift away from the boast. The naked slave is now shaking in fear and huddled in the opposite end of the boat. She's trying in vain to cover her tits with her arms and cross her legs to hide her cunt. I smile at the woman and motion for her to come closer. She flattens her ears and weakly hisses in response. I _tsk_ and frown while shaking my head.

"The guards are going to be _very_ happy to hear of your defiance towards me.". Instantly, my bitch is groveling at my feet. I smile and begin to take off my own clothing. Only I pile my clothes at one corner of the boat so they're out of the way without getting wet. I'm constantly aware that we're in a boat, so I'm being extremely careful not to tip the tiny vessel. Especially considering how far away from land we are. When I'm relieved of my robes, boots, and gloves I turn my attention back to my slave. She's as far away from me as she can get again, and now she's huddled down while looking at me with fear filling her wide eyes. I shush the bitch, lean over, and take her in my arms. Slowly, I stroke the woman's side as she weakly fights in vain in an attempt to get away. I whisper to my little whore.

"Keep fighting and I'll throw you to the guards when we get back to the embassy. You'll be licking cocks and cunts all day long in a nonstop fucking fest.". My bitch freezes up. I hum a little tune as I reach over to my bag full of supplies. I'd like to eventually be able to fuck the Khajiit without my fake cock, but for right now it's safer and easier just to use my cock to fuck her. My slave whimpers as I attach the cock to myself and place the glass cock against the small of her back. I roughly shove the woman onto all fours. Instantly, she's fighting and trying to get away.

I sigh a little as I collapse myself onto her back. The Khajiit is forced to use all of her strength to hold me up, or else she'd be forced to the bottom of the boat with me on top of her. I put my hand on her back, heave myself slightly off of her, and grab a skin of olive oil from my bag. I press the tip of the sack to her ass and squirt some oil inside her ass and around the outside, then I prepare my cock (and her entrance just in case I feel like using it later after her ass) with a thick layer of olive oil. I tell the woman some good advice.

"Relax yourself, or it'll hurt more.". She remains as tense as physically possible. I sigh a little and threaten her.

"The guards at the embassy should be prepared for you when we get back. They'll be thrilled.". She's still tense, but I can see some of the tension leave her back and hips. She's trying. Hopefully, that's enough. I smile a little as I slowly press the tip of the glass cock against her asshole. Gently and tenderly, I push the cock into her. My slave whimpers and the tension returns to her body, but I manage to get some of my cock into her. With enough pushing I even manage to get a little more into her while she's still tense. My slave must have been fucked in the ass before because it's surprisingly easy to slip the glass into her once I get past her outermost muscles. But the olive oil and relaxed (if she can really be called that) slave might also help the process a tiny amount.

The cock is forced to stop with roughly an inch or so left outside the Khajiit's ass. I practically snarl at her and it causes her to shudder. She needs to learn her place, and this is how I can show her where she truly belongs in this world. I all but roar in rage as I force the last inch of the device into her. My slave howls in absolutely agony while desperately trying to claw her way away from me.

I make sure the bitch hears me laughing as I quickly yank the cock out of her asshole, then slam it back into her as roughly and hard as I possibly can. My slave screams as loudly as she physically can, starts to cry, and weakly tries hitting me to get me away. My extremely strong grip on her hips and the fact we're in a boat cut off any routes of escape she could possibly take. The boat sways and rocks as I violently fuck the bitch below me with all the strength I have. Thankfully, it doesn't tip.

A few drops of the ocean's water leap over the rim of our boat and hit the Khajiit and I while we fuck, but I ignore the wetness as I speed up the tempo of my thrusting. My Khajiit has completely collapsed, and it's only my grip on her hips that's preventing her from lying flat on her stomach on the floor of the boat in submission. I can hear my bitch crying and I can see her body shaking as I go, but I just make sure she can hear me laughing louder while pounding into her even faster.

I look down at where the Khajiit and I are connected. My fake cock easily pistons rapidly in and out of the slave's body with blood and olive oil lubricating the device. It appears my slave has ripped around my cock. What a shame. I make a mental note to give her an enema next time. She hasn't shit herself yet, but that's most likely due to luck and the fact my cock isn't long enough to get deeper into her. I lean forward until I've collapsed onto my slave. My grip still holds her up and my hips still keep on fucking her. I whisper into my bitch's ear an important lesson.

"You're a worthless piece of shit. Not a single person in the entire province wonders where you've gone. I'm all that you have, and this is what I'll do to you every single day if you don't start behaving me.". I finish my threat by biting deeply into her ear until I draw a thick stream of blood out. Finally, I consider the act done. I sit back and _pop_ my device out of the Khajiit's ass. Olive oil and blood begin leaking from her. I gag as I grab a rag from my bag, then shove the cloth up into my Khajiit's stretch, abused, and bleeding asshole. Now she'll be humiliated and won't stain the wooden boat or my clothes with her filth.

A perfect solution. I dress myself, fix my fishing pole (after baiting it) and cast once again. My slave curls in on herself at the bottom of the boat and offers a weak whimper. Obviously, she's too ashamed of herself to do anything else. Slowly, I reach down and begin petting her. She doesn't react. I talk to her as I keep petting.

"You're already a good little bitch and my favorite pet. No matter what you think I really, truly love you. I just need to train you a little more. Consider this a lesson. Defy me and I'll teach you your proper place. It's honestly your own damned fault I had to fuck your ass. If you hadn't misbehaved and refused me, then I wouldn't have had to have do that to you to remind you your place. Remember that.". I go back to fishing in order to let my slave stew on what just happened to her.


	13. Good Behavior

**Dovahkiin POV:**

For a while I simply lie still and motionless at the bottom of my mistress's boat. I'm completely naked, extremely injured, and absolutely humiliated. Elenwen is ignoring me because she's busy yanking on her fishing line in an attempt to convince a passing fish to take her bait. She doesn't even seem to notice me anymore. I gingerly move one of my legs outwards, but hiss in pain as my torn asshole flares up in pain. I quickly move my leg back into place and stop moving. Carefully, I try to judge how severe my injury actually is. I'm not sure how large the fake cock Elenwen used to fuck me was, but it was obviously large enough to rip my asshole open. I stop trying and close my eyes. I lie as still as a stone due to the fact I'm terrified of making my injury any worse than it already is.

Suddenly, I hear my mistress _smack_ her fishing pole against the boat. I don't move or dare look up. I don't want to possibly repeat the incident Elenwen just put me through. But how can I ever stop it from happening ever again? I didn't intentionally let her fish get away, but I was still punished when it got away. Although, I think Elenwen might have intentionally been waiting for an excuse to punish me for any small reason. All I did was ask what would technically happen if someone somewhere wanted to find me ever, and not five minutes later Elenwen was raping my ass for all she was worth.

I shouldn't have mentioned anything about leaving, or at least have phrased it in a different way. I could have possibly told her I was wondering what we were going to do when we got back to the embassy, and she probably would have been fine with that. She might have still gotten mad for some reason, but she wouldn't have punished me as harshly or for as long. Maybe she wouldn't have punished me at all. Of course, I just had to say something stupid to her. Then, I remember what Elenwen said to me while she was raping me.

" _Not a single soul alive or dead would ever care enough for you to come looking. You're a worthless piece of shit and nobody besides me will ever want you. Just look at yourself. You're defiant, unruly, and a filthy little beastfolk. I'm the only person who wants you, and you can't even follow the simplest of my orders._ ". I desperately want to believe that someone somewhere is actually looking for me, but now I'm starting to doubt it. If someone was actually looking for me, then why haven't they come and saved me yet? Could Elenwen actually be telling me the truth? Is she really the only person in this entire province that actually want me? If what she's told me about my old friend Delphine is true, then the woman's forgotten about me completely and moved on. But Elenwen yet remains.

I know for a fact that Delphine knew where I was and why, but she still hasn't come to get me. Though, I _did_ manage to give Malborn the information she wanted before I was captured. Did my friend really only care about the information I was after? It certainly seems that way now. If that's actually true, then Elenwen has actually saved me from Delphine. My old friend would have beaten, raped, and killed me the second I returned to her with the information in hand. Elenwen is giving me a similar treatment right now, but I could possibly be to blame for that. She hasn't asked me for any information after the first night I was here, she hasn't killed me quite yet, and she's been _much_ kinder to me that Rulindil has been to his slave.

Rulindil talked to Elenwen about wanting me as his original slave, but Elenwen didn't allow it (which most likely saved me even more raping and eventual pregnancy). Maybe it's truly somewhat my fault that she's having to punish me so much. As of right now, I can feel a thousand different complex emotions swirling around inside of me. I might not be happy right now, but I'm not going to be able to escape anytime soon. Defiance since my capture has only brought me pain and hardship. I suppose it couldn't hurt if I started to obey Elenwen. If only to stop her from ripping my ass in two again. I make a silent, iron-clad pact to try to obey Elenwen for a small amount of time in order to see if that results in her treatment towards me changing at all.

Elenwen herself is happily laughing right now as she pulls a flapping fish from the water. Even her happy laughter sounds like a sinister murderer. Almost as if she revels in killing the fish she's caught. My owner _snaps_ the caught fish's neck and tosses him beside me. I open my eyes a little wider and see that I'm looking straight into the dead animal's sightless eyes. Elenwen baits her hook once again and asks me a mocking question.

"Is it true that Khajiit eat raw fish for every meal like cats would if they could?". I shake my head and never break my eyes away from the fish. I'm more resistant to common diseases than other races, but it's still not considered a safe thing to do. Elenwen tosses her baited hook out into the water and continues mocking me.

"You seem to have finally gone quiet. Good. Has my little kitty bitch learned her place finally?". I know it's a rhetorical question meant to anger me, but I still nod just to be safe. My mistress must be watching me because she continues talking.

"Finally! Now get your whore ass over here and I'll give you a pain relieving spell for your asshole. It won't heal you completely, but you'll go numb from the waist down for a few hours.". My torn asshole flares in pain again as I push myself onto my hands and knees, then crawl towards Elenwen. I do my best to ignore the constant pain and focus on Elenwen's boots as best as I possibly can. When I reach her, my mistress carefully maneuvers me around while likewise being careful not to rock or tip the tiny boat too much. When she's behind me she yanks my hips open as roughly as possible.

I try to let out a scream worthy of a cat being mated as the world around me flashes white. Sadly, I'm too shocked to let anything other than a _croak_ leave my throat. Then, the powerful spell coming from Elenwen's hands washes over me and the pain leaves instantly. In reality, the pain remains, but the signals telling me I'm hurt aren't reaching my brain. Elenwen moves back around in front of me and sits down. Once again, she starts yanking on her fishing line in an attempt to tempt one. I remain on the floor of the boat by my mistress's boots, but Elenwen taps me with her foot to get my attention before talking.

"Sit up beside me. I'm not going to bite you unless you give me a reason to. Or ask me nicely.". Slowly, I sit up and beside her. Honestly, I was afraid my injury would flare up in pain again. But it doesn't, and I'm able to comfortably sit in the seat right beside Elenwen. However, her elbow hitting me causes me to move to the seat across from her. The Altmer keeps tugging on her line in an attempt to get a fish, but still looks oddly at ease with the world. As she fishes she decides to talk to me a little.

"It's good to see that you've finally learned your place in this world. I was going to let your asshole bleed and ache for a while to teach you a lesson, but now I don't think it'll be necessary to do that. I'll have the healer at Northwatch Keep sew your ass up as a kindness. Luckily for you, I can't fuck you up the ass while your injury is busy healing. And, I'm not cruel enough to fuck you up a ripped asshole. So, you'll be safe. For now. It's actually a real shame you finally submitted _after_ I ripped your ass open. I could have given you a _much_ better reward for bowing to my will.

I suppose I could always just fuck you up the cunt, but that takes away from some of the fun of it. I guess I'll just have to sleep on it and tell you what I think when I wake up.". Having the elf anywhere near my genitals right now is truly a terrifying idea, but I nod to avoid angering my mistress. The elf offers me a wicked smile and reaches out to slowly stroke my head. Elenwen sighs a little before speaking to me again.

"You'll have to walk back to the keep completely naked, but I can probably find some clothes for you once we're there. Rulindil will already have a room prepared for us, so the guards will only be able to gawk at your pathetic tits and ripped asshole for a short while.". Being gawked at by the guards for any amount of time while I'm naked sounds absolutely terrifying, but I remain silent to avoid angering her once again. Elenwen looks about ready to say something else to me, but stops when yet another fish takes the bait on her hook. I watch the woman as she manages to catch the fish on her line. However, she tosses the fish back after quickly deciding that he's too small to keep and cook. She throws her line out once again for another fish, but warns me.

"My last piece of bait is on the line, so we'll be heading back to the keep fairly soon.". My suspicion about her bringing me out into the middle of the ocean purely to punish and rape me are almost completely confirmed. Who would bring so little bait out here to fish? She must have wanted her actions to be kept secret from her fellows to save herself shame. Or to avoid someone with a decent heart from stopping her when I started screaming for help.

Finally, Elenwen catches her final fish, snaps its neck, and tosses the final fish besides the first one that she caught. My mistress packs up before handing me the oars. Quickly, I begin rowing us back to the keep. As we go, Elenwen cleans the fish and tosses the guts and heads and such into the ocean to never been seen again. Finally, when the fish are nothing more than meat she takes some squares of cloth and wraps the fish meat up.

When we finally reach the dock the elf gets out before me, then grabs me leash to begin tugging on it. I slowly rise and step out of the boat onto the dock. I once again expect the pain in my asshole to come back, but it doesn't. I'm even able to keep up with Elenwen (barely) as she begins leading me away from the docks. We quickly arrive at the keep. Elenwen nods at the guard standing in the entrance to the inside of the keep as he moves aside to allow us passage. However, the man leaves a close eye on me as I walk by him.

Once we're inside the keep my elven mistress leads me through twisting, turning hallways before yanking me up some ancient stone stairs. I expect Elenwen to take me to her room instantly, but when she opens a door I see another Altmer woman sitting at a table. I step inside the room and realize it's the healer's work room. The jars of salves and herbs lining the wall are what give that fact away. Elenwen enters and closes the door behind her. The other elf stands up and gives Elenwen a sloppy bow from her desk. My mistress sighs and rolls her eyes, then pushes me towards the healer's table beside her desk. Nervously, I clamber up onto the table. Elenwen quickly explains to the healer what happened.

"My whore of a slave manage to convince a guard to fuck her up the ass, but she hasn't counted on his cock being a monster like it was. The cat is an absolute and complete slut, so she demanded the guard fuck her fully up the asshole. He did, but my bitch got ripped. The guard who fucked her has already been castrated and had his lips sewn together with his dick in his mouth. Right now, he's currently in one of our solitary cells waiting my pleasure. My slave has currently been thoroughly punished by medical treatment being withheld from her until now. And, I shoved my fist up inside her a few times.

So, how severe is her injury and what are you going to go ahead and do for it?". The healer adjusts me and moves me around until I'm lying down on my stomach on the table; then, she moves behind me and forcibly rips open my legs. Another wave of humiliation and embarrassment washes over me and my stomach tightens, but I'm starting to get use to that feeling overall. I'm still completely numbed from the waist down, so I don't even feel the healer going to work and examining me. When she's done looking at my wounds she pulls back and speaks to my mistress. She ignores me like I don't even exist or matter. Which, I suppose I don't.

"Your slave doesn't need any stitches in her, but she won't be able to be fucked up the asshole for about six weeks. She'll be in extreme pain for a few days or possibly a week or two, but I suppose that's what the bitch gets for seducing an Altmer guard and distracting him from his duties.". I can practically feel and taste the anger radiating off of Elenwen as she snarls at the haler.

"The guard should have known better than to fuck any Khajiit that wanted him. My slave deserves only what I give and/or take from her. Do try your best to remember that.". The healer actually looks terrified as she nods. Obviously, she's unsure of what she said or did to anger Elenwen. My owner roughly yanks me off of the table, starts forcibly tugging on my leash, and begins storming away at an uncomfortable pace. I desperately try to keep up with the elf, and (thankfully) we arrive at her room soon enough. When we're inside, my mistress locks the door and takes my collar off of my neck.

Casually, she tosses the metal band to the side of the room where it _thunks_ to the floor. I'm not sure what to expect, but I definitely don't expect Elenwen rooting around her room before tossing some clothes at my head. She's given me some undergarments along with some pants, but doesn't give me any shoes or a shirt. I don't question it as I quickly dress like she wants me to. I can't help noticing the woman keeps a careful eye on me the entire time I'm dressing. Once I'm fully dressed, Elenwen locks my collar back around my neck before unlocking the door and storming away. All she does is snarl a single word over her shoulder as she stampedes away.

" _Follow_.". I'm not an idiot, so even though I'm unsure where we're going I keep up with the woman as she storms down the halls and doesn't bother talking to me. The elf takes me extremely deep inside of the keep. Occasionally, she'll unlock a door or nod at a guard while the windows around us get smaller and smaller, then disappear all together. When we reach our final destination I realize that it's a bathing area that she's taken me to. A mixture of male and female guards are cleaning themselves off when we arrive, but all of them smartly disappear when they notice that Elenwen has arrived. My owner takes me deeper into the bathing room before choosing a clean tub to use. She takes my collar off of my neck, pushes me towards the already full and clean tub, and commands me.

"Get your ass in, but don't do anything else.". I do as I'm told by quickly getting naked, sliding down into the water, and remaining as still as a statue like my mistress wants me to. Elenwen easily strips down and climbs into the tub behind me. Once she's in the gigantic tub she swims over to the side of it, grabs a bar of animal fat rough enough to rid anyone of filth (or a few layers of skin if they truly want), and swims back to me as quickly as she can.

I nearly screech in terror and surprise as Elenwen forces my head beneath the tub's water, but I somehow manage to hold in my shout and be good. When she yanks me back above the water I gladly gulp down as much fresh air as I can. My elven mistress is already rubbing the bar of fat against my filthy mane as I continue trying to catch my breath. I sit and sulk a tiny bit as Elenwen cleans my pelt. The woman mumbles and grumbles to herself as she scrubs me down.

"How _dare_ she tell me what  my slave does and doesn't deserve. **I** decide what my damned slave gets. Damned whore-bitch. She doesn't know what it's like to actually own a slave. You're _my_ property.  Not hers.". Her mumbling continues and her rubbing becomes even fiercer, but I simply sit and continue to bear it. Once I'm clean my mistress goes about washing herself, but she's cleaned significantly quicker than I was. When we're both washed the elf leaves the tub first, then yanks me out of it behind her. Quickly, she dries me and has me get dressed for myself. The woman takes care of herself while I'm busy getting dressed. When we're both done, the elf _snaps_ my collar back on me, yanks on my leash, and commands me.

"Come with me. I have a _special_ surprise for you.". I gulp nervously as I follow her. I'm already terrified of whatever my surprise is.


	14. The Test

**Delphine POV:**

We find the elf named Faendal in The Sleeping Giant Inn (no surprise since it's the only inn in Riverwood and everyone always came there) tossing back a bottle or two of mead. I walk over to the man, roughly drag him into the room that I use to hide my secret room, and lock the door behind us. The man knows me and begins sputtering off insults, but he quickly falls silent when Esbern snarls at him. I descend the stairs and return with a suit of armor that will fit the man nicely. As I put the armor on him I explain the situation to him.

"The Dragoborn has been captured by Thalmor agents, and we're heading to go get her back. You're going to help us.". I finish fitting him with the armor and he screeches his discontent.

"I most certainly will _not_ help you!". I shrug and simply lay my proverbial cards out on the table.

"Alright, that's find. I'll just tell Camilla the 'note' from Sven is a lie.". When his face pales I continue pushing him.

"The Dragonborn told me all about how you're so low as to make up something bout Sven to get the woman you want. Now, are you coming with us, or is Sven going to have Camilla warming his bed tonight?". The elf curses me, but adjusts his armor and takes the blade that I offer him. I smile at him, turn to Esbern, and try to stay positive.

"One down. Two to go.".

* * *

It's not too hard of a task to find Uthgerd sitting at a table at The Bannered Mare. Esbern and Faendal stick right behind me as I enter the inn. I walk over to the woman, sit down across from her, and begin telling her what's wrong.

"The Dragonborn has been captured by the Thalmor-". I'm cut off of saying anything else by the woman's loyalty and courage taking over.

"What can I possibly do to help?". I blink once, motion for Esbern to hand her her new armor, and tell the woman what I need.

"Go put this armor on, then return to us.". She nods, stands, and leaves to go put on her Blades Armor. As we wait, I look around the bar. I smile a little when I realize this place is absolutely filthy compared to my old inn. Although, I shake my head in disgust when I see a rat scuttling about. When Uthger returns to us she's fully armored, and the warrior gladly takes the sword I offer her. I rise from my seat and ask the three people in front of me a question.

"Any ideas where the Dragonborn's house is in the city?". Uthger nods and tells me where.

"Beside the smith's shop near the entrance to the city.". I nod at her and begin walking away. All three of my fellow Blades follow closely behind me. As we walk, Faendal and Uthgerd exchange words with one another.

"How in the actual Oblivion do you know where the woman lives, anyway? Even I don't know that about her.". Faendal almost seems upset as he talks to Uthgerd. The woman clears her throat, gives a small chuckle, and explains.

"She showed me her home at one point, but when she showed me I only cared about the bedroom.". Faednal has a delayed and idiotic response.

"Oh. _Oh_.". I roll my eyes before tuning out their idle jabbering. I truly don't care how Uthgerd knows where the Dragonborn's house in Whiterun is; I'm just glad that she knows. The door to the house isn't locked and I easily enter my friend's house without a struggle. Instantly, I hear a commotion upstairs as a dog resting beside the fireplace leaps up and begins barking at all of us. The gigantic hound doesn't charge or attack, but everyone in Whiterun probably knows there's someone in the Dragonborn's house now. The animal barks his lungs out and begins drooling, but stops it when a woman comes charging down the stairs. The Housecarl snarls in rage when she sees us and begins to draw her weapon, but stops when Uthgerd takes off her helm and explains.

"Calm down, Lydia. We're all friends here. This isn't a break-in or robbery.". Lydia slowly calms down, but still keeps her sword loose in her scabbard when she sheaths it. I step forward and speak to her directly.

"Your Thane is in dire trouble! She's been captured by the Thalmor. We need your help to save her and bring her back home.". Lydia looks over all of us, goes over to sit beside the fire with the dog, and gives me her answer.

"Absolutely not. I don't know who the Oblivion three of you are, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of Uthgerd for months now. If my Thane needed my assistance, then she would have actually taken me with her. She left me in that damned inn in Solitude for _three whole days_. She obviously didn't want me following her anymore, so I came back home. My Thane is strong, and she can handle herself. Now, get out of her house before I call the guards or kill you.". I sigh a bit, slowly approach the woman (making sure she sees me and doesn't react), and try to reason with her.

"I"m sure your Thane is a strong woman, but she can't handle the Thalmor by herself. I sent her in there, she got captured by them, and now I need to go get her out. The fate of Tamriel depends on her.". The woman still looks extremely skeptical of me, so I keep talking.

"I know how close the Dragonborn and you are to one another. She wouldn't stop talking about you when she traveled with me. The Dragonborn wouldn't make you stay at that inn for three days without telling you why. We both know that.". Her face slowly begins to soften as she sees the truth. I just need to tell her a little more evidence to convince her.

"She could be in real danger right now. Being tortured, beaten, starved, and raped as we speak. We need to retrieve her, but we can't do that without your help.". I take the Blades Armor from Esbern and offer it to her.

"Say 'no' and we'll simply leave, but your Thane will still be imprisoned.". Slowly, Lydia reaches out to take the armor before heading upstairs. The dog follows her and yaps the entire way. Actually, the damned beast won't shut up. I hope the Housecarl doesn't plan on taking the beast with us. Lydia swiftly comes back down the stairs. She's armored in the style of the Blades. I smile and her and offer her a sword. She takes it and my group is complete. I ask the Housecarl an important question.

"Do you mind if we rest here for the night and talk about our current plans in the morning?". The woman nods and tells us where the beds are located.

"There's a double bed in my Thane's room, my own bed in my room, and two children's beds in the small room located underneath the stairs. I'll take my bed because it's mine, you and the old man can sleep in the double together, and those two will sleep in the kid's bed because they can fit.". We all mumble our agreements at that and go to bed. Although, Esbern makes sure to keep his distance from me in the bed. As I try to fall into a nice sleep, I think about the Dragoborn and feel pity swell in my heart. The poor woman is still suffering.

She's probably naked, alone, and afraid of everything. I should have been prepared for this to possibly happen, or have sent someone far less valuable to Tamriel. Whatever has happened to that poor woman is my fault. I open my eyes, give a deep sigh, and close my eyes once again. As I finally fall asleep, I feel guilt begin to gnaw deeply into my stomach.

* * *

When I wake and dress I head downstairs and see Lydi has prepared a breakfast big enough for all of us. I sit down and begin eating. The food laid out before all of us is like a feast after weeks of nothing besides the food we could scavenge from the wilds of Skyrim. When everyone's done eating I make an announcement.

"I already have a plan formed. We all ride in a carriage to Solitude, and I'll pay for it. Then, I'll purchase property with some of the funds I've saved up over the years. The property I buy will serve as our base of operations. From there, I'll train all of you while we all work together to plan an infiltration mission into the Thalmor Embassy, and further our knowledge of the enemy we'll be facing. Our main enemy in all of this will be Elenwen and her Altmer lackeys, but when that's done we'll need to focus on the threat the dragons pose. Any objections or questions about the plan?". Lydia is the only person in the group to raise her hand. I point to her to give her permission to speak.

"Is this a permanent gig? I want to rescue my Thane, but I don't want to be forced to leave her when we finally get her back.". I shake my head at her and explain further.

"Feel free to permanently join our ranks after we free the Dragonborn if you want, but we aren't going to force you into our ranks if you don't want to.". Lydia nods in satisfaction, but Faendal raises his hand and asks a question before I can point at him.

"Yeah, how long is this going to take, exactly?". I throw a cup resting beside my hip at his face and snarl my answer at him.

"As damned long as I want it to take! You're a lying bastard, so you have to go along with it. It'll take roughly two months before I deem you all fit to actually see battle, three months before I have a decent amount of information about the embassy after you're fully trained, and four more months after that before I feel we're ready to go free the Dragonborn. It's a long time, but it'll seem to fly by us once we finally reach Solitude.". Uthgard asks a question next.

"What if she's dead when we get there?". I shrug a tiny bit and think of something.

"We'll slit Elenwen's throat and bring down as many of her damned lackeys as we can before we're killed or they're all killed. Any more question?". When they're all still and silent I start our journey.

"Good. Now, let's go.".

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

My lowly slave practically moans in pleasure as the elves work their (figurative) magic on her to make her into a creature I'm proud to call my very own. Her long pelt is being trimmed into an even coat, her remaining teeth are being cleaned until they shine, and her skin is being massaged with a thick, foamy perfume whenever her pelt is done being trimmed. I can understand why my slave enjoys this so much since the entire experience is rather relaxing and enjoyable.

When my slave is clean I have the workers dress her, snap her collar back on, and hand her leash to me for me to tug on. Easily, the woman follows after me on my room. The room I'm in is rather small, but fits my uses. A bed is in one corner, a desk takes up another corner, and a table with chairs sits in the middle of the room. No windows are in the room, so my slave can't use them to escape. I point near the table and give her a simple command.

"Sit on the floor. Don't you dare move a muscle.". She sits down and I leave to go get us both some dinner. The kitchens are easy enough to find, and when I arrive every single cook asks me what I want to eat. I put in a large order and patiently wait while thinking of all the things I can do to my slave now. When my large order arrives I thank the cooks and walk away with it, but I don't take it to my room. The healer once again stands before me and bows as I enter her room. I roll my eyes at her, put my food down on her desks (sitting on some of her papers), and question her.

"Do you possibly have a potion that tests for pregnancy at a month pregnant? Is there even one for that?". She glances down at my stomach and I yell at her.

"Not for me, you idiot!". She jumps a bit and answers my question finally.

"Yes, I have some. What kind do you want to use, though? I have one that turns the drinker's urine purple if positive and red if negative, one that makes the pregnant person aroused if positive and impotent if negative, and one that makes the person vomit if positive and itch if negative.". I don't think it'd be possible to explain purple or red urine to my slave and I don't trust the second potion, so I tell her to give me the third potion. Quickly, she hands me the potion.

I uncork the bottle, pour it into some porridge, and stir it. Thankfully, the food looks the same. I toss the empty bottle at the healer's face, pick up my tray of food, and leave her room. My slave is still sitting in the exact same spot and in the exact same position as when I left when I enter the room. I sit down at the table and begin eating the gigantic dinner laid out before me. When I've finally finished my meal I question my slave.

"Are you hungry? Would my little bitch like some food?". She nods and looks at me with begging eyes. I push the bowl of porridge at her. My whore scarfs it down without a second thought and, apparently, the potion didn't alter the food's taste. The warning on the bottle claimed it would take around twenty minutes before the Khajiit either vomits, or begins to itch. Suddenly, I realize there's a possibility she could vomit. I snap her collar on her, start tugging, and make an excuse.

"Time for a midnight walk before bed.". Happily, she trails behind me completely unaware of the potion coursing through her system that's testing her for pregnancy. The keep is large, crowded with guards, and I lose my way once. I get my Khajiit out in the nick of time because the second we're outside she begins to violently cough. My slave does the best she can to hold down her dinner, but soon enough she's on all fours and hacking. I look away as she retches and the potion confirms my fears. Damn the male whore who fucked her to oblivion and back.

My one and only slave (I can't possible handle getting another slave as long as I have her) has a whore's bastard in her belly. I take the shaking woman back to my room, clean off her face, feed her a tiny bit of chicken still stuck to the bones on my plate, and put her into my bed before I climb in after her. The woman looks startled I'm sharing the bed with her like she's an equal, but (smartly) stays quiet and just accepts it. I want the whore to trust me now, and I want to know where she is at all times. I can't afford to let her escape now. I close my eyes and let out a tiny sigh. Now new fears are running through my head as I drift off.


	15. Hunting

When I wake up I find that my slave is still wrapped in my arms and fast asleep. I don't get up or close my eyes, but I zone out and allow my mind to wander. My slave is definitely pregnant. I could slips her a potion in her food that would cause her womb to cleanse itself, then she'd never know that she was with child. However, what Rulindil said is still going through my mind. I wouldn't mind having another slave to serve me, the Khajiit would never leave my service without her child, and two people will have a harder time trying to escape than a single person would. Not to mention, my slave would be in no condition to flee for quite a few months and I could use that to my advantage.

I could use that time to get her more attached to me, and the child wouldn't question the life it was born into. If I removed the child I lose a once in a lifetime opportunity (I recall how the book I read emphasized how hard it was to get a female Khajiit pregnant), it will do permanent damage to my slave's womb (her womb's lining would be completely destroyed, so she'd most likely not even be able to carry a child), and there's always a chance that she could end up having an allergic reaction to the potion and die.

It's possible that I could wait for a while and have a specialist remove the child from my slave's belly once it's big enough, but that poses a thousand other problems I'd have to deal with. My slave would realize she was carrying a child (and resent me once I cleansed her belly of her bastard), the specialist could charge me up to a hundred thousand gold if they wished (the mother is unwilling to go through with the removal, so the price would skyrocket since I'm also buying their silence), and one more person will realize that the Thalmor ambassador has a highly illegal slave. I don't even want to try to imagine the consequences if my superiors found out I was holding a Khajiit woman as my slave.

I would lose my job, my membership to the Thalmor, the laws of Skyrim would easily come after me, and I could possibly even be killed if I fought against the forces trying to bind me. I look down at my slave's face and decide to let her keep the bastard in her belly for now. I can always have a specialist come in later if I change my mind for some reason. Besides, as long as she's pregnant I can always threaten to use her stomach as a punching bag if she misbehaves; although, recently she's been behaving a lot better.

If she does give birth to a child and I need to get rid of it, then I can just wring its little neck and give the corpse to the dogs. Overall, I see no harm in at least allowing the woman to carry her bastard in her belly for just a few months. However, I'm not going to tell her that she's pregnant. She'll find out on her own in about four months. Mentally, I count down the time I've had my slave and come up with roughly a month or so. So, it'll actually be three months before her womb moves upwards in preparation of carrying a child and she begins to show clear signs of pregnancy. I'll need to get my slave ready for her pregnancy, though.

Certain foods to make the child healthy, potions to strengthen her for when she gives birth, and a special healer who can help the woman monitor her pregnancy and give birth when the time comes. And, I can't starve, beat, or stress my slave in order to avoid a miscarriage. That ruins my fun for a little bit, but it's a requirement. I don't want to go through all of this trouble just for the bastard to arrive dead or dying. I can still fuck my disgusting beast of a slave, but I'll need to be more careful. A thousand things to do for this one simple task, but the payoff will make everything worth it. So, I might as well get started with my plan. I gently shake my slave awake while putting a big, fake smile across my face in an attempt to put her at ease. She wakes up and I go to work.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I climb down from the carriage with Lydia pushing at my back.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm going!". I try to keep my voice calm at her as I get off of the last step of the carriage. Lydia rolls her eyes at me as I finally get off, then follows me. Everyone else piles out of the carriage after her. I give the driver the gold he's owed while my group heads up to Solitude without me. I start to follow after them, but stop and turn around to face northwest. When I stop turning I'm facing the Thalmor Embassy. I take a single step towards it, but a hand on my shoulder causes me to stop. I turn and see Esbern sadly gazing at me and shaking his head. Finally, he whispers to me.

"We won't be able to help her. We'll all die and Elenwen will show the Dovahkiin our decapitated heads. Lydia, Faendal, and Uthgerd are innocent in this matter, and they would all die because of our foolishness. We're the last two true Blades, and our deaths would be the end of our entire organization. I see it's clear you want to free your friend, but going now would only bring death and pain while giving Elenwen move ammunition to use against the Dovahkiin to destroy her.". Slowly, I nod at him and turn back around to face Solitude. I allow my friend to lead me back up to the city. Still, I let out a deep sigh as I enter the city. My three lessors are busy being scattered around the town square. Uthgerd is currently buying a bottle of wine, Lydia is examining some vegetables, and Faendal is looking at some fish.

I whistle and get everyone to gather around me, then motion for my group to follow me as I quickly walk up to the Blue Palace. My entire group of followers is given stranger looks by everyone as we go to the throne room. Sadly, the queen isn't in. Though, her steward is there and he's the one that truly matters. I walk over to him and begin asking him about the property. Quickly, he shoots down my questions and doesn't allow me to do anything. Sighing, I keep talking and trying to convince him.

After an hour, he finally gives in and hands me the deed to the property I want. The house is fully furnished (hence, why it's worth fifty thousand gold) and, more importantly, it can fit all of the group comfortably. Even the drooling hound that Lydia demanded we bring along. Everyone besides Lydia was against bringing the dog, but it's the only way Lydia would come. Hopefully, the pooch proves his worth one day.

When I enter our house I feel a smile cross my face while my group quickly breaks up to go searching for beds. There's only four beds for five of us, but it'll do nicely. Eventually, we all gather in the kitchen area after an hour of exploring the house to decide what to do. Lydia offers to sleep down in the basement by herself, Esbern and I claim the double bed since we're the only two who want to sleep together, and Uthgerd and Faendal get stuck with the children beds again.

After the sleeping situation is settled, we decide on where to train and who's training what. Faendal will teach us all archery in the guard's training yard when it's open, Uthgerd says she'll teach us two-handed weapons in the basement, Lydia asks for the balcony to be hers to teach us how to use a shield, Esbern will teach us about heavy armor in the small yard that's ours outside the house, and I'll teach everyone one-handed weapons in the street outside our home.

It's not the perfect solution I was hoping for, but it'll work. We have a large amount of gold to spend, but we'll also need to earn money to keep up our supply. Faendal decides to sell arrows, Uthgerd will offer to fight people for bets, Lydia said she only knows how to be a housecarl (so, she'll guard the house while everyone is away at work), Esbern will train people on how to fight, and I'll try to manage everything everyone's doing for them.

Finally, we all discuss what we think is the best plan to take the embassy when we finally attack. Lydia and Uthgerd are all in for charging the embassy, killing any guards we find, and charging out once we have the Dovahkiin in our grasps. They simply want us to cover our faces with cloths to avoid being caught by the authorities. I try to explain that the people who guard or work at the embassy are powerful mages, Elenwen could easily kill all of us only using one hand, and that Elenwen or her workers might just kill the Khajiit woman when we start our attack. The two remain firm and insist their plan is the best; although, Lydia doesn't sound quite as confident.

Faendal discusses how he wants to sneak through the whole embassy, assassinate Elenwen if possible, and sneak the Khajiit out with us. Esbern quickly explains we're far too big of a group, the risks with that plan are too great, and Elenwen will probably suspect something is up somewhere along the line of our plan. Esbern and I try to come up with a good middle ground, but we can't think of anything either. Full on attack seems the only way we can go, and I'm still nervous about that tactic. In the end, we decide to take care of it in the morning and go to sleep for now. As I climb into bed I feel my intestines tying themselves into knots.

* * *

 **Dragonborn POV:**

I sit down on the floor beside Elenwen's seat as she enjoys having her lunch with Rulindil. I notice that the man's slave is collapsed beside me. The elf looks even worse than the last time I saw him. His left arm ends in a numb, his right hand only has three fingers on it, the bruises on his back are crisscrossed with wide whip marks, two black eyes blind him (though, from what I can see I think one of his eyes is gone), and bruises and cuts cover his entire body. Looking at him makes me want to crawl into my mistress's lap and bury my head in her shoulder in order to block out the sight of the broken man beside me. I'm not sure why I want to seek comfort with my Altmer captor, but I do. I think it's because I've come to believe that what she's saying is true.

She's the only one that truly wants me. What has happened so far that would prove her wrong? Delphine, Lydia, Balgruff, and any other person I've ever helped haven't come looking for me. Not a single one of them has come to save me, but after all this Elenwen still wants me. Maybe she really wasn't lying to me. Elenwen is the only person who really want me. Now that I'm not disobeying her I'm being well rewarded on a regular bases. I suppose this isn't such a bad life. Right? Elenwen snaps me from my thoughts my standing up and taking my leash with one hand. My mistress says goodbye to Rulindil and tugs on my leash. Easily, I follow after her. As we walk, she talks to me.

"I've decided to go on a hunt, and I've also decided to take you with me.". I don't question her as she leaves the keep with me, assists me in mounting a horse, and moves behind me to where I'm sitting in front of her on the animal. Once we're in the woods she dismounts, places the bands around us, and ties her horse to a tree. The bands are to assure I can't flee from her. Finally, my mistress walks over to a small cave. I nearly scream in terror when a bear charges from a cave with his teeth flashing and claws ready.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I drop the leash of my slave and raise my hands to defend myself. Already, flames are bursting from my palms. The bear roars and tries to flee in terror, but burns to death before he can. I smirk and walk over to examine the charred corpse of my prey. That's when I hear a noise in the cave. I just have time to look upwards before the other bear is upon me and charging at my chest with his head down. At the last second, he rears. I manage to grab onto his two paws and hold him still, but his teeth are still snapping at me. I try to keep my back stiff, but my leg slips and I find myself on the ground.

I try to summon my magicka, but the bear is too close for any spells to work effectively on him. I'm about to scream when the bear is driven off of me by a screaming ball of fur. Quickly, I sit up and see my slave tear into the bear's side and the creature wailing as he finally dies. I manage to stand up as my slave walks over to me, kneels, and begins rubbing her head against my hand. I slowly stroke the woman's head as I look at the bear with his blood already staining the snow. I'm going to have to make this up to my slave, and I plan to. Soon.


	16. Skooma and Sugar

**Two Months Later**

 **Delphine POV:**

I grunt in mild pain as Lydia's sword slams into my shield. The wooden sword splinters at the sheer force of the woman's blow. Lydia smiles in happiness, but her grin fades when I swing my own weapon at her. Lydia matches me blow for blow, but she stops when I wave for the woman to fall back. Swiftly, I turn to Faendarl and motion for the elf to come forward. Slowly, he slinks forward to face me. He's a master of archery, but he's taught us all that he possibly can. Now I need to teach my recruits how to use a sword. When I'm done training them, then Esbern will teach all of them how to use heavy armor.

The small elven man blocks most of the blows and hits back as hard as he possibly can, but his attacks are far weaker that they should me. Still, his sword eventually snaps in two and I wave him back. Finally, I motion for Uthgerd to take his place. The gigantic woman easily breaks my shield and forces me to become defensive; although, she's currently using her weapon more like a club than the sword it actually is. I suppose we can always work on that later. Our training session is interrupted by a guard screaming at us that we can't be fighting in the street. Quickly, we all grab out belongings and go back inside our home. We're not near ready to attack the embassy, but we're getting there. We're getting there.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I slowly walk back into the keep with my slave's leash in one hand and a fresh fish in the other. I've been fishing almost every single day since I found my slave was indeed impregnated by the male whore who I hired to pleasure her. My Khajiit doesn't question anything, but signs of her pregnancy are showing slightly now. She hasn't become nauseous, but she's often tired now. I've caught her snoozing off when she isn't suppose to be, but I didn't punish her harshly for it. A sharp flick to the ear woke her up and served its purpose.

Besides, the healer (who I'm now forced to take her to for weekly checkups) has noticed her cunt is beginning to leak a clear liquid, but the woman assures me it's simply her body protecting itself from infection. My slave's also been complaining of headaches daily, and I usually have to give her some painkilling potions for those. All of these things are unnatural, but my Khajiit has written it off as simply stress and circumstance. However, there are some things she can't write off.

She hasn't come into heat since she's come into my possession months ago. My Khajiit is afraid that there might be something wrong with her (apparently, she doesn't believe pregnancy is a possibility yet), but I've somehow managed to convince her it's nothing more than her body resting for now. However, there's still a major problem. My slave has been pregnant for three months (even though I've only known for two), and a small bump in her stomach is starting to show. The healer assured me it was nothing more than her uterus moving above her pelvis in preparation of carrying a child.

I've been feeding my slave quite a bit more than usual, so the Khajiit has simply assumed that she's gaining weight. Her breasts are also becoming larger, but I'm not going to complain about that. I'm terrified of what will happen in two months, though. The healer says in two months that the Khajiit will gain another few symptoms of pregnancy and her stomach will show more than now. I've been preparing for the woman to find out, but I'm still afraid of her reaction.

If the slave reacts violently or doesn't want to keep the child, then my entire plan is blown to Oblivion. I've been treating the woman nice (she's been behaving better, though), giving her lighter punishment (the harshest was ignoring her for a few hours), filled her head with more lies about the Thalmor, and tricking her into seeing me as her savior. By now she's accepted the fact that nobody is coming to save her, and she's also become more attached to me.

I think she might even have fallen in love with me by now. The poor, stupid fool. I'll freely admit I'd be angered beyond words if I were to lose my slave, but to me she's still nothing besides my property. I would miss having some the other Altmer I know didn't, miss the power I have over this pathetic slave, and miss having someone to force into my bed. But eventually she'll indeed realize she's pregnant. I can only hope for the best right now. I hand over my fish to the cooks, then walk up to Rulindil's room to share dinner.

My slave instantly sits down on the floor beside my chair, but attempts to lean away from Rulindil's injured slave. The creature is beaten, bloody, and disfigured beyond belief. His left hand is completely gone, his back is a slab of raw meat, and bruises cover every inch of his body. No wonder my slave is terrified just to sit by him. There months in Rulindil's care and the man still hasn't broken yet. Damned idiot. If he would start behaving like my slave, then he would be treated a lot better by my friend. I sit down at the table and begin to eat. Rulindil nods at my presence. Then, he starts up a conversation.

"Do you mind if our slaves leave our presence for a little while?". I flick my wrist and my slave leaves the room, but Rulindil has to force his slave out. My friend locks the door once his elf is gone, then sits back down and keeps speaking.

"It appears you haven't removed your slave's bastard yet.". I nod and he continues talking.

"Are you planning on telling the woman there's a fetus growing inside of her?". I laugh and shake my head at him. Rulindil laughs before talking once again.

"Any plans or ideas on what to do?". I shrug and be honest with him.

"I'm focusing on getting my slave through the pregnancy. I can always worry about the child later.". Rulindil takes a sip of his drink before talking to me.

"I'd focus on the child it I was you. What do you plan on doing? You have to make sure that the child doesn't die, catch a horrible disease in the crib, or end up being an absolute idiot.". I see his point and agree.

"I have healers to attend to the bastard's medical needs, the Khajiit can raise him to be like her, and he won't be born dead. The healer assured me that the slave is healthy enough to carry her child to full term and deliver it safely.". My fellow elf looks pleased and goes on.

"The sky's the limit for you now. Although, I have a question. Do you wish to return to the embassy with your slave? My slave is still unruly and disobedient, so this place won't help him.". I shrug and agree.

"I don't see a reason not to. I'll go get my bitch ready.". Rulindil nods as I rise.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I grab Elenwen's waist as we ride back to the embassy for goo. The horse beneath us is flying through the night like a bat out of Oblivion. I'm not sure why we suddenly left Northwatch Keep in the middle of the night, but I'm glad that we are. Going fishing every single day was rather boring and taxing. And, I think the sea had a strange effect on me over time. I'm constantly tired all day, my breast are now sore, my cunt is leaking clear liquid, I almost always have a headache going on, and dizzy spells aren't uncommon for me. Elenwen had me checked out by the healer for a while and told me I was doing fine, but I still doubt that I am.

Even as we ride my stomach is doing painful flip flops constantly which brings up another, bigger issue. My stomach is starting to grow, but with the amount of food Elenwen's been feeding me it's no big surprise considering it was all sweets or fatty. I also haven't come into a heat since before I was captured by Elenwen and enslaved. I'm extremely worried and I talked to Elenwen about it, but she brushed it off and said I was doing just fine. I don't feel fine at all, and I can only hope it gets better back at the embassy since that's technically my home now. I sigh a little bit and lean my head against Elenwen's shoulder. Our steed still races through the dark late into the night.

* * *

I wake up in Elenwen's comfortable bed, and I assume I must have fallen asleep on the ride. I stretch and stand up, then go about looking around the room. A table is set up in the corner of the room, and it's as if I'm back in my teenage years in my room. Skooma, moon sugar, and a skooma pipe are on the table waiting for me. I'm still questioning why drugs are on Elenwen's table when I feel her strong arms wrap around my stomach. I relax my neck and rest my head on my owner's shoulder. Over the last few months I've come to see my captor in a slightly different light considering everything.

She truly did save me from Delphine, and I can't forget about that. Rulindil has nearly killed his slave by now, but Elenwen hasn't physically harmed me in a while. If I was offered my freedom on the first day here I would have taken it without question, but now I'm not so sure. The outside world isn't looking for me at all, so why should I return to it? I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my captor sucking on my neck with sharp teeth. It's the first physically sexual thing she's done to me since ripping me open a few months ago with her cock.

Elenwen stops sucking on me and asks me an extremely strange question,

"Can skooma and moon sugar injure an unborn child in a woman's belly?". It's a common myth that skooma (and moon sugar by extension) can abort fetuses, but the drugs really only work on the mother. So, I tell my mistress the honest answer.

"No, they-". I'm cut off by Elenwen moving around me and walking me towards the table of drugs while taking a dagger from her pocket. When we reach the table she hands me the dagger and I roll my eyes before taking the large chunks of moon sugar from the bowl. I never understood why Nords have gigantic pieces of sugar since in Elsweyr it's always a fine powder. I ignore that fact and begin chopping, mashing, and breaking the moon sugar into a fine powder like the sugar in my homeland that I've always loved.

When that's done I use the blade to divide the gigantic pile of powder into five lines, then pour the remaining bit back into the bowl. Then, I notice a small, cylinder metal tube by the bowl ready for me. The moon sugar is ready, but I move onto the skooma to prepare it. There's only two bottles, but they're both of a decent size. I unscrew one lid and offer it to Elenwen, but the elf laughs and shakes her head at me.

"No, I don't plan on using any of this tonight.". I shrug and drink the drug straight. There went my three month chip that was broken the first night I got here. Oh well, I can kick the stuff again tomorrow morning. Or the next day. I put the empty bottle down, then pick up the pipe to use. I pour the remaining bottle into the pipe and tightly close the lid to be safe. Then, I wrap my lips around the end of the tube that sticks out from the pipe. I flick my hand and start a flame spell that only shoots from my thumb in a small flame perfect for my needs. I stick it under the pipe and make sure not to hold the part of the instrument that will heat up and burn me. Elenwen chuckles and pulls my hand away before using her own flame spell to warm the liquid. I'd smile at her, but the smoke has traveled up the pipe and I quickly inhale it.

I turn my head to the side (sticking my thumb over the opening, so none of the smoke escapes and is wasted), hold the smoke in for a comfortable amount of time, and blow (making sure not to hit Elenwen in the face). The Altmer begins to stroke my hair lovingly, but I ignore her and keep smoking the skooma as quickly as possible. It takes a while, but eventually the pipe is completely empty. I slowly put the pipe down and rub my eyes because my vision is becoming hazy.

Elenwen's stroking is becoming harder on me, but I once again ignore it and pick up the metal device. I offer it to Elenwen, but she shakes her head once again. I shrug, lean down to the moon sugar, and stick the metal pipe into my nose (just barely in) to be able to snort the substance. I slowly inhale, the sugar easily going down into me. Once the first line of sugar is done I move onto the next one. The Nords might not know piss from skooma, but their sugar isn't half bad at all. For once, I'm glad I'm a Khajiit because this might actually kill a different race if done like this.

When the last line is done I stand, toss the stick to the side, and pick up the bowl that held the sugar in it. I lick the remainder off of the bottom of the bowl until the drug is finally gone. Elenwen gently leads me to her bed which is probably a good thing considering how I'm feeling right about now. The skooma is making me want to simply lie down and enjoy how it makes me feel inside, but the moon sugar makes me feel like I could run a thousand miles and talk a hundred words a second. A lighter user might panic at the conflicting feelings going on, but I've come to enjoy using both skooma and moon sugar together.

Five years ago I swore never to touch the substances together again, but today I broke that swear. Oh well. I feel Elenwen slowly taking my clothes off. For once, I don't actually mind. The elf spreads my legs, but instead of using her fake cock she sits behind me and spreads my legs even further apart. I'm confused, but the skooma and sugar make me not question it at all.

I'm sitting down on her bed with my legs wide open, and Elenwen is sitting behind me and mimicking my position. Her left hand grabs my left breast, her mouth attacks my neck, and her right hand comes to rest on my cunt. She finds the fleshy nub above my entrance, and begins to shortly stroke it with two fingers. I hiss as Elenwen begins to fondle my sore breast while practically twisting my nipple off. The pain and pleasure are uncomfortable, but the drugs in me make it more pleasurable.

I lightly moan as Elenwen bites my neck and her stroking becomes more frantic. I simply enjoy the feelings Elenwen is giving me, then let out a rather lewd moan as waves of pleasure radiate from my cunt. Once it's over I look over my shoulder and look at Elenwen. She smirks and drags me up to her bed before wrapping me in her blankets. I smile and cuddle up to my mistress while slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry about any mistakes in the chapter and the fact it came out late. Holiday season is getting kind of hectic. Sorry.**


	17. Apology

**Note/Apology: I'm not going to be updated for a week or so because of two reasons.**

 **1\. It's the holiday season.**

 **2\. I have a severe flu on top of a chest infection.**

 **So, I have no time and I'm currently on five different medications that make me unable to focus for more than a few seconds. Sorry, and I'll do my best to update once I'm feeling better.**


	18. Another Apology

**Note/Apology: This is the next story I'm working on, but I won't be able to update for a week or so because of difficulties with my computer. My apologies.**


	19. Rolls and Cakes

**Elenwen POV:**

I wake up and see my slave passed out beside me with her fur in a ruffled mess. She'll probably be like that for a while before the sugar and skooma work their way out of her system. Or she might still have the drugs in her system, and she might still be under their effects. Either way, she'll be asleep for a few more hours. I smile and reach over to push a strand of her grey mane out of her face. No matter if she wants to be or not, she's officially mine. Last night she willingly spread her legs for me, and she can never undo that. The bitch is irrevocably and undeniably in love with me.

Even if I offered to give her back her freedom she would choose to stay with me. But now I want to reap what I've sown. It's about time I got a well-earned reward for all of my hard work. I gave my slave the weakest drugs (the kind grown and made here in Skyrim), and from the looks of it she'll be strung out all day. But tonight I have a different plan for my little Khajiit bitch.

I've bought some moon sugar from Morrowind (those damned Dark Elves know their drugs since they took the sugar from the Khajiits and improved it) and plan on giving it to my Khajiit tonight, but the stuff is extremely expensive. It cost five hundred gold for an ounce (and that's the base value). I also managed to buy some skooma from Elsweyr, but that's even more expensive. A thirty-two ounce bottle cost a thousand gold. I've bought her one ounce of sugar and a single bottle of skooma, but that still cost me a week worth of my pay because the total cost is one thousand and five hundred gold.

However, that's all that I need to use for the plan I have for tonight. My slave has let me into her pants willingly, but I want her to return the favor. In her eyes it'll be requited love, and she'll allow herself to fully accept me as her mistress, owner, and lover. Then, she'll never want to leave me. Finally, I'll have a slave for life. Months of planning are finally coming together.

Not to mention there's one gigantic benefit the Khajiit might not realize. Moon sugar and skooma are highly addictive drugs. Most people use them once and are fucked for the rest of their life. My Khajiit might have been hooked in the past, but kicked the stuff. Or last night might have been her first experience. Either way she's now a lowly skooma addict (moon sugar is addictive, but it's easier to give up than skooma). The addiction is bad, but Khajiit seem to be built for it.

Addicts of different races need it to be happy, concentrate, and get aroused, but Khajiit addicts only need it to energize themselves, raise their moral, and get high. My Khajiit won't end up ripping her skin off, chewing her own teeth out, or have the drugs on her mind every single day for the rest of her life. The worst thing that'll happen is she begs me for another hit. But even then, one hit a week should fix her up while other races need a hit daily. I don't even have to give her the good stuff to see her through.

I rub my Khajiit's face, then stand and change into fresh clothes. When I'm prepared for the day I pat my unconscious slave on the head, quickly leave, and make my way to my office. I sit down and start doing paperwork, but Rulindil almost instantly walks in. I roll my eyes, lean back, and look at him. He sits down, nods, and begins talking to me.

"I've noticed that some of our receipts show purchases from Morrowind pirates and Elsweyr caravans. The receipts were sketchy and only said the recipient bought 'sugar' and 'nightshade juice'. I'm not the most educated of men, but I think I can piece together what those two words mean. The amount of gold required to buy the items was high, the money was enclosed in the envelope, and the check was simply signed _anonymous,_ but I know your handwriting clear as day. Elenwen, is there anything you need to talk about? Do I want to know what those items really are?". I sigh and shake my head. Leave it to him to get something so completely wrong. I quickly set my friend straight.

"'Sugar' is moon sugar and 'nightshade juice' is skooma. I bought them for my slave as a reward for good behavior, and to further a plan of mine. I'm not using any of the drugs, so you don't have to worry about that. Now, please leave, and stop going through my private purchases. I know very well those were in my pile to sort. I appreciate you trying to take some of the workload off of my shoulders, but that's not necessary.". He nods, stands, and leaves. I shake my head and go back to work by sorting and filing reports. When that's done, I unlock my desk and open it to find the drugs inside.

I place the items in a black bag and leave my office before heading for the kitchen. I quickly find a cook and pull her aside into the abandoned area of the kitchen (where all the older equipment nobody wants to use is). I show her the drugs and snarl a promise to her.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll flay you alive, then bind a book in your tanned skin.". She gulps and nods in understanding. I offer her a toothy smile before shoving the drugs into her hands.

"If I find out you used any of these _expensive_ drugs, then I'll cut off your limbs one at a time, treat the wounds, cook your severed body parts, and make you eat them. _All of them._ Bake the moon sugar into a nice cake, and the skooma into a few sweet rolls. Don't let any of the other cooks help or see. Understand?". She nods and quickly backs away, looking at me with wide eyes. I smile and leave the kitchen to go back to my room. I look around and clean up the mess from last night even though my slave didn't leave an ounce of sugar or drop of skooma. When the mess is taken care off I go over and pull the covers off of my Khajiit. She snorts and violently wakes up with her body still naked. I make sure she notices me eyeing her breast, then tell her what's going on.

"I'll have a surprise for you in a few hours, but you need to be ready for it. Are you still strung out?". She rubs her head to flatten her mane as she shakes her head. She yawns and assures me she's fine.

"No, but I have to piss like a horse.". I roll my eyes and help her up, then out of my room. I didn't bothering getting her clothes, and the woman isn't complaining. As we walk almost every guard's eyes turns to her. I can't help smiling.

* * *

I put the cake and rolls onto a serving tray, then carry it to my room. I open the door and watch my slave sit up. Her beautiful pelt is, thankfully, clean from the bath I gave her an hour ago. Her eyes widen when she sees the food. Obviously, she's unaware of the drugs in them. I smile and place them on her lap.

"I'm giving you these as a treat, but there's a catch.". She looks wary, but brightens when I tell her what the "catch" is. In reality, the "catch" is something that'll help me out in the long run.

"You have to eat all of it. Then, I have a surprise for you after you're done.". I hand her a fork and watch as she digs into the cake. The moon sugar inside of the cake is replacing regular sugar. It might taste different, but either way the Khajiit quickly eats it. There are five sweet rolls with skooma replacing the water, but they're almost gone instantly. I put the tray to the side, sit by the Khajiit, get as close as I can, and begin to rub her neck. The drugs are fast acting than I ever anticipated. Even now she's looking around the room in confusion. I smile and lean in closer to her. I whisper in her ear what drugs were in what food. She looks almost happy as she chuckles and tells me what she thinks.

"That's some damned good shit you got, I'm already feeling it.". I smile, the turn her head and kiss her. She moans and relaxes into the kiss. As I dominate her mouth I bring a hand up and cruelly twist her nipple purely to cause her pain. My slave whimpers into my mouth, but doesn't fight me. I flip her onto her back and bring my other hand up to give her other breast the exact same treatment. She whimpers again, but I can feel her hips moving against mine.

The horny slut _just_ gave herself to my yesterday and she'll already spreading her legs again. I pull back and give her a slight smack, although, it's more to get her attention than anything else. She looks up at me while panting like a dog. I'm not sure if it's from me or the drugs coursing through her, but I don't really care. I quickly stand up and kick off my shoes with my gloves soon following. My slave is watching me with wide eyes.

I take my sweet time taking off my robes in order to fully enjoy my slave's reaction. She's practically drooling as her eyes turn redder as the drugs now overcome her. I even see her hips occasionally jerk as she watches me undress. I wouldn't be surprised if she started touching herself, but she contains herself as I slide my clothing off. When I'm naked I smile and climb back onto the bed until my naked slave (I never gave her clothes) is underneath me. She spreads her legs to allow me access to her dripping cunt, but I close her legs and tell her why I've stopped.

"Maybe later if you're good.". She looks confused, but I don't know what her expression is when I nimbly and quickly straddle her face. I put my hands against the wall and put most of my weight on the stone, but a small amount still rest on my slave's face. Just more incentive for my slave to do her job fast and well. I can't help grinning when I feel her nervously lick my cunt. I press down harder and tell her what to do.

"Remember that fleshy nub I rubbed last night to fuck you? Suck that and you'll get me off of you a lot sooner.". She takes my advice, but occasionally licks the skin. Her tongue has thin hair like structures like that of a cat, but not as sharp and cutting. So, the overall sensation is pleasurable, but I want more. I roughly thrust and command her.

"Fuck my cunt with your fingers, and don't go easy.". She hesitantly does as I say by entering me with three fingers. I sigh in content and roughly move my hips back and forth to make the job harder for the Khajiit. But eventually I feel pleasurable waves course through me, and after it's over I dismount the woman's face. I lie beside her and examine her face. The woman is panting and her lips are moist from her saliva and my wetness. I smile, roughly kiss her, and curl up beside her. I told her I'd fuck her, but the Khajiit is too high to care. She simply closes her eyes and falls asleep, curled in her captor's arms.

* * *

 **Note: I'd like to once again apologize for the wait, but rest assured it's back to its weekly updates. Also, sorry for any errors. I was rushing a tiny bit.**


	20. Chess

**Two Months Later**

 **Elenwen POV:**

I rub my temples as I sit in my office chair with Rulindil sitting across from me. He just walked in since I asked him to come and give me some advice last night. My Khajiit has been very free with giving me sex over the last few months, but now I have a problem. My slave is twenty weeks pregnant and she's, obviously, showing it. She hasn't said anything; however, I've noticed her becoming gentler when we fuck. She's even eased up on the drugs very slightly. The woman has been behaving extremely well, so I haven't had to punish her in a while.

But I'm still worried about her pregnancy. Her cunt leakage is increasing, she occasionally suffers from cramps (usually in her legs), she suffers mild heartburn, and her breathing is becoming shorter. The healer has assured me it's all natural, so that's not the problem I'm currently facing. Do I tell the woman she has a bastard growing in her belly or just act like nothing is happening to her body? I sigh and ask Rulindil that exact question. He shrugs and isn't of much help.

"I don't see why not. She probably knows and is just worried you'll have a specialist remove the fetus. Tell her that she's pregnant and you're okay with it, then she'll love you even more.". I run my hands through my hair, shrug, and give up. Honestly, I just brought him in to help myself face the music that I didn't want to have to face. In truth, I probably knew it would always come down to this.

"Okay. I guess there's nothing else I can do". He nods, stands, and leaves. I follow him out of my office and head for my room. My Khajiit is awake and playing a game of chess with herself. The board and pieces were a reward for her fucking me with her mouth and not gagging a week or so ago. I sit down, motion at the board, and reset the ebony pieces when she nods in approval. I move one of my pawns and begin talking to her.

"I need to speak with you. Try to remember who's the slave and who's the mistress.". She nods and moves one of her own pawns. It's only then that I notice the piece's face contorted in agony. I move my bishop and try to be as subtle as possible given the situation.

"I've noticed some changes in your body recently.". She doesn't answer, but moves her knight. I clear my throat, move another one of my pawns, and start to press her.

"I think we both know what's happening.". She moves her bishop and confirms she, thankfully, knows what I'm talking about. Only time will tell if that makes this conversation with her any easier.

"That Altmer whore manage to impregnate me.". I nod and move my bishop to capture her knight. She uses her rook to take my bishop and asks me a question that shows my plan has been successfully pulled off.

"Are you going to remove it?". I shake my head and move my other bishop. She sighs in relief, captures one of my pawns with her own, and what she says lets me know I've gotten her right where I want her.

"Thank you.". I tell her a few things she'll need to know while, mentally, praising myself for putting her in this position without even meaning to.

"There's going to be a lot of work to do, new rules you're going to have to follow, and things you're going to have to do. This isn't an easy thing to do, so say the word and the bastard will be removed from you.". She nods in understanding, captures my rook, and tells me something that almost makes me smile.

"I don't think I want to remove it, but thank you for the offer.". I nod and move one of my pawns to her side, then promote it. She replaces my pawn with a knight, then promptly captures my king with her knight. I chuckle and use my knight to capture her bishop, but stop when she manages to kill my queen. I smile, give her back her porcelain pieces, and take back my ebony pieces. We reset the board, but I get sidetracked by looking at the pieces. My slave sits quietly and allows me to look at the chess pieces like the good little concubine she is. I bought the set from Solitude, and yet it's only now do I realize the pieces are of real people. Elisif is the queen, Torygg is king, Rikke serves as the knights, a random priest that's probably real even though I don't know him serves as the bishops, and Falk Firebeard is the rooks.

I look at the slave's pieces and see they're the Stormcloaks. Ulfric is king, some wench in iron armor who's likewise probably real is queen, Galmar is the knights, a random priestess serves as the bishops, and Jorleif is the rooks. Soldiers serve as the pawns on both sides. Every piece, besides the queens for some reason, has a pained expression on their face, and some of the pawns even have battle wounds. Oblivion, a few of the soldiers even have severed limbs. I place the pieces back and move the conversation away from the bastard inside of my slave. Not because I don't care about the bastard or care about the chess pieces, but to give her a break from talking about her child.

"This is truly an exquisite set.". My Khajiit nods and mindlessly agrees with me like a good slave should.

"Detailed and amazing.". I place the pieces back in order and command her.

"Your move.". She smiles, moves a pawn, and looks at me. I chuckle, move a piece, and wait. Already, another game is beginning.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I stare at the map in front of me. In detail, I see the Thalmor Embassy's every hallway and room. My fellows are gathered around me and all of us are trying to devise a plan to get into the embassy, get the Dragonborn, and get out without any of us dying in the process. The entire group is quietly arguing and mumbling among themselves, but stop when I lightly slam my fist on the table to get their attention when something strikes me.

"I have an idea. We kill the guards in the front yard, then barricade the barracks so no guards can get out. Then, we break in through the eastern entrance nearest the hollow, dispatch the few guards who weren't drawn to the lawn or in the barracks, and move through the kitchens. We'll go through here out into the courtyard, then enter the _real_ embassy.". I point to where I'm talking about.

"From there we'll check the dungeons, torture rooms, and prison for the Dragonborn. If we can't find her, then we find Elenwen. We try to capture her, but, obviously, kill her if we have to or she tries to escape. We'll question her about where the Khajiit is, then grab the woman and run like oblivion. Killing that bitch of an Altmer would be nice, but it's not necessary. Everyone understand?". They all nod and I smile at their agreement. Now all I need to do is tell them the next step of our plan.

"Good. We have a plan, though we're in no condition to pull it off. So far, we've only covered archery and one-handed. We still need to master shield-wielding, two-handed fighting, and using heavy armor. And, those three take the longest to master. We also need to rest our bodies and mind before we strike. I know my muscles are screaming in pain every night before I go to bed, and I know all of you aren't much better. It'll take a while, but I need all of you to remember what we're fighting for. And, to remember what we risk if we lose.". I take a moment to gather my thoughts before continuing.

"The Dragonborn is more than just the end to a prophecy; she's a friend to all of us. I can only imagine the pains Elenwen must be putting her through right now. Torture, rape, and starvation are just a few of the horrors our brave friend is enduring to survive long enough to fulfill her destiny and save all of us. When we get her out of there she's going to be stunned, traumatized, and probably mutilated. I'm not forcing you to stay after we save her, but she'd probably like the familiar faces.". Esbern, Uthgerd, and Lydia nod, but Faendal shakes his head. I look at him and tell him exactly what I think of him.

"You're a bastard, so I didn't expect you to stay anyway. Just do something useful during the battle and protect me from arrows until you die.". He sighs; although, he's developed a tough skin on account of the fact I've insulted him like this even since we got here. The others have just learned to accept it at this point. I dismiss us and walk outside to head towards the chapel. I enter the tremendous, arching building to pray to the gods, but stop when Esbern comes up behind me. Already, a question forms on his lips as I turn from the shrines of the gods.

"Why do you care so much on a personal level if the Dragonborn is free or not?". I stand, turn, and answer him while barley containing a snarl at such a stupid question.

"She's a fine woman, and she reminds me of me when I was younger. I want her to be free, finish the prophecy, and be able to decide how to live her life. I'm certain Elenwen has let her men rape the woman, beaten her within an inch of her life, and withheld food until the Khajiit is a walking skeleton. Not a soul alive deserves that faith.". Esbern nods, but continues asking stupider and stupider questions.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the woman might be dead by now?". I've never raised a hand against my friend, but I slap him hard across the face for what he just said. The Dragonborn can't be dead. She can't be. Anyone who says otherwise might as well be helping the Thalmor abuse her. That includes my friend. That's why I practically snarl my response at him.

"She's alive. Traumatized, injured, and she's probably been raped a hundred times, but alive. We'll find her, bring her back here, and help her deal with what's happened to her.". Esbern rubs his cheek and shakes his head at me. His voice is cold when he next speaks.

"The Thalmor will follow us.". I puff myself up to my full height and snarl back at my oldest friend.

"I'll kill them if they do, but they won't. They can't attack Solitude without sparking a war they aren't ready for, and can't turn to the law for help without revealing what they've done. We'll be fine.". He looks concerned, but nods and relents to my obvious devotion to the Dragonborn.

"If you think so. Now, we'd best get heading back home to the other. They'll probably have dinner already made back at the house.". I nod and follow him out of the temple, but my mind racing.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry it was a bit late, but life got in the way. Now, onto another matter. I'm chomping at the bit here. My book's gotten to almost 60,000 words fully edited (it'll stop at 80,000), so I've decided to actually start writing another story at the "every two or three days" update rate. Since Disgusting (Rewritten) is a Skyrim story and Denerim's Shadow (which will be updated once Disgusting (Rewritten) is finished) is a Dragon Age story I'll be writing another Fallout: New Vegas story. So, I'll update next chapter about Caesar's Will. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I'm a tiny bit out of it right now and might miss a few things.**


	21. Spears and Sex

**Two Months Later**

 **Delphine POV:**

I examine the five sharp, ebony spears in front of me while the smith stands at my side. He asks a rather obvious question.

"What do you think? Are they to your standards?". I hand him the gold and assure him I'm satisfied with his business.

"Fine work. Fantastic, really. You'll be the first person I go to when I need a smith for anything". I pick up the five _extremely_ heavy weapons and begin to head back to my house. Though, my knees are shaking the entire way. The only thing that gives me the strength to not complain to myself is thinking about how far my allies and I have come and what we need to overthrow Elenwen. We've been practicing with swords, but spears are by far superior weapons that give us an edge. Uthgerd will fight better using a two-handed spear rather than a one-handed sword; Lydia will fight fine seeing as she was trained to use any weapon when she became a housecarl; and Esbern and I were trained to use spears, swords, and maces when we went through our training to become Blades.

Faendal is the only one who's currently at a disadvantage, and I honestly want the bastard to die. Our training with the swords seems a little useless now that I've gotten us spears, but the recruits will need to know how to use one-handed weapons if they stay with The Blades which is, ultimately, the end goal after we've saved the Dovahkiin. When I'm inside the house I whistle to gather everyone, walk over to our dining table, and drop the spears on it. The weapons are unusual in Skyrim and heavy, but they're amazing in battle. At least, they are if my previous experience battle against speared foes is anything to judge by.

When we're all gathered around the table I hand everyone a spear and Faendal is already complaining. I kick his calf and give him a glare cold enough to shut him up. I take my own weapon in my hands, look at the people around me, and ask them all what I need to know.

"You're all aware we're going to have to get rid of these weapons once we have the Dragonborn? They're going to be fantastic in battle, but they're too rare in Skyrim to keep. We'll have to rid ourselves of them and our armor after the battle. The Thalmor will probably know The Blades were behind this, but they can't convict any of you if they don't recognize you or anything you were carrying.". They all nod in agreement and a little bit of my worry leaves my mind. Finally, I unroll a cloth map on the table and tell them what we're going to do.

"Let's go over the plan once more just to be safe.". I point at certain areas as I relay the plan to let everyone get it down.

"Lydia will dress as a Blades member and lure Elenwen away from the embassy. Then, Faendal will shoot the guards in the courtyard while Esbern and Uthgerd block the remaining guards in their barracks. Finally, I'll break in the front door and dispatch any guards there.". I turn towards Lydia as I speak to let her know her specific part.

"You'll have to occupy Elenwen for roughly two hours. I don't care what you do, just don't let her come back while the mission is in progress. Elenwen is a highly skilled mage, knows almost every spell in the world, and has created custom spells that can cause a victim to suffer for hours before dying. She might not have a weapon on her, but her supply of magicka is almost endless. That damn bitch could kill us all with one hand while she eats a slice of cake with the other. Lydia, if you're caught by her I can't promise your death will be painless.". Lydia nods and straightens her back. What she says causes me to feel oddly proud of her.

"I swore to give my life for my thane. If my death buys you a few hours, then I will gladly die. Just make sure to kill as many guards as you can in my wake.". I nod and keep telling the plan, but now I turn my attention to everyone as a group and point to the map as I speak.

"We go through the kitchen, through this passage here, and out into the courtyard. If I can't break down the door, then we scale the fence. Either way, we get into the courtyard and kill the guards there.". I point towards another section of the map as I continue with the plan.

"Finally, we search the entire place top to bottom, kill any guards we come across, and save the Dragonborn. When we've gotten her we'll unchain her, knock her out, and get the oblivion out of there. Questions?". Uthgerd asks a question I fear would come up when I tried to rush pass this kind of plan.

"Why knock her out?". I try to make my reasoning sound reasonable as I explain why we'll have to knock the Dovahkiin out.

"So she doesn't panic or injure herself. Any other questions?". When nobody says anything, I tell them something that makes them all groan.

"Good. Now, let's train. We're still not ready and we have an awfully long way to go.". I pick up my spear and head outside with the new Blades right behind me.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

My slave pants as I climb off her, then sighs and nuzzles back into me when I lie down beside her and wrap her in my arms. I'm lying so my front is pushing against her back in order to let me reach her more easily. I nuzzle her neck and smile to myself. My slave's now gotten to the point where her pregnancy gives her high energy and libido. She's practically been begging me to fuck her every single night for a month. I've almost always obliged, but I always make sure to make her pleasure me first. My Khajiit did just that, and more than earned her reward.

I reach behind me and untie the straps on my fake cock since, for some reason, the woman wanted me to use it on her, then throw it off to the side. My slave is content simply lying in my arms, but I begin to slowly rub her neck. She sighs and leans her head back to allow me more access. I smile into her neck and slide my hand down to her chest to grasp one of her growing breast. She lets out a slight hiss of discomfort, but grits her teeth and allows me to play with her tit to my content.

She's seven months pregnant at this point and anyone who looked at her would know it. Thankfully, it's come with a lot of symptoms: her breast are now a decent size now; her body is naturally aching; her libido is up; and she's having trouble sleeping. Potions take care of the sleep and aching, but I can manage the other two. For some reason, there's something satisfying about fondling my slave after I fuck her. She might not enjoy it, though I truly don't care. My slave's even been behaving wonderfully since we played chess, so I haven't even had to punish her. I smile and cruelly twist her nipple. My cruelty only gets my slave to slightly move her hips. I let out a small laugh and begin to humiliate her. Honestly, the humiliation I bring her is probably my favorite part of our fucking.

"Slut.". She doesn't answer and just moves her hips even more. I slightly flip over to snatch my fake cock from the floor and put it back on. My slave feels it press against her back and simply keeps lying there. I chuckle before twisting her nipple again while commanding her.

"Up.". Carefully, she flips over and rises so she's on her hands and knees. I pull the covers from her naked body and move behind her to find her cunt still open and ready from me just fucking her. My whore moans as I push the glass device as deeply as I can into her. I lie down on her back and use my right hand to play with her breast and my left to rub her stomach. I don't enjoy bringing the Khajiit pleasure; though, I adore the feeling of power this gives me over her. That's why I adore the way the fake cock makes wet smacking noises as I fuck her.

It lets me know my slave's cunt is desperately trying to get the glass to stay inside her even when I'm treating her with great cruelty and humiliation. My slave pants and lets out small noises as I pound into her. Her desperate and panting bring my enough encouragement to keep pounding away. Occasionally, I'll twist her nipple or squeeze her tit, but I constantly rub her large stomach. It's just my way of making sure to remind her she has a bastard in her belly while getting her cunt pounded. My slave meets my thrust and begins to let out noises of approval. I smile at the mere thought she's finding any pleasure in my ramming. As I fuck her, I tell her exactly what I think of her.

"Whore.". She only answers by moaning louder and thrusting back harder. The woman is little more than my own personal toy now. I can show her off to other people and command her to do whatever I want. And, obviously, fuck her whenever it pleases me. I'm almost certain with her stomach this size that this is uncomfortable, but this is one of the few positions the healer said wouldn't risk injuring her fetus. Shockingly, the Khajiit objected to any positions that would risk harming her child and I, being as smart as I am, realized an injured child would destroy my plan for the Khajiit. A small bonus is my slave makes the most noise in this position.

I move to grab onto her hips to further steady myself, then speed up my thrusts until my slave's arms are shaking from the power behind my thrusts. My bitch hisses and, slowly, slides down until she's resting on her elbows. My whore simply grits her teeth and bears my fucking her. This has probably lost all pleasure to her, but I'm having fun showing her who she belongs to. So, I only slow down once I tire myself out. I consider leaving my Khajiit like she is. Open, horny, and begging to be fucked. But she's been good to me over the last few months and I imagine her ass is probably bruised from my hips by now. I bring my hand down to play with the fleshy nub above her entrance as I begin to slowly penetrate her instead of thrusting like a wild beast. The slave sighs and resumes moving her hips in time with me. I smirk into her neck and mock her with real praise.

"You're such a good little bitch for me.". She only seems to get turned on even more by my demeaning of her. I promptly continue humiliating her. There's nothing wrong with me having a little fun while fucking her.

"You're nothing but a filthy tramp! It's like you're a cheap whore from the docks!". Her arms collapse so she's lying on her chest and I can practically feel her cunt convulse around my fake cock. When she's coming down from her height of pleasure, I pull out of her and savor her whimper as the tip _pops_ out of her. I once again take it off and toss it to the side, then lie back down beside her. I use my hands to fiddle with her breast as she catches her breath. As I touch her I tell her what I originally came to my room to tell her before finding the woman touching herself and being unable to resist.

"The healer advises me to force you to go into labor two months from now.". She looks confused and when I allow her to speak she tells me why.

"Forty-two weeks is usually when Khajiit children are born.". I shrug because I couldn't care less, but explain it to her to keep her from worrying.

"Nord children are the same, but at nine months they're able to survive on their own. It'll be born with no problems and will survive which is all that's required. I'm not asking you to like it, I'm telling you. In two months, you'll give birth.". She nods in understanding and reverence of me while allowing me to push her breast together. The sooner that bastard is out of her belly the sooner I have a slave that'll never leave. And, possibly, put another bastard inside of her. Gently, I trail one hand down and rub her stomach. My slave practically purrs as I do. For some reason, she enjoys the simple action of me rubbing her growing belly, and I haven't bothered questioning it.

The healer advised me to occasionally rub her stomach to put her at ease since stress is bad for the baby. Although, it seems everything is bad for the baby and I can't do anything to the Khajiit. I can't stress, harm, or put the woman in any dangerous situations for fear of harming the child inside the Khajiit. My healer has, thankfully, assured me the bastard is alive and well. Still, I can't stress her since even the healthiest babies can arrive dead if the mother isn't taken care of. So far, keeping the mother taken care of has required my healer to put together a special diet to make sure my slave is healthy, her fetus is getting properly fed, and her pregnancy goes well. The healer's also prepared a potion to force her labor.

The woman's been a godsend because she's already gotten everything the child will medically need and prepared a diet to help my slave lose unneeded excess weight after she gives birth. I don't mind the fat on my slave, but it would be unhealthy if she kept it on for too long. My slave suddenly asks me an odd question.

"Can I see that book you got me on the moons and a calendar? Please?". I sigh, but quickly get up, retrieve the items, and hand them to my Khajiit. I lie back down and fiddle with her tits as my slave looks at the book and calendar. When she puts it away I demand her tell me what she knows.

"Tell me what you were looking at.". She obliges and tells me.

"I wanted to know what my child will be. If you truly force my labor two months from now, then it'll be born on the 11th day of Midyear 4E 202 and grow up to be a Cathay Khajiit. Just like me.". I nod and hear a knock on my door. I go over and blink in shock when I see a scout at my door. I ask a question to the cowering woman who's trying not to look at my naked tits.

"What is it?". She bows and squeaks out her response.

"We searched all of Markarth, but Delphine wasn't there.". I forgot I sent those scouts out months ago to search for the woman in Markarth. When I interrogated my slave she told me Delphine was in Markarth, though I feared she was lying and I'm now proven right. I thank the scout, shut the door, and turn to my slave. She isn't aware of what's going on and she's simply lying in my bed. I walk over to her, sit down on my bed, and give her another command.

"Sit up.". Instantly, she recognizes my controlling tone and sits up. I whisper to her in my most loving tone.

"You told me when you first got here that Delphine was hiding out in Markarth. My scouts just got finished searching the city and told me she isn't there. Care to say anything?". I'm not certain if my slave is lying since Delphine is a master of disguise and she might have fled, but I still needed to ask. My slave quickly tells me what I'm assuming is an excuse.

"That's where Delphine was when I last saw her.". I stand up, retrieve some rope, and walk back over to her. I lean in and begin kissing the woman as hard as I can while gently playing with her right tit. I begin to do anything I can to arouse her. I kiss, suck, fondle, and do everything I can imagine. When she's ready for me I spread her legs, slide down her body, and begin to fuck her with my mouth. Fucking her like this is a rare treat that my bitch loves. Oblivion, she practically squeals as she grasps my hair to encourage me. I smile into her cunt and speed up my sucking on her nub.

This is only the third or fourth time I've used my mouth (she usually asks for my fingers or the fake cock) and my Khajiit is already close to reaching her crescendo. I wait until she's right on the cusp of completion and thrusting up into my face in desperation. Then, I pull away from her so she has no contact with me. She lets out a confused noise and tries to rise to follow me, but stops as I grab her hands. I tie her forearms together so she can't fuck her own fingers. I smile, kiss her forehead, and climb into bed beside her. This is her punishment for lying to me since I'm assuming she did, and she knows it. I whisper in a loving voice to her.

"Good night. If the ropes are broken when I wake up, I'll smack the skin off your ass.". And she knows I truly will. My slave lets out a small, disappointed noise, but doesn't try to convince me to fuck her. I smile as I fall asleep. My slave has finally learned her place.

* * *

 **Note: I'd like to start by apologizing for any errors and the fact I didn't get this uploaded on time** **since I'm rushing** **.**

 **Now, I have more important news. I have a chapter written for both "Caesar's Will" and "A Thief and a Knight". I've moved "A Thief and a Knight" to my "current" works in my profile, but that's not for certain. I'm still up in the air about which one I'll publish. Either way, by Wednesday whatever story that's going to be published will be published. Thank you.**


	22. Heroes

**Two Months Later**

I feel the cold wind blow across my face as I stand on my balcony looking out over the barren waste the Nords call Skyrim. Rulindil stands beside me. The man's still teasing me and hasn't stopped since we got the news.

"You're doing to be a daddy!". He says the words in a mocking, high-pitched voice. I snarl my response while venting my frustrations.

"Shut up. My bed's ruined.". The last part is why I'm on the balcony and not in my room. My bed's already wet, so there's no harm in letting my bitch deliver on it. Rulindil laughs, pulls an iron tin from his pocket, and offers it to me. I take the can and pop off the top, then take some of the tobacco leaves nestled inside. I quickly place the leaves in my mouth and begin chewing. Rulindil taps me and I hand the tin back to him.

He follows my lead and chews along with me to pass the time. I make sure to carefully chew the leaves since the last time I tried to chew tobacco leaves I ended up vomiting. Rulindil mocked me for weeks afterwards, and I'm certain I gave a few of my soldiers a good laugh. But now I'm adjusted to it and now it takes some of the stress off. Currently, all of my stress is coming from my damned whore. I gave my slave the potion to induce labor almost half a day ago and the healer just now told me she's entered the second stage of labor.

I look at the sun dipping below the horizon and whisper my thoughts to Rulindil.

"Twelve hours. I never would have imagined how long it takes to give birth to a child.". Rulindil snorts and resumes mocking me. Somehow, that's comforting.

"I gave you a book dedicated to explaining how childbirth works. Why didn't you read it?". I spit out the flavorless tobacco juices and defend my decision to not read anything he gave me.

"I had better things to do. Reports that needed filing and Khajiits that needed fucking.". Rulindil offers me a bottle of ale from the table beside us. I happily take it to rinse out my mouth before spitting the alcohol out. Then, I begin drinking the ale as Rulindil tries to put my mind at ease.

"She should only be in there for an hour or two. If she's in there longer than that, then the healers will use potions and magic to speed her labor along.". I nod, finish off my ale, and tell Rulindil my current plan of action.

"I'm going to go take a nap in the barracks. Wake me when it's over.". Rulindil nods. As I leave, I toss my empty bottle over the fence.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I shake my fellows awake as I yell encouragements.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE! TODAY'S THE DAY! GET UP! GET UP!". When everyone's up I scream commands.

"GET DRESSED! BREAKFAST IN FIVE!". While they start getting armed and armored I make everyone a large, spectacular breakfast. It might be our last meals, so I want it to be as varying and delicious as possible. Roasted pork-links, boiled potatoes, fried ham, sliced carrots, baked sausage, fresh dates, wine-soaked prunes, spiced dog along with freezing ale, mead, and wine. When everyone comes down and breakfast is gone, I confirm what everyone's wondering.

"Today's the day. We're saving the Dragonborn. Remember the plan and don't get caught. Let's do it.". I grab my spear from my back and walk out the door. The new Blades follow me without hesitation. We either return victorious heroes or die failures. I'm not sure which one is more likely.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

Rulindil wakes me up with a grin splattered on his face. I groan as I sit up in bed. My fellow speaks in a high voice.

"You're a daddy!". I manage to mumble my response as I stand.

"Fuck off.". I get dressed, clean up, and cast a few healing spells to wake myself up. When I'm ready to meet my slave, I ask Rulindil the million gold question.

"Is the child alive?". Rulindil lets out a giggle, when the oblivion he learned to giggle I don't know, and answers me.

"Both of them.". I freeze as my spin shudders. Barely, I let out a groan and hiss to Rulindil.

"Both?". Rulindil lets out another giggle and says the obvious.

"Twins. A bouncing baby boy and blushing baby girl.". I find and put a dagger in my boot for safety as I tell Rulindil what I think of his answer.

"The expression bouncing baby is gender neutral and blushing is used to describe a bride. Idiot.". He snorts and mocks me again.

"At least my wife didn't give birth to another man's kids.". I playfully shove him as we leave the barracks heading for my room. As we near, I tell him something more to put me at ease than to inform him.

"She's not my wife, she's my property. At least she lasted longer than your slave. Does he even have arms now?". Rulindil scoffs at me.

"I'll have you know he has both of his arms, but only one of them works.". I roll my eyes and get to the more important information.

"How's my slave?". He shrugs and only gives me half of the information I would have preferred.

"Tired, but she insisted on holding and feeding the bastards. Mother's instinct I suppose.". I open the door to the embassy and try to gently tell Rulindil to get lost.

"Please, don't come in with me. I want to be alone with my slave for a little while.". He nods as we head deeper into the embassy.

"I know she'll be glad to see you. She asked about you as soon as the second bastard was born. Also, the healers told me to tell you that the mess from birth has been cleaned up.". We arrive at my room and I wave my comrade away without another word. I enter my room and inwardly smile at the sight of my bed freshly cleaned. My Khajiit looks like death on the new sheets, but she's alive.

My biggest fear was being stuck with two motherless bastards after my slave dying giving birth to them. But she's fine, the babies are fine, and I'm fine. Nine months of waiting are finally done. Now all I need to do is to write down the bastard's names in my book of residents. I walk over to my desk in the corner of the room, grab a quill and paper, and ask my delirious slave for information.

"What are their names?". She looks down at the Khajiit children in her arms and whispers her answer.

"The boy is Turamane and the girl is Aheh.". I nod and write them down. Now the chefs will know to prepare for two more, I'm two more closer to the legal limit of people in the embassy, and I can count two more people as tax reductions. I put down the quill and walk over to my Khajiit. When I arrive, I can't stop myself from looking at the two bundles in her arms. I can't really see them, but I will soon enough. I ask they woman if they're full. I'd hate to take them away in the middle of a meal.

"Are they fed?". When she nods I command her.

"Give Turamane to me.". She looks worried, so I try to put her at ease without ruining her opinion of me.

"I'm not going to hurt the little thing. I just want to look at him.". She still looks worried, but hands me the child. I sit down on my bed facing the Khajiit and uncover the boy. He's rather small, but besides that he looks rather healthy. And, he's not ugly to look at.

His fur is grey like his mother's pelt with darker strips on his face and hands. His tail is short (I'll have to ask my Khajiit about that), his tiny claws are black, and his pelt becomes lighter the farther down on his body I look. Oblivion, his feet are almost white. His body, and I assume his sister's body also, looks like a mix of a kitten and regular baby. The only abnormal thing I notice is the fact his eyes are Altmer like. I guess that's the one thing he got from his father. Turamane isn't bad looking and, hopefully, might grow handsome with age.

I wrap him back up in his blanket and give him back to his mother, then hold my hands out for Aheh. When I unwrap her I notice she looks a lot different from her brother. Her pelt is extremely dark grey bordering on black, her tail and ears are longer than normal, she outweighs her brother, her back is spotted, her gigantic claws are tan, and her eyes are even more elven than him. I hand her back to her mother. Then, I nearly scream in fear and shock when Turamane begins to cry.

My slave begins to shush and rock him. When he keeps crying she pulls down the covers in an effort to begin soothing him. She guides Turamane to her breast, awkwardly positioning him with one arm. I roll my eyes and take Aheh. While my slave tries to tempt her son to latch onto her breast, I amuse myself by making faces at her daughter. The child simply looks at me (can they even truly see at this point?), but I keep making faces despite my unamused audience. I keep myself busy by snarling, scowling, and doing anything I can think of.

Eventually, I get bored with trying to intimidate the child and turn my attention back to my slave. Thankfully, Turamane is happily feeding by now. I can't help noticing he knees the woman's breast like she's a cat. I'm snapped out of my thoughts about the similarities between Khajiit and cats by Aheh crying. I nearly throw the newborn across the room in surprise before coming to my sense. I manage to contain myself and hand it back to my slave. The woman can't help groaning and bringing the other child to her free breast. It takes a while and awkward positioning, but eventually they're both feeding. While they feed, the Khajiit woman asks me something that causes my throat to tighten.

"Were you making faces at Aheh?". I shake my head, but my slave persist.

"You like her.". I scoff and deny what's somewhat true.

"No.". She rolls her eyes and lets me keep my denial.

"Fine. Now, how come your healer didn't know I had two children? It wasn't exactly fun hearing, "Just one more to go!" after I'd spent eight hours getting the first one out.". I let out a small laugh and tell her the truth. At least, what I think is the truth.

"The woman is an idiot.". When the bastards are done feeding I transport them to their crib with making sure to be careful with their delicate heads. Then, I slowly walk back to my Khajiit. I was planning on fucking her, but she's dead asleep. I smile and crawl into bed. My nap really didn't do anything, so when I wrap my arms around the woman I can try to go to sleep. I smile as I fall asleep. My three slaves are safe and sound in my room.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I watch Lydia run past my hiding place with Elenwen right behind her. We waited until the dead of night to pull off our plan and, so far, it looks like it's working. I rise and run up to the embassy. Faendal is already going to work with his bow. When we arrive in the courtyard the guards are all dead and Uthgerd and Esbern go to work on blocking the guards in the barracks. While they do that, I rush up to the door and roughly kick it in. I dispatch the few guards, but wait for my fellows. Only an idiot would take on this embassy alone when it's on guard.

When my allies arrive I bust down the doors to the kitchen, walk through, and kick in the next two doors. I kill the two guards in the room, walk through, and break in the door to the second courtyard. The four of us quickly kill the five guards there before busting down the final door. We finally enter the real embassy, but we end up having to fight a few more guards. When that's done, I give the Blades their first commands since the attack started.

"Move out and don't leave a single floor untouched! GO! GO! GO!".

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I nervously chew on the inside of my mouth. Pure, unaltered fear is pulsing through my veins. Elenwen told me we were under attack and that she was needed. She said that Turamane, Aheh, and I were all under protection, but she wanted to separate the children and I from each other. I questioned why. Though, when she told me not to questioned her I just did as I was told. Now I'm in a windowless room with two guards and the door bared. I can only hope it's enough. It has to be. It has to be.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I slam my shoulder into the door repeatedly. Finally, it breaks after three slams. I rush into the strangely unguarded room. Just a single crib in the corner. I walk over and expect to see a child. The bed is empty. Stranger and stranger. Oh well. I hear Esbern yell. Quickly, I rush to him; though, I'm not sure what to make of the sight in front of me. Two Altmer lie dead on the ground, but the Khajiit is ripping Esbern's face apart with her clawless hands and teeth. Without thinking, I yank the Khajiit from Esbern, pull a potion from my pocket, and make the woman inhale it.

Within a few seconds, she's unconscious. The other Blades have assembled around me. aAl of them looking at me in obvious confusion. I tell them what I think happened. Hopefully, I end up being right.

"She's obviously troubled, but we can help her later. Uthgerd, carry her. We need to get out of here fast, the potion only lasts a few minutes.". Uthgerd heaves the woman up and everyone follows me out. We did it. We beat the odds and did it. I can't help smiling. But that dissolves when we're in the yard. The Khajiit wakes up, looks around, and screams at the top of her lungs.

" **ELENWEN!** ".

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I raise my hand to deliver the killing blow to the Blades member, but a scream stops me. Within a second my mind clicks.

 _Diversion._

I run away without thinking. My lessors will kill the captured woman. When I arrive back at the embassy covered in snow and blood, four Blades are trying to take my Khajiit away. She's fighting tremendously, though I know she can't hold out forever. I raise my hand and allow a fireball to shoot from my hand, killing one of the members. One person runs away from the others. Now I know that running person is yet another diversion. I prepare to kill the man tugging on my slave's legs, but stop when I hear a familiar someone yell with all her strength.

"BITCH!". I turn my head and see Delphine standing there with her helm thrown to the side. I practically roar as I charge at her. My power ripples and magic flames engulf me. Sparks fly from my fingers and, with some amusement, I watch Delphine forced to dance to avoid the lightning. I laugh as I fight the woman, temporarily forgetting about my slave. Damn diversions.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I claw at the snow as Uthgerd tugs at my legs and a strange man yanks on my arms. I'm still yelling for Elenwen as I cry. I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that Delphine's minions are dragging me away from my life. Away from Elenwen, Turamane, and Aheh. Elenwen is busying trying to kill Delphine, so she doesn't even notice me being taken from her. I'm extremely hurt, but my mistress isn't to blame.

She's kept my children safe, and that's more important to me than my own life. They'll need a wet nurse to feed them after I'm dead, but they'll be alive. Alive and motherless is better than dead with a grieving mother still alive. I still fight with all my strength as they drag me away just because I can't go without a fight. Eventually, I see Uthgerd raise her hand. The only mercy is that I don't feel it connect with the back of my head.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I run. I've never ran this hard in my life, but having a psychotic bitch on my tail encourages me to push myself beyond my normal limits. I bolt past where Lydia is lying and slowly trying to get up. She screams and collapses when I pass her, but she's alive. I'm not sure if Elenwen is behind me anymore, though I keep going because the idea of stopping with her right behind me is less than appealing. The sun rises, animals roar at me, and the terrain turns to freezing snow. I don't stop.

 _What the oblivion did I do?_

 _WHAT THE OBLIVION DID I DO?!_

I just revealed myself to Elenwen, made her aware I'm alive, and kidnapped the Dragonborn. At least Skyrim will be saved even if I do have to die. I don't stop running. I feel water splash at my feet and eventually lick at my calves, and I'm forced to halt my progress. The ocean. I reached the ocean. That's it, I'm dead. I feel a strange calm as I fall back first into the water, unconscious.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for the lack of update last weekend, the late update this weekend, and any errors I didn't have time to catch. This week's just been busy and life, obviously, comes before writing for fun.**


	23. Bargains

**Elenwen POV:**

I slowly walk back into the embassy as a new snow storm brews above me. A few of my men are dead, but they can easily be replaced by new recruits. The soldiers that accompanied me go back to the barracks and get busy unblocking the door to let their fellows out. I make my way deep into the bowels of the embassy. I go far past the room my slave was in, past the prisons, and past the baths. Rulindil appears at my side as I walk and begins apologizing for not stopping the Blades. He quickly begins trying to get me to call it quits.

"If you leave now I can fake your death. The Thalmor can't punish a dead woman for owning a slave.". My laughter confuses him, so I let him in on my secret.

"My slave will be back within a month.". I reach the door I want and take five keys from my pocket. The thick, stone door is impossible to break down or unlock. I should have put my slave in this room, but the prize inside is worth more in an odd sort of way. As I unlock the door Rulindil ask an obvious question.

"How can you be so sure?". I push open the door for us. Instantly. Turamane's crying reaches my ears. I smile as I walk inside the room and tell my friend why I know my slave will return to me.

"Her life is here. Her son, daughter, and the woman she loves.". Rulindil looks at the twins and stays silent for a moment. The next question he asks almost insults me.

"She loves you?". I nod, pick up Aheh, and tell him how I know.

"She looks at me with admiration in her eyes, she acts as if I'm her lover and not her captor, and she tells me she loves me when she thinks I've fallen asleep after fucking. There are a thousand other reasons I know she loves me, but I'm not going to go into more detail.". I reach over with one hand and stroke Turamane's stomach. The boy senses me and weakly tries grabbing my hand. He quiets down as he feels my fingers. Aheh is almost asleep and doesn't feel the need to rouse at my presence. Rulindil goes silent, watches me quiet the children, and asks a question that makes me bristle.

"Do you love her?". I freeze, carefully choose my words, and deny it as strongly as I can given the situation.

"I fear I've grown attached to my Khajiit. If she never returns I'll deeply miss her, but I'll still raise her bastards. And, I suppose I would never truly believe she's left. Though I wouldn't call it strong enough to be love". I look down at my slave's children and my resolve strengthens.

"But she'll return, and when she does I'll be at the door with her collar.". Rulindil nods in understanding, but keeps asking pointless questions.

"Do you want me to go find a wet nurse? At the very least, I know of a prostitute who's almost always leaking milk from her tits.". I nod and rock Aheh with Turamane now asleep. Rulindil leaves and I look down at the baby. I can't help noticing the features the girl got from her mother. She'll grow into a relatively attractive looking woman just like her mother if she isn't even prettier.

I look over at Turamane and I also notice how he gets some of his features from my slave. I asked my slave about his tail and she simply told me it was a natural thing, so I don't have to worry about it. He'll grow to be a fine young man. Probably. Both the children will grow up learning about The Thalmor, being taught the superiority of the Altmer, and instinctively know their place so they won't have to be trained like their mother. I place the child back into her crib and prepare to leave, but hesitate. Quickly-quick enough no one watching would notice-I kiss each child on the head. Then, I leave as fast as I can. I make sure to shut the door tight behind me.

* * *

 **Delphine POV:**

I wake up on the shore with my spear long lost.

 _I did it! I'm alive!_

I saved the Dragonborn, angered Elenwen, and the world isn't doomed! My back screams as I stand up, but I manage to force myself onto two legs. When I'm up I take off my armor, throw it in the water, and begin to laugh.

 _I'm alive!_

I look around and see Solitude in the distance. The Dragonborn should be in the basement of my house recovering. I begin hobbling towards it and stop laughing. Though, my laughter echoes in the mountains around me. Oh well. When I reach Solitude, everyone gives me strange looks due to my nakedness that I ignore as I keep going. When I enter the house, I sigh in relief when I see every Blades member is gathered around the dining table. I quickly hobble upstairs, dress, and return to the kitchen. It's only as I draw closer to the assembled group I realize Lydia's right leg ends in a stub. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her. Nothing can replace half of a leg, but she made the difference. She'll have my eternal gratitude. I sit down and ask Lydia my inquiry.

"How did-". She cuts me off by answering.

"That Altmer woman was mounted when she came after me. She ran me down. Esbern had to amputate when we got back.". I feel nauseous at the image of Elenwen riding someone down. For Esbern to amputate the leg had to have been in terrible condition since Esbern _hates_ amputating and only does it as a last resort. Lydia's leg must have snapped at the knee with the bones breaking the skin. I clear my throat and ask her a question I'll need to know before finding her drugs.

"Does it hurt?". She shrugs before telling me.

"Esbern gave me something for the pain.". I shoot a look at Esbern and he shakes his head while explaining.

"Skooma. Anything else would have been too weak and she would have had a heart attack from the pain.". Lydia made a sacrifice most of the people in Tamriel would have shied from. She was trained to be a Housecarl and now she can't. The skooma she uses to kill the pain in her leg is highly addictive which means she's made an even graver sacrifice should it take. I turn and tell Lydia my sentiments on her brave sacrifice.

"I don't care if you join our ranks or not, in my eyes you're a full member of our order. We'll pay for anything you need, house you, and make sure the rest of your life is lived in comfort.". The Housecarl blinks and further shows her humility.

"I just want my Thane to be okay.". I nod, turn to the group in general, and cut to the chase.

"How _is_ the Dragonborn?". Uthgerd clears her throat and bothers me with useless information.

"Faendal died. I sent a letter to his wife-". I cut her off.

"I don't care. He deserved what he got. Now, what about the Dragonborn?". Uthgerd rolls her eyes and finally answers.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She fought us when we first found her, fought us in the courtyard, yelled "Elenwen" at the top of her lungs, and fought us when she woke up. I had to knock her out twice.". I rub my temples and tell Uthgerd what to do.

"Go get her, unconscious or not. We need to check her body for injuries.". Uthgerd nods and leaves. I clear the table and within a minute Uthgerd is lying the Khajiit down on it. I look at the tattered pants, loose breast bindings, and lack of shirt or shoes. Odd items for a prisoner to wear, but Elenwen isn't completely right in the head. Esbern quickly takes the woman's clothes off. Already, he's in full healer mode. To him the Khajiit's naked body is just one more thing to treat. As he examines her he tells of her injuries.

"A few whip marks, but nothing extensive.". He pulls back an area of fur and hums. I look where he's looking and see a symbol of Talos burned into her skin.

"I'll give Elenwen points for creativity, but the burn is nothing more than a scar now.". Next, he pulls open her legs. His face scrunches in confusion and he closes her legs again. Then, he presses down on her stomach. It's only then that I notice the Khajiit's stomach is larger than when I last saw her. My eyes widen as a thought crosses my mind, then Esbern ask something that confirms my fears.

"Delphine, what did the Dragonborn's breast look like when you last saw her?". I instantly get defensive as my fears become truer and truer.

"How in oblivion should I know? She wears clunky armor. What would I do, ask her to take it off for me to look? "I'm aware we've just met, but pull off your breastplate and let me feel your tits.".". Esbern gives me a look worthy of an angry Molag Bal and snarls his response.

"Just tell me if you think they're larger. I'm not asking you to measure them, just roughly estimate.". I look at the woman's largish breast and tell Esbern what I think.

"They were a lot smaller when I first met her.". Esbern sighs and gives everyone the bad news.

"It's clear the Dragonborn has recently given birth and the pregnancy obviously lasted into the later periods. Elenwen must have known and allowed the child to be born.". The information hits Lydia like a rock. The woman seems to go into shock and tries to deny it.

"But to get pregnant you have to...". The woman trails off with obvious fear filling her face. Esbern tells the room what nobody wants to hear.

"The Dragonborn was definitely pregnant and, in all honesty, probably raped.". Lydia's face collapses against the table, she closes her eyes, and whispers to herself.

"I should have gone with her.". I walk over, slap the woman on the back of the head, and do my best to talk some sense into her. Lydia doesn't need to be feeling like shit after losing her leg.

"You did what she told you, you weren't aware what was going on, and you lost a leg saving her.". Lydia looks ready to argue, but stops when I glare at her. I look at Esbern and ask an obvious question I know he won't have the answer to.

"What do you think happened to the child?". Esbern shrugs and speculates.

"Elenwen probably killed it, or removed it too early for it to live.". Uthgerd snarls.

"Damned bitch.". I look at the Khajiit in question and whisper to everyone gathered around me.

"I can't imagine the horrors she endured.". Esbern nods and agrees.

"Her vaginal passage is slight scratched and her anus was ripped at one point indicating she was raped during the pregnancy.". Lydia cries out and Uthgerd begins to grin her teeth. I kick Esbern in the shin. He might be a healer, but he doesn't need to be so factual. The Dragonborn is a living being who apparently went through a living oblivion. As if on cue, the woman stirs. Lydia instantly sits up and Uthgerd tenses, but I'm the one who walks over to the Khajiit. I want the first face she sees to be a friendly one. One she knows she can trust. The woman's eyes slowly flick open and focus on me. I smile and try to calm her.

"Hello.". The Khajiit blinks, brings a hand up to feel her nakedness, and does something completely unexpected. Her eyes widen in fear before she punches me in the throat and begins to leap off the table, and screams.

" _Rape!_ ". Uthgerd catches her before she can hit the floor with the Dragonborn still fighting in her arms. I gag and fall to my knees as I grasp my throat. Uthgerd pulls a sack from her hip and puts it over the Khajiit's head. The larger woman starts holding the Dragonborn's flailing arms and legs in her hands. Esbern pats me on the back when I rise and tells me his opinion as a healer.

"The poor woman must be in shock. She probably flashed back to being forced into a sexual situation and acted out. She'll calm down in a few minutes.". I doubt that. The woman is fighting harder than ever and still yelling out.

" _Elenwen! Rape! Help!_ ". Lydia tells Uthgerd an idea.

"Let her see me.". Uthgerd looks at me and does as she's told when I nod. She faces the Khajiit towards Lydia and pulls the sack off while keeping the woman in her strong grip. The woman is fighting and not looking around, but stops when Lydia speaks.

"My Thane.". The Dragonborn freezes and looks at Lydia with her eyes showing deep sadness. She whispers at her old friend.

"Lydia? You're working with Delphine?". Lydia nods and the Dragonborn instantly begins screaming accusations.

"She's a liar! Don't believe whatever she's told you! Kill her and we can still escape!". Uthgerd puts the sack back over her face. My heart sinks. Esbern puts a hand on my shoulder and I mumble to him.

"Elenwen.". Esbern nods and tells me what he thinks will work.

"Let's tie her to a chair and calm her down, then we can talk to her.". I nod and motion for Uthgerd to do just that. This time the Khajiit keeps quiet, but looks about ready to explode. We all sit down across from her with Lydia the closest. I clear my throat and start the conversation off.

"Dragonborn, whatever Elenwen has told you is a lie. We're all your friends. Faendal died to free you, Lydia lost a leg, and we all put ourselves in danger.". The Khajiit snarls back at me.

"Lies! You've brainwashed Lydia, Uthgerd, and whoever that old man is! I was happy there!". Uthgerd snarls an accusation I would have preferred not brought up yet.

"You were raped!". The Khajiit hisses her denial.

"Elenwen only punished me when I deserved it!". The four of us fall silent and Lydia whispers a question to me.

"Delphine, I thought Elenwen was a woman.". I nod and assure her she's right.

"Elenwen is.". Lydia lets out a high-pitched squeaking sound and ask her Thane what everyone's thinking.

"Elenwen raped you?". The Khajiit nods and oddly defends her rapist.

"Only a few times, to punish me and show me where I belong. She taught me important lessons.". Lydia asks, once again, what everyone is thinking.

"Who else had you?". The Khajiit once again hisses back at us.

"Not a single soul. Elenwen would never share her lover with another.". Uthgerd ask me a good question.

"So, is Elenwen a man or does she just have the parts?". The Khajiit practically growls at Uthgerd in response.

"Elenwen is a full woman! I have no idea what you're talking about!". Esbern rolls his eyes and does his best to bring this runaround to a close.

"We're aware you were pregnant and gave birth. Who raped you? You can tell us, we're all your friends. Did Elenwen kill your child?". The Khajiit freezes and barely says her answer loud enough for us to hear her.

"I have no child.". I sigh. It was killed then. Damn Elenwen. Esbern goes along with it.

"I understand. Who impregnated you?". She snarls her answer.

"Elenwen rewarded me for my services with a male prostitute. He failed to pull out in time. Now, _release me! I want to return to my lover!_ ". She begins fighting like violent and it's obvious she's determined to get back to Elenwen. I put my head in my hands. I waited too long. I'm not sure what Elenwen did, but the woman is fucked up now. She sees her captor and rapist as her lover and friend. There's only one thing I can do. I tell the woman what she wants to hear.

"Okay, I'll let you return to Elenwen.". The woman stops fighting and seems to stare at me in awe as she speaks.

"Really?". I nod and tell her the deal.

"On one condition. The dragon situation is critical. You defeat Alduin, then you get to return to your lover.". I actually mean to sign her into a mental health institution down in Cyrodill to help her overcome her sick and fucked up love of Elenwen, but she doesn't need to know that. The woman shakes her head and yells at me.

" _Liar! I'll never believe you!_ ". I'm about to give up, but Lydia tells the Khajiit something to push her over the edge.

"She isn't lying.". The Dovahkiin looks at her as she continues trying to convince her.

"On my honor as your Housecarl, you will be set free once the dragons are taken care of. Please, you know I wouldn't lie to you.". The Dragonborn looks reluctant, but finally gives in.

"Deal.". I sigh in relief. One problem down, two to go.

* * *

 **Note: I'd like to apologize for any errors since I'm rushing right now. Also, I won't be able to update until two weeks from now. I'm sorry, but thank you for your patience.**


	24. Now and Forever

**Seven Days Later**

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I walk up to the red dragon named Odahviing with The Blades trailing right behind me. They've been tailing me all through my journey, though I'm not complaining. I hardly had to lift a finger in Blackreach since the four following me took care of any enemy that dared to cross my path. When I grounded Alduin I wasn't even able to get to him in time, but Lydia and Uthgerd were on him before I could blink. From the looks of it, we're on the final leg of our "adventure". I exchange a few words with Odahviing.

The dragon tells Delphine where I'll return (The Throat of the World) and tells me to unchain him. When I do, the gigantic beast turns around and walks out onto the porch. I follow him without hesitation. I quickly mount the dragon, take one last look at my "friends", and hand onto Odahviing's neck spike as he shoots into the air. I'll be fighting the toughest dragon ever in less than an hour, but I can't find it in myself to care any less than I already do. I keep thinking of three things. Turamane, Aheh, and Elenwen.

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

I watch the wet nurse feed my slave's children while the Khajiit babes suckle without the slightest realization in the difference in their milk. When they're fed the woman hands them back to me, then quickly rushes away when I dismiss her. I put the two recently bathed babes back into the cleaned crib with extra care. I meant for the children to go asleep, but they stay wide awake and active. I roll my eyes and reach out to dangle my hand over Turamane's face. He was sucking on his hand, but stops when he notices my fingers. He lets out a confused purr, pops his clawed hand out of his mouth, and bats at my hand. I hiss as his claws scratch me, though the wound is tiny and doesn't even bleed.

Aheh notices the game and joins in. Soon, both of the Khajiits now attempting to kill my hand. Turamane and Aheh love this game and Rulindil told me it was good for their reflexive development. Usually my slave would play this with them, but she still hasn't returned from her "kidnapping". I thought she would be back right now and she hasn't returned, so she must have run into trouble. I shrug as I continue playing with my slave's bastards. She'll return soon enough from wherever she is. My thoughts are disturbed by Turamane yanking my hand to his face and biting. I groan, but allow the twins to keep playing with my hand. My thoughts keep wandering as the children play with pure glee.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

Alduin screams and flails in the air, but I simply ignore the gigantic dragon. He keeps screaming.

 _Damn, how long does it take to die?_

When he finally dies, the huge man I had to fight comes up to me and asks me if I want to go home. I say yes in a heartbeat. He uses his Thu'um on me to drive me to my knees as the world goes white. It takes a few seconds, but eventually the world comes back and I'm able to stand. I see The Blades are already gathered. Odahviing quickly lands and we exchange meaningless words, then the giant dragon quickly flies away. I walk over to Delphine and tell her what I think. "The world is safe for a while. Now, I'm going home.". I move to walk past her, but the woman stops me by answering.

"Not quite.". I don't even feel the butt of her sword hit me in the temple.

* * *

 **Lydia POV:**

I reach out and try to punch Delphine, but Uthgerd is too far away.

" _FUCK YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_ ". I scream at the woman as Uthgerd moves closer to our leader to allow me to hit her. Delphine allows me to punch her as she answers.

"She's going to a mental health institution down in Cyrodiil. We'll walk down to Ivarstead, then tomorrow we'll ship her out.". She moves over and grabs the Khajiit, picks her up and starts to walk. Uthgerd follows her and looks concerned, but doesn't do anything. All I can do is curse as I'm carried down the mountain. My missing leg is the only thing that's preventing me from attacking Delphine.

* * *

I'm still screaming as Uthgerd carries me into my room at the inn, but stop when the bigger woman places a hand over my mouth. She quietly tells me what I want to hear.

"We'll free the Dragonborn in an hour. Understand?". I nod and allow the other woman to lie me down on my bed. She treats my healing stump, changes me into regular clothes, and then attends to her own needs. Before I know it, an hour is up, the sky is dark, and Uthgerd is carrying me to the Dragonborn's room. She places me down near the door so I'm sitting up and hands me a lockpick. I quickly open the door.

Uthgerd picks me up and carries me inside. My Thane is tied down in her bed in her empty room with a rag shoved in her mouth. Delphine has decided the woman is insane for loving Elenwen and is, apparently, treating her as such. When the Dovahkiin spots us, she begins fighting her bonds, but can't break free. Uthgerd shuts the door and all but drops me on the floor. She unties my Thane and commands the Khajiit.

"Wait a minute.". The Khajiit looks nervous, but waits. Uthgerd tells her what we're here to do.

"We're setting you free. We just have to make it look like you escaped.". She nods and Uthgerd breaks the ropes, so it looks like the Khajiit managed to escape herself. When that's done, the woman takes out her gag and goes to leave, but stops when she notices me. She turns to Uthgerd and tells her smething that makes my heart light.

"Take care of her.". Uthgerd nods and the two shake hands. Then, my Thane lunges forward and traps me in a hug. She pulls back and tells me what to do next.

"You sacrificed so much and yet I'm going back. I'm sorry, but I love her.". I whisper to her all the comfort I can offer.

"I know, and I can't stop you. You stopped Alduin from destroying the world and that's enough for me.". She hugs me again and says her final farewell.

"You've done so much. I swear to you I'll write you a letter every day for the rest of my life, I'll make sure the house is full of supplies, and I'll come visit whenever I can.". I feel tears rolling down my face, but I ignore them and hug her. Then, I squeak out my final goodbye.

"Go.". The next second my arms are empty. I smile as Uthgerd picks me up. My Thane will be happy now.

 _I did good._

 _I did good._

* * *

 **Elenwen POV:**

Rulindil wakes me up and I sit up snarling, but stop when he whispers what I've been yearning to hear.

"She's here.". I smile, stand, and pick up her collar and leash. I walk down to my office where I find my slave kneeling on the floor.

"You're back.". She nods and keeps looking at the floor. I lean forward and snap her collar on her.

"You came later than expected.". She quickly apologizes. I smile, lean forward, and stroke her hair.

"Turamane and Aheh missed your tits, and I missed your cunt.". My slave doesn't respond. I kneel and question her.

"Are you going to leave again?". When she shakes her head, I yank it back to roughly kiss her before I release her mane. I smile and tell her what's going to happen.

"Come on, the children are hungry and I'm horny.". I stand, turn and walk with my slave following behind me. I can't help smiling.

 _It's over. It's all over._

She's mine. Now and forever.

 _The End_

* * *

Note: Really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I thought I posted the chapter about a month ago, but it apparently didn't go through. So, sorry.


End file.
